


One Punch to Hell: Vampire Apocalypse

by kool_kat_1020



Series: Vampire Incubus AU [3]
Category: Hellsing, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: AA taking the place of the sea king, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Jokes, Blood Magic, Blood weapons, Bottom Genos, Canon-Typical Violence, Ch 4 saigen bathhouse, Ch 6 garou/mumen sick fic, Ch 7 rider getting bullied by hunters, Dhampir!Garou, Exhibitionism, Frankenstein'smonster!King, Fubuki group is a coven of vampires, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Genos has Todoroki powers, Hunter!rider, Incubus!genos, Jacking off, M/M, Machira is from vampire hunter D, Rode to hero: taylor character, Slayer!sonic, Stole jack the ripper from Black Butler, Todoroki!Genos, Vampire!Saitama, VampireLord!Bang, Wall Sex, Werewolf!rover, Zombieman taking the place of Alucard, eating ass, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kool_kat_1020/pseuds/kool_kat_1020
Summary: There is a new kind of vampire loose on the streets that Hellsing academy has to deal with and is giving Saitama a bad name.
Relationships: Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Series: Vampire Incubus AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078349
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Freak show

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a Hellsing cross over

Location: Central Z City 

Storm clouds block the sun and a group of young men gather for a protest.

"Why do humans rule the world? They are weak, pathetic sheep. Vampires are stronger, smarter. Hunters are the symbol of unfairness! Why should they get to decide who lives and who dies! Humans are animals that should be kept in pens ready for the slaughter! Plentiful supply of blood for all. We should be ruling the world! That's why I, Hammerhead, will change this world into one where those who want to feed can do so freely! We will create the perfect world! We're the Paradise group and I'm their leader, Hammerhead! We'll make them understand we're serious by leveling the Hellsing School of Hunters, the symbol of unfairness!"

People walked by with umbrellas in hand, not in the least concerned about the young man shouting.

"I don't think anyone is listening boss," the buck toothed vampire over his shoulder said.

"Oh they will…" Hammerhead reached out and grabbed a passersby and bit full force into their neck, cracking bone with a crunch from his fierce jaws, as fangs piercing flesh. Thus causing the street goers to scream and run in a panic.The other bald vampires followed their leader and snatched up people as if they were sushi on a conveyor belt. 

As the Paradisers fed, the corpses rose as shambling undead. In no time they had a sizeable mob. They marched down the street and the people couldn't flee fast enough. The dead feasted and more undead rose with torn flesh, hollow eyes, and slack moaning jaws.

"Stop right there criminal scum!" A voice called out, "Licenceless Rider enters the scene!" A man in a black trench coat and glasses blocked the mob's path.

The vampires laughed and snickered, then the leader said, "What a joke."

Rider clicked the safety off his hand pistols. "Here I go!" He didn't hesitate to fire into the grey wall. 

He took out the front line of undead, their bodies dropping limp like puppets with their strings cut.

Rider expelled his spent clips and reloaded for another volley.

\-----

Location: Z City, the Abandoned Zone

Saitama woke up with a jolt from a dream about fighting mole men. He looked around his tiny apartment and found no incubus in sight. Instead he found a small handwritten note on Genos' folded up futon.

It detailed that Genos went shopping for supplies and didn't want to wake his master. Saitama glanced at the gap under his blackout curtains. It was midmorning, but it was as dark as night outside from the rain. Offhandedly Saitama wondered if Geons took an umbrella with him. The thought left him as he yawned, and he idly turned on the TV.

The flat screen cut to an anchor woman delivering breaking news. "The terrorists responsible for the riots, call themselves the Paradise group. Several hunters have tried to stop them, but ended up as ghouls. More hunters have been dispatched, but the situation is out of control!" Someone from off to the side handed her a page, "This just in, the identity of the leader has just been established as the criminal Hammerhead." A picture of a big-headed bald dude popped up in a corner. "The group's members are all reported to be bald and dangerous vampires!"

Saitama went from mild interest to complete focus.

The anchor woman continued, "When you see a bald person on the street, please stay away as a precaution!"

Saitama sat there in shock thinking, 'What was that? Bald? Dangerous? That's like a description of me!' In a flash he was up, dressed, ready and yelling at the walls, "I just got my good reputation and now they're gonna ruin it!" He pounded his fists together. "I'll punch their heads in!!!"  
\------

Location: Hellsing Academy, A City

Sonic walked into a meeting room that had a long table. He was in his casuals, a ‘nin nin’ shirt and cargo shorts. "Why have I been called here on my day off?" He asked loud and annoyed.

The Round Table conference room was a place that only the highest rank hunters could enter. Other hunters that had already arrived and taken their seats at the table glared at Sonic. 

'Looks like most of the S Class are here,' Sonic thought as he mentally tallied the attendants. 'The hot head Metal Bat S rank 15, the show off Lightspeed Flash S rank 13, the chain smoker Zombie Man S rank 8, the mad scientist Metal Knight S rank 6, the literal kid Child Emperor S rank 5, the old fart Atomic Samurai S rank 4, and that bitchy witch Tatsumaki S rank 2.' With himself as S rank 16, but a lot of seats were still empty, either because they were dispatched or couldn't be bothered to come.

The bitch had to speak first, "Don't ask me! They made me wait for two hours and still haven't explained anything!"

"Demon, Dragon, just lemme take care of it!" Followed the hot head.

A short older man with grey hair took the head of the table, "I am Shicchi of Hellsing Academy, I'm here to explain the situation. This meeting could have only been called because the unthinkable has occurred. So much has happened. Even if we do take action, we can't stop the news from leaking to the press."

"Yes there is a limit to how much information can be suppressed. What have you found?" The kid asked.

Sonic was half paying attention. These meetings could run long and boring, because they were mostly centered on collateral damage and how to promote the academy to raise funds.

The grey haired man nodded. "As you probably know, we have seen increasing numbers of a different kind of vampires and their minions in recent weeks. Naturally we took the opportunity to research these new vampires. These are our findings. The artificial vampires don't have the same morals as regular vampires. They are enraged and attack people, making them into ghouls. This particular coven call themselves the Paradise Group. We traced them back to a lab that supposedly was researching a cure for vampirism. The lab traced back to a fake charity that lead to a dummy corporation that had no real ties to anyone. From the findings in the lab, it was clear that it was just a cover story and it was actually researching on how to weaponize vampires."

The room exploded into chaos as each hunter expressed their astonishment and horror.

He held up a vial with a microchip and said, "The artificial vampirisation catalyst semiconductor known as the "freak chip". We know that it combines existing biochip technology with electric transmitter mechanisms. Many chips like these were found on the vampires' bodies. Our conjecture is that the device is used to monitor the condition, movement, mental status, and combat readiness of the vampire. However we have yet to ascertain the core mechanism of the tissue transformation which turns humans to non-humans." 

An overhead projection of the chip was displayed. It looked like a flat square spider with too many legs. "As far as I can say, assuming no black magic was put on this chip, this mere chip is enough to cause the "freak effect". They took in lowly thugs, experimented on them, and gave them powers, but they went rogue and abandoned their masters. They are not elegant. They are dirty and greedy with desires for surpassing those of human beings. However their powers do not rival those of native vampires."

"Vampires with almost no self awareness...this kind of vampire never existed before," the old fart grumbled around his stalk of grass.

"Which leads me to one of my theories. Humans possess a dormant "freak gene" in some form."

Protests erupted from table. "What are you saying?!" The hot head could be heard over everyone.

"Well that's just one of the possibilities…" the older man backpedaled.

"Your investigation has gone astray!" The bitch spoke up. "For many years the Hellsing Academy have been identifying, hunting, and destroying non-humans. A freak is a freak weather they were made artificial or not! Our enemy destroyed their own factory and took the designer's life. We have but one mission, search and destroy!"

"It is clear someone is behind all this and they don't want to be found," the show off chimed in.

The older gentleman paused then said, "There's something else."

"What...there's more?" The hot head cut in.

"It's about the ghouls. Ghouls usually form as a bad turn of a vampire, however that isn't true in this case. In all these incidents every victim was turned into a ghoul, and no new vampires were found. Even the purest—youngest children—have all been turned into ghouls. Moreover when their master—the vampire—is killed, the ghouls should die along with it. Nevertheless in the most recent incident the ghouls were still living."

The room rabbled in protest and Metal Bat yelled "Outrageous!" above all of them.

"An outbreak like this cannot be contained.  
We have no choice we have to burn the city to the ground." Shicchi continued.

There was a collective gasp.

Sonic stood up. "You can't be serious?!" He yelled and slammed his hands on the table.

Then the mad scientist spoke up, "We plan to shoot an incendiary missile to the heart of the city. An evacuation notice has already been issued."

"That's my jurisdiction!" Sonic yelled. "There are still people there! People that can't make it out of the city!"

Metal knight was as cold and as calculating as a robot, "By our calculations if this plague is not contained it will spread to other cities in hours and spread across the continent in mere days. The needs of the masses outweigh the needs of the few."

Sonic bolted out of the office as subsonic speeds.

\------

Location: Z City, the Abandoned Zone

Genos arrived back from shopping to discover his Master wasn't home, which was strange because it was the middle of the day. With no way to contact him, Genos set out to find his wayward master.

While out looking, he was approached by an elderly man with white hair and a bushy white mustache.

"So you're Genos?" The elderly man inquired. "Nice to make your acquaintance. You may address me as Lord Bang."

Genos went quickly on the defensive. "How do you know me?"

"I know all about you and your master. I've been watching." His eyes were a steely, light blue.

'Another vampire,' Genos figured, 'I should be cautious, but he doesn't seem hostile. Maybe he id like my master.' 

"I'm looking for my master. Have you seen him?" Genos asked. 

"There isn't a soul here besides us Genos. Everyone has already evacuated."

"Evacuated? What's going on?"

"There is an army of undead marching on the city. The HA has decided to shoot a missile and burn the city because they simply do not care anymore. After all when hunters get called out here, it's usually to take care of some unreasonable and troublesome task. This time is no exception. It's just too much for them to handle and now they have left us with a worst case scenario. In 35 minutes the impact will wipe out Z city. You too should hurry and evacuate all those that are precious to you to some place far away."

"A missile?" Genos' eyes went wide. "Have the people been informed?"

"Haha it's going to cause a lot of panic!"

"What are you going to do old man?" Genos asked stoically.

"I have a name you know." The elderly man grumbled, "I can't leave my Castle, Silver Fang. It was passed on to me for generations. I have no choice but to stay. There I teach-" with a flare he took a sudden dramatic pose, "The Ever Flowing Blood Stained Fist. Heard of it?" He looked up from his outlandish display to see that the incubus had indeed left.

\--------------

Location: Z City

Rider ducked behind a car for cover to catch his breath. He had been running and gunning the entire time and there still wasn't any less of them. As much as he tried he couldn't get a clear shot to the vampires. The undead were like a sponge soaking up his bullets.

'Aim for the heart and try to take them out in one shot.' Rider remembered from his training days, 'They didn't become ghouls by their own choice.' He popped in his last clip, 'Once a man becomes a ghoul, he can never return to his human form. By killing them in one shot you are minimizing their pain. It's for their own good.' He stood and fired into the crowd with perfect form and dropped more of the shamblers.

'I know that ghouls are bad turns, but not every bite makes a ghoul and ghouls don't make other ghouls. What am I fighting?' Finally his weapon clicked empty. He didn't have enough bullets for all of them. Knowing he was outmatched he begrudgingly fell back.

\---------

Saitama was running through the city at speeds that left waves behind him in the flooded streets. He was a man on a mission. He had to find those other baldies and give them what for! Except everywhere he looked they weren't there. Only people screaming and running in fear of him.

"Oh no there's one of the terrorist!" A person yelled.

"I'm not a terrorist!" Saitama angrily hollered back, not helping his case whatsoever.

\--------

Location: Elsewhere in Z City

Sonic was running as fast as his legs would let him, zipping around corners and flying down streets. He knew if Rider heard the evacuation he wouldn't leave. He would make sure all the citizens made it out first, the big hearted idiot! He had to warn him, get him out before it was too late. 

As Sonic entered Z city, he had to slow his pace to dodge all the undead, that was when he nearly got impaled by a bayonet.

"This is so much fun!" 

There stood an imposing middle aged man, lean with broad shoulders and very tall.

"Watch what you're doin'!" Sonic complained. "Who are you anyway?"

The man turned to Sonic. He had short, spiky gold hair flattened out towards the top. a defined squared jaw, and light facial hair with a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. "The name's father Alexander Anderson." He wore round glasses, a large white cassock, a clerical collar, white gloves, and a silver cross. "Look laddie, you're a protestant eyesore. So just go ahead and die for all I care."

A priest it seemed. Sonic never really got along with their kind. "I could have let you off like that, but you had to go and piss me off with your arrogant attitude. I'm gonna destroy you here and now, but let me get this out of the way first...I'm a class S hunter and a perfectionist when it comes to my job. If you surrender now, you will die quickly. So what will you do?" Sonic gave way to a splitting creepy grin, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Whoops slipped into my bad habit again," he added playfully.

The priest grinned viciously and in a blink of the eyes was stabbing at Sonic.

“What are you doing? Was that supposed to hit me?" Sonic moved like a blur using the terrain to bounce from location to location. "You can't see me, can you? Am I too fast for you?" He zipped around the priest mocking, "It's useless." The father swung a blade at him, but Sonic easily dodged it with a backflip. "I see through your moves." Sonic leapt up and came down in a flip kick on the father's head. "There's no way I'd lose against you."

There is a pause then the priest looked up at Sonic and said, "What did ya' say ta' mey boy?"

Sonic was floored that the lethal kick had no effect and narrowly dodged another attack as it shredded his shirt.

\-----

Location: Helling Academy, A City

A staffer ran into the conference room. 

"Sir! This is the latest from our intelligence agency! In Rome…. Division XIII of the Vatican Special forces, the iscariot order, has commenced operations!"

"Division XIII...the Iscariot..is this some new instrument of Catholicism? How many were deployed?"

"Only one man was sent. A knight of the church, Paladin Father Alexander Anderson."

Metal Bat Slammed his fist on the table. "I can't believe it! The Vatican plans to walk in and save the day, boosting their popularity and donation drive."

"We have to stop the missile now! This is not the time to be fighting the Vatican!" Lightspeed Flash spoke up.

"It's too late, it's already on course," Metal Knight replied. 

The room went silent.

\---------

Location: Elsewhere in Z City

Sonic was on the run with the priest hot on his heels, 'My punches and kicks aren't doing anything! Am I lacking in power?' He dodged another swipe of blades, 'I can't kill him unarmed. Gotta retreat for now to go get myself weapons.'

"Did you really think someone like me who is fighting for a noble purpose would lose to a protestant dog?!" The mad priest shouted and impaled him with dozens of bayonets. Blood squirted and bones snapped, but it was an illusion and only Sonic's clothes were hit.

Sonic stood naked before the priest in the rain. "Just you wait there. The next time we meet will be your last." Then he vanished.

"He disappeared," The father remarked. "Well it doesn't matter, let the protestant dog run for the moment. Now then…shall we get moving again." 

\----

Location: Middle of Z City

Sirens wailed as the emergency broadcast message played on loop. 

"This is an emergency evacuation notice. Disaster level dragon. Please get away from here as far and as fast as you can."

Genos wasn't bothering to hide his true form as he flew through the air. He watched as people got out of their cars and stood there just waiting for the end. 

'I'm not surprised most people have already given up hope. It's not just Z city, but the surrounding cities will also be affected. Trying to escape now is meaningless. There isn't enough time left!' Genos made it to the top of the highest building. 'I didn't expect to have to test this magic this soon.' He powered up both of his arms, one glowing red the other white. 'I've only been able to use one spell at a time, but let's see if I can do something about it with a full power shot from my core." The glowing lights meet in the middle of his chest and a new color emerged, blue. 'Master lives in this city too. I can't just run away and leave him here to die!' Genos focused his energy. 'In order to fire a shot from my incineration and glacier spell at full power…I need 5 seconds to charge the energy for it inside my body. The target is already in very close proximity. Even if I succeed in hitting the target what will happen? Wouldn't the missile just burst into smaller pieces and still cause a disaster? Wait, am I even strong enough to destroy it?'

Genos heard a voice from behind him. 

"Well calm down." 

It was the elderly vampire. 

"I see your mind is clouded. You are far too young to be considering failure, son. It's best you don't think too much and just do it. Especially on last minute situations. The outcome will be the same anyway."

Genos pondered on the aging vampire's instructions, 'It's best not to think too much and just do it?' The image of his Master Saitama passed though his thoughts and he found his resolve. "Bang get down!"

"Ho!" The old vampire exclaimed.

"I'll stop thinking about the collateral damage and the consequences. I'll just poor all of myself into this one shot!" Genos then set loose a massive shot of fire and ice that hit the incoming missile. The blowback force pushed him into the building and formed a spider webbed cracked crater.

The explosion lit up the dark rainy sky in a brilliant flash of yellow and orange for a brief moment before falling to the city as fiery rubble.

Genos fell down to his knees exhausted. That used up most of his magic. He would need to feed several times before he got it all back. It was good the city was empty he could barely move his wings muchless hold up a charm.

As he turned toward Bang to say something, a boot came around and kicked him in the face sending him several stories to the ground. Then he was pinned to the pavement with bayonets through his hands and arms.

"Beautiful day today, no? Abominations…."

Genos could see it was a man, lean with broad shoulders and very tall. His round glasses shined like headlights as he stalked forward in the dark.

\-------

Location: Helling Academy, A City

"We lost track of the missile!" A staffer yelled.

"What?!" Metal Knight hollered back and ran over to the screen.

"The vampires are practically at our door!" A young woman in front of a monitor said.

"We need to evacuate!" Another staffer called out.

"Running away from vampires is bound to hurt our image," Atomic Samurai grumbled.

"There's no need for that," a gravelly voice cut through the sounds of panic. "You're luck I happened to be in when all this happened," He took a big inhale off the cigarette in his mouth, making the amber glow bright, before exhaling it slowly. 

"Can we leave this to you?" Atomic Samurai asked, "You'll be up against…"

"Don't worry about that. You should worry about their lives instead." Zombieman had short, scruffy black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a shabby, open gray trench coat over his black singlet, with tan stitched pants and a thick brown belt with tanker boots. 

As he walked out of the meeting room, he thought to himself, 'Paradise Group...a bunch of spineless amateurs with freak chips going on a rampage, huh? Their leader, class B criminal Hammerhead, however, might have a little more back bone.'

\-------

Location: Middle of Z City

"My boy, your pain and anguish is quite becoming. Yet your death still flees from you. Why you ask? No bayonets have penetrated your heart. Only rarely have I had hell spawn for my prey. It's only right I enjoy this." 

Genos bit back his screams of anguish and growled out through gritted teeth, "WHO-ARE-YOU?" He tried to pull free of the blade, but they burned his flesh like hot irons.

The older vampire, Bang, stepped forward, "Division XIII...the Iscariot...belonging to the Vatican special forces. The most powerful group under the Vatican's command. Iscariot, which officially does not exist, specializes in the destruction of impure souls of demons, heretics, and terrorists. You are Father Alexander Anderson, Knight of the Church, a paladin. "Assassin" Anderson, "Bayonet" Anderson, "Executioner" Anderson, "Dust to Dust" Anderson are only some of your numerous aliases." 

"Bingo! You bloodsucking heathen. Bang of Castle Silver Fang, creator of the blood magic martial art ever flowing blood stained fist, I assume?" 

"One in the same." Bang grumbled with a grin.

Anderson chuckled, "It seems the only ones left are you two?"

"Really? You don't say…" Bang played coy.

The two men stare each other down, sizing one another up.

'Squaring off face to face with an elder vampire. Rather brave,' Bang thought. 'For a human he's quite strong.' Then he noticed the blades buring the incubus' flesh. They had been bathed in holy water. 'We wouldn't have a very good time with one of these in us.'

Father Anderson readied his bayonets and held them up in front of his face, laced between his fingers like claws. 

Bang made a cut at his wrist and formed the liquid blood into a solid red scythe, with gleaming edge.

In the blink of an eye they crossed blades. Bang got a hit, but the priest blocked it and knocked him back, sending him flying into a building. 

The priest threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "Hahahahah! Is that all you got you unholy abomination?"

Bang rose from the rubble. His shirt was ripped off exposing his toned and muscular frame. He rotated his right shoulder a few times and said, "My shoulders are getting stiff, I felt that a little. I admit I was careless. There are times when it's better to not hold back I guess."

\-------

Location: Outskirts of City A

People were causing riots in the streets running in fear from the ghouls.

"Boss I see our target!" The buck tooth vampire said as Hellsing Academy appeared over the horizon. "Let's go!" 

But Hammerhead halted the march, "Something's here." 

From the darkness Zombie Man stepped into the street light. 

"I've been waiting for you Hammerhead." Lightening was a backdrop for his already dark figure.

"What do you want? You a lost rat or something?" Hammerhead mocked.

"I'm part of the Hellsing garbage disposal unit. A specialist in cleaning up subordinate trash like you."

"Specialist? What bloody fucking specialist? Are you trying to be funny? Hahaha," Hammerhead laughed then snapped his fingers, "KILL HIM!"

Ghoul cops shoot their guns and riddled the trench coat man with bullets. He collapsed to the ground.

"What? Done with it already?" Hammerhead asked, finding the defeat amusing, but stopped chuckling as he saw the dead man get back up to his feet. 

"Guns have no effect on me." He pulled out his two long pistols from his coat. "Normally, you cannot kill a vampire with mere guns! That's if you were to use an ordinary gun…that's why I have anti-freak weapons, 454 castle and the 13mm jackal."

Zombie Man held his arms out and fired. Each bullet was like an exposition as it hit its intended targets. The hammer clicked and another four ghouls dropped as the bullet passed through them like a hot knife through butter. Until, finally, all that was left was a crowd of the knockoff vampires.

"How are you doing this?" Hammerhead screamed, "It's those bullets!"

"Blessed silver crosses were melted down to make these 13mm exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again. Using ghouls to battle was not a good idea." Zombieman taunted. 

"Why are you doing this?" Hammerhead shouted desperately, "Why help the mortals?"

Zombieman raised a brow and looked down his nose to the B class criminal. "You think yourself a vampire? How pathetic. If I were to let punks like you run around creating problems, I would be in a lot of trouble." He pulled out a bloodied and bent cigarette. "If an ignorant fool like yourself were to stir up more trouble than this..." he paused to light it in the downpour, "Then the destruction of mankind is a distinct possibility. I still have too many human reasons..." he paused again to take a long drag, "I can't allow that." He blew a stream of grey smoke into the air. "NOW DIE!"

\-------

Location: Middle of Z City, Round 2

Bang prepared his stance for another round. 'Shit I took a blow way more powerful than I expected right off the bat, but I absolutely can't afford to lose here. I guess I'll have no choice but to use it.' He charged the cackling priest and turned into a swarm of bats, then rematerialized behind Father Anderson and impaled him though the chest. 

Anderson coughed up blood, "Ahem!"

Bang impaled him over and over again. The priest's rib cage cracked open, but Bang did not stop until his flesh resembled ground meat.

Tiered from the excessive use of blood to work his magic, Bang jumped back to let the priest fall apart. 

Instead he watched the horrific process of the man heal and stand back to his feet. "Could it be your chain attack is over?" The wounds closed shut.

Bang couldn't believe his eyes. "A regenerator?"

"Yes!" The priest joyously exclaimed. "The incantation was engineered through extensive research to destroy you and your kind. Guess I'll get a little serious now."

The priest was rejuvenated, but Bang was not. He used what remained of his power holding back bayonets with his scythe. Bang was face to face with the madman. "Supernatural regenerative ability. You Monster."

"Your powers continue to weaken and weaken as you use more blood. How pathetic." The Father yelled in Bang's face..

"Let go of Bang right now!" Genos screamed as he pulled out yet another bayonet from his arm. 

Anderson could see he got one arm free and was working on the other. He hummed in thought. 'The boy still moves even after such a devastating attack. I may have underestimated him.' Then he threw back his head in great laughter.

Bang doubled down on the threat of fighting two monsters at once. "You have no chance of winning, Anderson. Retreat while you can still count yourself amongst the living."

"What sort of bullshit are you spouting?" Father Anderson spat back in his face.

\------

Location: Outskirts of City A

Hammerhead managed to just dodge the bullets shot at him, but his cohorts were not so lucky. He watched as each of their bald heads exploded like a pinata. In a desperate attempt to take cover he punched the ground and made a crater.

'So he's decided to attack me instead of running away,' Zombie Man noticed. 'Seems like he's not as stupid as he looks.' His mouth with the cigarette twisted into a wicked smiled.

They traded punches and bullets, each getting back up after the exchange. The rain was stained with blood.

"I'm not like any vampire you've ever faced!" Hammerhead boasted. "You can regret going up against me in the after life for all eternity!" Wild as a barbarian, he punched through Zombie Man's chest, ripped out his heart then grabbed his head and twisted it off like a bottle cap. 

The hunter's body fell like a sack of potatoes. Hammerhead dropped the head, still breathing hard from the exhilaration of the kill, and laughed hysterically. "I did it! I killed an S class hunter! AHAHAHAHAH!" He pumped his arm in triumph.

While the idiot was laughing Zombie Man's body stood up behind him and picked up his head.

Hammerhead turned sharply when he felt movement behind him and gaped like a fish in horror. "Didn't I pry out your heart and wrench off your head?!"

The head started talking before being placed on the shoulders, "Such techniques shall never kill me. Much like yourself, I am the fruit of our research into battling the inhuman by Hellsing Academy's science division, the House of Evolution."

The B class villain screamed for his life, turned, and started to run. 

Zombie Man lined up the shot to the back of the head and hammerhead went down. 

Zombie Man pulled out his cell phone and made a call as he lit another cigarette in the drizzling rain. "Threat has been neutralized…Yeah I got the body, it's right here…." He never finished the sentence as the cigarette fell from his mouth and his red eyes wet wide when he noticed the empty spot on the pavement. 'His body is gone!'

\-------

Location: Middle of Z City

Genos removed the last blade from his arm and took a knee. "I will eliminate you," he growled and flew at supernatural speeds. He readied his left fist and punched a fireball in the side of the priest's head, sending him crashing into a nearby building.

Bang, on the other hand, was spent. He collapsed to the pavement as his blood weapon reversed to liquid.

Geons was panting hard, still in recovery from the attack, 'Did I get him?' He wondered.

Suddenly the priest appeared next to him, grabbed Genos’ hand with enough force to rip his arm from the socket while punching Genos in the face and sending him flying into a wall, cracking it on impact.

"Now you ticked me off!" Father Anderson's cheek was swollen and bloodied. His glasses were shattered and lopsided.

"Let my guard down again. When will I ever learn?" Genos chastised himself as he used his powers to freeze the gaping, bleeding hole where his arm used to be, and got back to his feet.

Genos knew they didn't stand a chance. All they could do was get as far away as possible. If he could distract the crazy priest, they might just make it.

Genos took a deep breath then ran at full speed giving Father Anderson a flying kick to the face. While the man was still recovering Genos picked up Bang and flapped his wings to fly away.

"Where are you going?" The priest looked up, face already healed. "Running is useless. ~For dust thou art, and unto dust thou shalt return~" he said in lyrical tone, then pulled out a glass bottle from his robes and threw it at the incubus, shattering it on his back.

Genos opened his mouth in a silent scream as the flesh on his back and wings melted away from the holy water. Then he quickly plummeted to the road, landing with a thud. His right arm barely held on by threads.

Genos knew they were going to die and there was nothing that could change that. 'Shall this be my grave, Master?' He mourned, his last thoughts of Saitama.

"To think you would try to save one of your unholy brethren. Haha! I was impressed you actually managed to put a scratch on me. The scratch already healed up though. Now quietly bow down to your slaughter, abomination." The killer raised a bayonet in each hand, hell bent to decapitate the incubus and vampire.

"Stop right there!" A voice rang out with a gunshot.

Father Anderson crossed his bayonets to block the shot and both blades shattered on impact.

Genos looked up to see that it was Rider with a smoking gun.

"What are you trying to accomplish? His actions just saved the city, he's not a bad monster. You should be ashamed! The fight is over. He's hurt so bad he can't even move!"

"No don't!" Genos knew the priest had no mercy, Rider was in danger.

"I am so sick of you protestant dogs," The priest complained.

Rider lined up to fire again, but the priest closed the distance and was on him, grabbing his gun. He squeezed hard and lifted Rider into the air and slapped his body onto the pavement. Then lifted his body again and smashed him on the opposite side of the road. Finally, he threw the hunter to the side, like a used rag.

"I'm sorry," Father Anderson said solemnly to Genos, "I didn't mean to make you wait for the death blow."

"Justice tackle!" Rider was up and had his arms around the tall man in an attempt to grapple him, though it functioned more as an awkward hug. "I know I'm not expected to win," Rider said before being punched down to the ground, "a licenseless hunter, a civilian, won't be of much help," He continued. "I know that better than anyone." Still, he managed to get to his feet. "I know I'm not fit to be a hunter. I know that I'm weak. I know it all too well!" Blood was dripping from his brow. "I can't even hope to beat you! I know that better than anyone! And yet...I don't have a choice…but to do it. Because if I don't who else will. It doesn't matter if I stand a chance or not." He took a stance ready to fight. "I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU HERE AND NOW!" 

Father Anderson was unmoved. "Quit spouting all that nonsense and drop dead already,” he growled and punched him again.

\-------

Location: Middle of Z City

Saitama was lost; really, really, lost. 

Sure this was his town, he knew every alley way and street corner, but the whole place was one big empty ghost town. Well, except for all the shambling undead.

"Sure are a lot of monsters out today," he said to himself. Saitama left a wake of corpses behind him as he searched the city for those bald vampires. "So I heard that they went into this direction, but there's no way I can find them in this city…I think I'll go home for the day."

Then he heard a yell, "I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU HERE AND NOW!" 

"Is that Rider?" Saitama asked himself. He used his supernatural speed and followed the sound and arrived just in time to catch Rider before he hit the ground. "You did well. Nice fight," he said to the nearly unconscious man.

"And another abomination pops up," the tall man in black robes said to him.

Saitama looked around taking in the scene and that was when his heart dropped to his stomach. "Woah Genos! Dude look at you, how are you even alive?" 

Genos was laying on his belly in the middle of the road. His skin and wings had been burned away, exposing bone and muscle to the rain.

"Mas-ter," Genos gasped, he could barely speak.

"Thank goodness…" Saitama said under his breath, "Hold on a little longer. Just let me punch this guy."

Lightning flashed as the tall guy swung a sword at Saitama's face. Saitama turned, catching the thing in his teeth and crunched the blade. This close Saitama could see now the man was a catholic priest.

"That’s quite impressive," The Father said. "Compared to all the other trash so far, you're definitely something." Then he started to preach, "We are the ministers of God. In flaming fire we take vengeance on them that know not God and that obey not the catholic gospel of our lord Jesus Christ, who shall be punished with everlasting destruction from the presence of the lord and from the glory of his power, this honour have all his saints. AMEN."

"Shut up," Saitama said with his face cast in shadow as his eyes glowed red. "Blal blah blah. Are you done yet?"

Genos has never seen his master so exasperated before.

The priest growled and charged him with bayonets drawn. Then Saitama uppercut him right in his square jaw with a great booming sound. For a brief moment the rain stopped and Father Anderson was sent flying backwards to land with a thud on the pavement, unconscious.

It was then Sonic appeared from nowhere in his full ninja hunting gear saying, "I came back as fast as I could, fully equipped and ready to fight!" His smile quickly faded, when he saw the priest spread eagle on his back and Saitama's fist still smoking. "It's over?"

The scene was a lot to take in. There was an old shirtless guy getting up from laying in the road. There was Genos in a pool of his own blood and missing both arms. Then he found Rider face down in a puddle.

"Rider!" Sonic ran to his side and cradled Rider's head in his lap. Rider coughed and spat blood.  
\-----

Location: Somewhere in Z City

Hammerhead was running like a scared fool through the forest, the bullet still lodged in the back of his skull. 'That was a close one! I was lucky he aimed for my head! And I was lucky my skull is many times thicker than normal! It's the first time I lost a fight! Shit! Damn you! I don't know who you are, but I swear I'll get you back for this one day.'

Out of nowhere he was hit and knocked to the ground. At first he thought it was that guy again, but in reality it was far worse. It was his vampire masters, the Paradise brothers.

Hammerhead immediately started begging for his life, "F-for-forgive m-" he was cut off with a kick to the face.

"Begging for forgiveness after stealing from the Organization. You must be one dumb motherfucker," the tan brother in the beanie hat said.

"We let you steal the chips on purpose to get real battle data though," the tall, long haired, blonde brother said. 

"What do you want to do with the body?" The tan vampire asked.

"Just leave him there." The blonde answered.

Hammerhead held still playing dead as he cried. 'I'm so glad, I have such a thick skull. Mommy I promise I'll be good from now on.'

\-----

Location: Middle of Z City

Somehow Sonic appearing snapped Saitama out of his rage and he quickly reordered his priorities, "GENOS!"

Genos was hurt bad, but he still fought to get up from the ground to meet his master. 

Saitama gave worried instructions. "Try not to move." He placed his hands on Genos shoulders to help hold up his torso.

Genos groaned in pain.

"What can I do? How can I fix this?" Saitama was on the verge of panic. This was worse than the time with the bat lady and he barely saved him then. Saitama promised himself he wouldn't let anything hurt Genos like that again and here he was bleeding out from his arms.

"I can heal him." It was then that Saitama noticed the old man. "But I need blood to do it," He said.

Saitama was on the verge of crying and didn't hesitate to offer his wrist. "Use mine. Take as much as you need. Old man, just please take care of Genos."

The old man used his nail that morphed into a claw to cut a small line. It was so sharp Saitama didn't even feel it. Then the old guy moved his hand above the cut and the blood floated up like a red ribbon.

Shortly after the priest went unconscious, a swarm of biblical pages came from his coat, engulfed him and he vanished.

Hours passed and they sought shelter in one of the broken office buildings. Sonic gave Rider first aid and was sitting with him making sure he didn't fall asleep from a concussion. Saitama could hear Rider insist, "I'm fine," and Sonic snapback with, "No you're not."

Bang was still hard at work, weaving blood into Genos' body and rebuilding him. Genos seemed much calmer than when he usually drank Saitama's blood and they spoke in whispers.

"I'm sorry master. I went searching for you and I let my guard down again, now I'm using all your blood." Genos sounded so remorseful.

"That's ok. Don't you worry about that. We can always get it back." 

Seeing that his master wasn't angry at him, Genos smiled and half joked, "we really need to get you a mobile Master."

"I guess so," saitama tried to laugh at the situation, it was forced and fake. Saitama pet his blonde hair as tears ran down his nose. "I'm so sorry Genos. I failed to keep you safe."

"Master…"

"I promised myself that I'd let no one hurt you again...if I hadn't come you'd be-"

Genos cut him off with a shushing sound, "But you did come. You did save me. Just as I know you always will."

"Genos...I don't know if I'm strong enough. If I lose you-"

"You haven't lost me and you're not going to lose me. I promised you I would follow you to the very end."

They smiled sweetly at each other and Saitama finally stopped crying.

"Never have I seen a greater bond between two individuals," Bang said to them. "You truly share something great and rare. It is that kind of bond that makes this process so much better." And with that the master blood manipulator finished his work. "The wounds are closed and limbs regenerated. Try moving your arms."

Genos followed instructions and flexed his fingers, opening and closing them into fists. Then he used his new arms to push himself up to stretch his wings. The skin felt tight and his muscles ached with a soreness, but his body was intact.

"Your magic will take a while to restore. I had to use what was available to bring back your limbs. So no picking fights," The old man instructed and wagged his finger.

Genos nodded then turned his attention to his master. He leaned in, touched their foreheads together and nuzzled. As much as he hurt it always felt better to be with Saitama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garou half breed son of vampire lord Bang is on the prowl and Hellsing hunters are on the menue.

Location: Middle of Z City

Saitama pulled back from his cuddle with Genos, only slightly embarrassed by the PDA and looked to Bang. "Thank you, old guy."

"I have a name you know. It's Bang." He sounded so put out for a vampire. His fangs were long and went past his bushy mustache and his lower lip. 

Rider finally escaped Sonic and walked over to greet the respectable vampire, "That's amazing what you did. I've never seen a healing technique quite like that."

"Well this is about how it goes, it's just energy manipulation using blood as medium." Bang didn't appear to be above a humble brag, "How bout it? wanna give it a try? Saitama, Genos, you both seem quick on the uptake. If it's you two, you might be able to get the hang of blood manipulation magic very quickly."

Saitama waived him off, remember the backfired results of his new powers, "No I'm not interested. Genos you give it a try."

Genos tiredly shook his head, "I'm afraid I'll have to pass too. What I need is absolute destructive power."

A mop of orange hair in the shape of a mullet holding an umbrella interrupted their chat, "How dare you pair of imbeciles mock the Ever Flowing Blood Stained Fist! I, Charanko, Master Bang's best disciple, shall put you back in your place." Before he has a chance to take a stance. Genos has already grabbed him by the throat, rendering him helpless. "Guh! I give!" He coughed before Genos released him.

"This is your best disciple?" Sonic approached with a skeptical tone.

More politely Rider added, "I heard your dojo was full of skilled fighters, Master Bang."

"Well, it was until one of my disciples went on a rampage. All my skilled disciples were killed by him."

"Is he strong? What's his name?" Saitama asked. Genos slumped in his arms as if he was ready to fall asleep.

"Garou…" Bang continued, "He was my best disciple back then, but I had to expel him after giving him a good beating. Turns out, I didn't have the heart to kill my own son."

"Your...son?" Rider asked cautiously. "Forgive me, but I wasn't aware vampires could reproduce."

The old vampire hummed to himself, "Hmmm yes, neither was I. I fell in love with a young maiden some years back, but I couldn't take the light from her. I didn't know she was with child until Garou saw the picture of his mother I kept. The boy flew into a rage. Apparently I was the reason his mother died in childbirth and why he never felt like he belonged and was bullied for it. He blamed me for all the wrongs in his life and...perhaps he was right...but the events that followed...I could not have foreseen." Bang took a breath and sighed remorseful. "She was the reason I gave up human blood and swapped to a diet solely of pigs blood. It does the job, but my magic isn't as strong."

"You must be really strong then old man." Saitama said, not imagining how anyone could be satisfied off straight animal's blood.

"You imbecile!" Charanko piped up bravely, "How can you not know the famous vampire Lord Bang! Denom level monster threat. Master of Silver Fang Castle. Leading his enemies around by the nose by moving like a calm stream...only to finish them off with a blood scythe forged from his own blood! A true master of all martial arts." Charanko then pointed at Saitama, "You're just some newbie vampire aren't you? Make light of Master and you'll be in for a painful surprise!"

"Charanko, don't make me lose face!" Bang spoke up, "Saitama is many times stronger than me."

Charanko was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe his ears. "Many times…Master you must be jok-"

Bang held up his hand effectively silencing the lesser vampire. "Not another word." He then looked toward the two pairs of men and said, "You are welcome to my castle any time. Please come and visit. There is natural hot spring located under the castle, you're welcome to use it."

Rider and sonic shared a glance before Rider said, "Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll pass on that. It would be frowned upon for hunters to enter Castle Silver Fang."

"Young man what I witnessed you do today was nothing short of heroic. The way you stood up for Genos and I, with little regard for your safety was the single greatest thing I've seen a human do. To think you a hunter would take the side of we monsters…" He chuckled to himself lightly. "Mayhaps there is hope for this world."

Rider blushed below his round rim glasses, and humbly said, "I'm not really a hunter and I just did what any decent person would do in the same situation."

The elder vampire's eyes were sharp and focused but had a softness to them. "Even so, my door is always open and you are forever welcomed at Castle Silver Fang."

\------

A few days later~

Location: City A, Hellsing Academy Main Hall

Before the Hunter Graduation Ceremony stood the head of the Hellsing Academy. She had a tall, thin build, almost to the point of being lanky with creamy brown skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her attire consisted of a black blazer and black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red cravat. She also wore a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses, "My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Van Hellsing, descendant of Abraham Van Hellsing and the last of my line. When I was 12 years old, my father passed away and entrusted me with the family's mission to lead the charge against all manner of monsters and undead that would harm the people of this country. 

"As the official head of the Hellsing academy, I welcome you to this fateful day. Feel proud. This Academy has been training hunters for over a century now, and you are the latest graduates in that long honorable history.

"Your enemies are to be ghouls and vampires which gain immortality by drinking human blood. Our job is to carry around garlic and holy water, put a wooden stake in its heart, chop off its head, burn its corpse, and sprinkle its ashes at the crossroads. The impure soul shall turn into ash around the figure of the cross…. 

"This is what we do. The Hellsing Academy was established a century ago with the intention to fight vampires. If we were to have never been created, they should surely have realized their goal of subverting mankind into a race of demonic vermin.

"Right now we have 390 C-Class, 101 B Class, 38 A Class, 17 S Class. Clearly not enough hunters for the task at hand. There now stands a wall that cannot be surpassed unless the whole of humanity works together.

"We do not expect you to do the work for free. For every monster you defeat, you will receive a suitable reward.

"The scale of the oncoming disaster has never been higher. We are at war against a conspiracy of vampire experts and they are displaying remarkable skill. Gentlemen the enemy is just like us-"

A loud voice cut through the speech, "GOTTA ADMIT WHAT THE OLD MAN SAID IS TRUE! EVEN IF ALL OF YOU GANGED UP ON ME, YOU COULDN'T KILL ME! NOW THAT WE'RE ALL GATHERED IN ONE PLACE, LET'S FIND OUT WHO'S THE STRONGEST! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!"

There in the middle of the crowd was a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long silver hair that spikes upwards in two large prongs, giving the feeling of a young wolf. While not being a particularly large person, he was quite muscular wearing a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white martial arts pants. 

Integra did not humor the intruder, "That's enough you can leave now."

"That's how you treat your guests? Miss officer of justice? Uhum, I made up my mind. I'll punish the cowards. Time to conduct evil...and kill everyone!"

"He's out for blood. Throw him out." She gave the order to her three A Class hunters presiding over the graduation.

All those years of watching the supposed "hero" win brought him to this day, 'The popular will win, the hated will lose, it's such a tragedy. Then I won't lose to anyone! I will become the strongest villain and change the story!'

Garou easily defeated a young man wearing a cape, mask, and a magician's top hat. Then a large muscular man with a defined mustache swung on him. Before the big man even realized it, his arm was twisted and broken on itself.

"Oh no...that looks BROKEN." Garou mocked, "The strong are strong you dumbass." And punched his lights out.

"That kid's kicking A class ass!" One of the graduates screamed. 

"What the fuck!" Another called out.

"What're ya gaining from it?" A graduate asked. 

"Aren't you one of us?" Someone from the crowd demanded. 

Garou stopped his onslaught to lecture. "No, no, no, no. What are you talking about imbeciles? Try to stay up to date. You guys don't get monsters. Listen. Heros are always late, monsters always get the initiative. They appear with no rhyme or reason. All of you are on the human side. I'm on the monster side."

A young man with black hair cut short and dark eyes, wearing a dark blue Kung Fu suit with white trimming stepped forward, "A man calling himself a monster...what a fool! You're right, you're not human, you are scum. The A class rank 6, Blue Fire shall cremate you!" He waved his hands and made a blast of flames appear, setting more that one person on fire.

"Hohoho, interesting." Across the room Garou held the bloody stump of Blue Fire's arm and from the sleeve he pulled out a mechanical device. "As I thought, just a cheap parlor trick. If you know the trick, there's really nothing amazing about it."

Blue Fire was too enraged to feel the pain. 

Knowing the situation was out of control, Integra shouted into her communication piece, "This is the center hall! There's an incident amongst the graduates. Please send in all hunters within the building and a medic team too!"

\------

Location: City D Convention Center

The center was bustling, a large crowd drawn in to watch the gaming competition. The main attraction was the man with a paper bag on his head unleashing an infinite combo attack on his current competitor. The spectators cheered as the life bar steadily drained to zero, the man’s opponent defeated in a matter of seconds.

The man with the paper bag on his head stood from the table, shaking hands with the loser, his massive frame towering over his competitor. The crowd was buzzing with excitement.

"That's the guy they call the earth's strongest gammer."

"It's King!"

"That's King!"

"You're already in Mr. King's sights, you’ll never win."

King was a towering 8 foot tall man who wore a brown paper bag over his head with eye holes cut out. He was built like a box, all angles and straight lines, with extremely large hands and thick fingers.

"I knew I've seen his mask before! He wears it to hide his secret identity."

"King! King! King!"

"Please sign this!"

His opponent, after learning he was playing against King, kneeled before him, pleading for forgiveness, "I-I-I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you!"

The rumble of the crowd grew louder.

"The player went on his knees!"

"The dude's crying!"

"Hurray for King!"

"The other guy fainted! Is this some kinda' super power?"

"That's just King's presence."

Above the noise and chatter of the onlookers, there was a thunderous sound pounding away, the speed of its rhythm increasing by the second.

"What's that noise?"

"Don't you know that's the King engine. That's the sound that starts when the strongest gamer on earth readies for battle. It has been said there isn't a single player that could defeat him in any game!"

"How can I become as strong a player as you?" A random stranger asked the man with the paper bag.

"I'm in a hurry...can you move aside?" The tall man said in a deep masculine tone.

"Are we causing trouble for Mr. King?!"

"We're sorry!"

"MAKE A PATH, MAKE A PATH!"

"Show us your face!" A fan came running out of nowhere and grabbed the paper bag. King's hands were full, he couldn't stop him in time. The fan pulled and ripped the paper bag off from under his hood.

A collective gasp came from the surrounding people as they saw the man as he truly was for the first time. King had shoulder-length, slicked-back blonde hair that he kept combed back down to the nape of his neck. His face appeared stitched together with pale green skin, and watery blue eyes. His most notorious features were three vertical scars straight over his left eye, with sunken cheeks and a defined jawline. He had a square blocky head with bolts on his neck to serve as grotesque electrodes. 

'How did it end up like this?' King helplessly thought as a ripple of growing fear went through the gathered crowd and his life unraveled before him in slow motion. 

\------  
Location: M City shopping district

While out shopping Genos and Saitama come across the rabble of an angry mob.

A person screamed, "What the hell is that?!"

"It's a monster, get it!" Another shouted.

"Not even five grown men could subdue it!" Someone yelled. 

Genos brought the matter to the attention of his master. "Master that person appears to be in trouble."

"Who?" Saitama inquired.

More shouting could be heard, "A monster!"

"Protect the children!"

"It's over there!" The mob seemed to be chasing something.

"A monster?" Genos answered, "Master could probably wipe it out. No wait...the man in trouble is a monster."

\-----

King managed to make it to a public bathroom and barricaded himself in. As the people chasing him banged on the door, King sought refuge inside one of the empty stalls. Breathing hard he said aloud, "So they came to kill me."

Panic took over as his thoughts ran away with him, 'How did it end up like this? Scary, so scary. I'm not dangerous at all! I'm just a kid's throw away science experiment! A robot with an artificial intelligence held together by meat parts…I'm twice as...no TEN TIMES more cowardly than anyone. I'm so scared other people can hear my heart engine revving.' King looked down under his hoodie to see his electrified dome over his heart.

His watery eyes leaked like a faucet, 'It just happens that I was created by Child Emperor to battle in pit fights with other constructs, but I was so scared I ran away. Then Hellsing Academy came and gave me the unlicensed monster title without my consent and made me a wanted man! I only play video games competitively because it's the only thing I'm good at. Now I live on the lamb as a secluded useless otaku! That's all! I am no threat to anyone! They're a threat to me!' 

King gulped hard as the mob outside grew louder, 'Oh shit I don't wanna die! Think. What can I do in a situation like this?' 

After racking his brain over and over, there was only one simple conclusion, 'There's absolutely nothing I can do about it. It's the end.' 

The barricaded door was getting beaten off its hinges and king frantically looked around the room and found a small window, 'Can I make a run for it?'

\-----

Location: City A, Hellsing Academy Main Hall

In a matter of minutes Hellsing's graduating class were turned into a waterpark of blood that painted the walls and floor red. 

All that was left standing was Integra at her podium, with blood splashed across her glasses. Her face reflected the horror she witnessed a mere few seconds before.

"Now that should make a bloody great debut for Garou The Monster. Too bad you’re no good. I can't even use you as proper stepping stones, but I admit taking on several S class hunters at once might be too harsh for me right now, so I'll take my leave." He bowed in Integra's direction. "Within half a year I'll be even stronger than now and come back through your main gate." Then he turned to leave. With every step he took, the pooled blood moved toward him and slowly absorbed into his body.

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Integra yelled out after him.

The young man turned toward her with a cocky swagger. "The villain."

\-------------

Location: M city, King's apartment 

Hydraulic pistons in his legs pumped as he ran holding his hood over his face. Luckily his place wasn't far and he managed to make it behind his door before anyone else could see him.

He let out a puff of air as he relaxed, safe in his sanctuary. "I got home safely. That mob is gonna haunt my nightmares."

The apartment was the definition of Bachelor's pad. Bags of trash set off to the side, unsorted. Dishes piled up in the sink. Controllers and console wires stretched across the floor. Open chip bags and others snack packages littered every surface.

Talking to himself, King said, "I'll play the game and forget about it all. The new dating simulation, "Doki doki Sisters" limited first edition. I'm so hyped. Gotta love the excitement of a newly bought game. Can't wait to try it out. Dating games are an oasis for the heart. I can't get enough of Doki Doki Sisters' opening. I'm so pumped."

The game booted up and a cute anime girl with too big hair popped up, "Wake up onii-chan! It's morning!" 

"The hell is up with the voice actress? Can she sound any more bland?" But King let it slide and moved on. "Now the name entry screen...tough choice."

"Why don't you go with King?"

Without a second guess he answered, "Nah, using my gamer tag is a bit...if anyone sees the game character calling me "King Onii-chan" I'm gonna kill myself." Thinking a moment on the question he turned to see a bald, ordinary-looking man with a thin, but well-built physique, of average height and weight. His skin was very pale with gaunt cheeks, and eyes that appeared sunken.

'….Eh? Who's this guy? What's he doing here?' King finally noticed.

"The window was open." The baldy answered his puzzled face.

"Dude this is the 22nd floor." King was quick on the response, but switched to an intimidating front. "This is quite bothersome, you can't just walk into someone else's home? Don't you know I'm a scary monster?"

"Yeah that's what I heard, but I gotta say..." He turned his shiny bald head toward the TV, "Didn't think you'd be a guy into this kinda' game."

"Onii-chan tell me your name!" The game voice said.

"STOOOOOP!" King yelled in embarrassment.

The bald man picked up a game case, "What kinda' game is this? Any fun?"

"Eh?" King questioned then saw an opening to bury the evidence of his otaku side, "AH! THAT ONE'S AN ACTION GAME!"

"Do you pilot a robot in this?" his expression was extremely passive.

"YEAH I'M REALLY INTO THAT KIND OF ACTION GAME, I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE ONE! BUT IT TURNED OUT TO BE A LOVE DATING SIM! I BOUGHT THE WRONG GAME!" In a dramatic flare of acting he threw the game case on ground.

"But it says Doki Doki Sisters right on the cover." The intruder's voice was bland and unremarkable.

King was in too deep to give up the facade now, "FOR REAL! HERE I THOUGHT IT READ "ANGRY ANGRY" SHOOTING STAR. THEY LIED TO ME! I'M GONNA THROW THIS ONE OUT!" In the corner of his eye he saw the TV and remembered the game was still running, "WHOOPS GOTTA TURN OFF THE POWER NOW, THEY CHARGE A LOT FOR POWER YOU KNOW! HOW EMBARRASSING, BUYING A DATING SIM BY MISTAKE! HAHAHA!" Kings insides felt like broken glass as he forced himself to fake laugh.

"Then show me this one instead." The guy was so mellow next to King's panic attack it was almost like he wasn't really there.

"YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD BE…Eh? You wanna try this one?" King asked honestly.

"Is that a no?" He looked disappointed to King, like he was letting down a puppy. Not a cute puppy, but one of those bug-eyed, short faced breeds that drooled a lot, but still a puppy. "I thought you were bored."

"No, erm…" King started with an excuse but thought, 'What is this guy thinking? He shows no fear or respect. Why is he here anyway?'

\------

"Oh hey King, you're really damn good at video games." The guy had joined him sitting on the floor and been watching King play for the past hour.

"Well I have topped a few game tournaments." King said in a matter of fact way, because it was a fact. It's how he made his living, but just how long was this guy gonna stay? Couldn't he leave already?

"Wow you topped? Not only are you a monster in real life, but also at video games." They settle into a comfortable silence before the bald guy bluntly asked, "So why did you attack those people?"

"Pfuh," king spit out the juice box he was sipping on and jumped to his feet abandoning the game. In a flask he was across the room, his back to the kitchen counter, 'He must be a hunter!' He thought, 'They're completely mistaken. I am a man-shaped clump of lies! I have to say it now! I have to tell him...if I don't...I'll die!'

The guy rose to his feet and approached slowly.

King screamed for his life.

"Did you seriously just piss yourself because of me? Are you ok?"

'That voice…' King was transported back in time to three years before. Just after he escaped the laboratory and was living on the streets. He was being attacked by three guys, kicking him while he was on the ground. All forms of violence scared King and all he could do was curl into a ball and hope he lived. Then out of nowhere a man in a blue tracksuit pulled the thugs off and punched them.

King was still curled up in a ball crying, when the man said to him, "They've been taken care of. Are your eyes alright?" King just kept weeping. His hands were shaking as he held his face. "The wounds don’t look too deep, try to slowly open them." 

King remembered opening his eyes to the sight of a man with black hair covered in injuries. "You're terribly hurt!" King remembered saying.

"These scratches are nothing. I'm trying to become a hero for a hobby."

As King stared at the bald man though his watery eyes the two faces overlapped and became one. 

King started to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey King what's the matter?" The man asked showing a hint of concern in his voice, the first real emotion that he had expressed. 

\---------

Location: A city

Days later Integra was attending the funeral for the fallen hunters at Graduation. The graveyard was full of freshly turned soil and shiny new headstones. Parents, spouses, children all in black weeped for their past loved ones. The sky seemed to match the depressing mood with a grey overcast and light drissel. 

Integra wore a dark veil and stood at the forefront of graves. "I don't expect to be forgiven. This is all my fault," She said to herself.

Back at her office in Hellsing Academy, she sat at her desk while her butler Walter gave a full report, "The information section of the Hellsing Academy is rigorously investigating the background of the man calling himself Garou The Human Monster." Walter was a tall, thin man who typically wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest. He also wore white gloves and tended to keep his long hair in a tightly bound ponytail. His eyes were blue, and he wore a monocle which rested on his the bridge of his nose.

"Proceed with the investigation," Sir Integra ordered. "Leave no stone unturned. I want no information overlooked. No matter how seemingly insignificant."

From behind his back, Walter pulled out an envelope, "We received this. Please take a look at the sender's address." 

Sir Integra read aloud, "Division XIII of the Iscariot organisation. Enrico Maxwell." 

The letter gave instructions to meet at a specified time and place. 'To the leader of Hellsing. With this pleasant arrival of summer. Shall we visit some museums together?'

Sir Integra stabbed the letter though its wax seal after reading it. 

‐--------  
Location: B City Art History Museum 

"Our host appears to be late. Could it be...that we have fallen into another trap?" Sir Integra asked Walter as she viewed a painting of a battle. 

"Impossible," he reassured, "Though we are dealing with the Vatican. They would not dare aggress against us under broad daylight. After all, we have home field advantage, and they are hundreds of miles away from any support."

It was then that two men approached from down the hallway. One was an older priest with wire frame glasses. The other man was much younger carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. He was a tall and slender man who wore white and purple garb, as well as white gloves. his long, silvery-white hair was kept in a ponytail and his eyes appeared violet in color against his fair skin.

"Good afternoon. Sorry for keeping you,” he said in a strong Italian accent.

Sir Integra was in no mood for pleasantries, "Do not approach me further." The lean man stopped dead in his tracks. "What business here does Iscariot have? How dare they send a raucous little boy to represent their band of murderers?"

"Oh, this is no good. Looks like we're not well liked here. I certainly don't feel very welcomed. First, allow me to introduce myself. I am the commander of division XIII: Enrico Maxwell. Pleased to meet you." 

"I don't care who you are. Tell me why you're here."

"Now, now, there is no reason to be upset. We are here to give condolences to you and your organization. To the 135 members that fell in the line of duty and the 24 members that were injured."

Sir Integra was caught off guard by how quickly the information had spread. This man had her full attention, and not in a good way.

Maxwell's fake smile matched his fake pleasantries, "I hear your organization is on the verge of annihilation from one man calling himself a monster." It was then that he offered her the roses. "Please don't be angry. I didn't come here to fight with you."

"HOW AM I TO BELIEVE THAT?!" Sir Integra knocked the flowers out of his hand, scattering petals across the floor. "Iscariot violated countless treaties when it dispatched Father Anderson. You attacked my organization by attacking my hunter! Don't tell me you weren't aware! I have no intention of continuing this ridiculous farce."

"So what?" Maxwell had drop all the fake niceness and his tone was cold. 

Sir Integra was beyond insulted, "What do you mean "so what"? What makes you think that you can step over our backs and up our stairs whenever tensions ease?"

"You are getting impudent because I treat you with you with kindness. So I suggest you shut up and listen!" 

"How dare you," she growled.

He raised a hand. "Father Ronaldo." The man next to him held up a vial with a freak chip in it. "Recently some filthy bugs have been spreading through our holy land. Our research indicates most of the bugs came from your country. Because your cowardly organization can't even exterminate vermin within their own territory, it became even weaker. So as a result the vermin have poured into our territory. For us, Hellsing and the vampires are one in the same. 

"What difference does it make if two or two million of your vial protestant soldiers die. We would never deal with your heretical ilk if it were not a direct order from his holiness, the Pope. However if your people continue to hold a grudge against the Vatican…section 13, without any hesitation, will exterminate both the vampires and Hellsing! Do you understand you IGNORANT HEATHEN SOW!"

Zombieman stepped from the shadows and said, "Sow? Nothing like the 13th division to put the fear of god in you. Even your insults are despicable. Oppressors of men, makers of the false peace, betrayers of the laws, slaughterers of all who oppose. It's always the same. The church has changed little in two thousand years."

"The immortal Zombie Man," Maxwell was nearly in awe and put back up his fake pleasantries, "It's the first time I've seen you with my own eyes. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed low.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Maxwell. And goodbye. Did you think you could call my boss a sow and leave this place alive?" Zombie Man pulled his long pistol from his coat and aimed it at Maxwell's head. 

"Oh, I'm paralyzed with fright." The division leader mocked, "I'm afraid we can't be talking business anymore. For the last time: if these weren't directly important matters, we wouldn't be here. But if you wish...let's make it an even fight." He snapped his fingers and yelled out, "ANDERSON!"

At the end of the hall a tall man appeared, with bayonets at the ready. Quoting scripture, he stalked forward. 

Maxwell was alarmed by the display of aggression and tried to rein him in, "No Anderson! Stop it!"

"I shall purify all, with a single blow. Mine enemies stand before mine eyes. Who shall mourn for Division XIII? Who shall mourn for the Vatican?" Anderson's green eyes were a light with killing intent.

"Your presence is enough Anderson! Stop it!" Maxwell pleated, but it fell on deaf ears. He then turned to Integra and with fear in his voice said, "Please go! We shall speak another time. Perhaps…he loses control at the sight of you!"

Zombie man didn't hesitate to draw a second gun, "Come on! It's time we got to know each other Judas Priest!"

"Hahahahaha!" Father Anderson cackled like a mad man.

Both their weapons were at the ready when a small child walked up to them and asked, "Is that a real gun?" 

Everyone froze in their tracks and looked down at the small child as he asked another question, "Is that legal?" His big bright eyes looked Father Anderson up and down, "Are those knives? They sure are big. My mommy doesn't let me play with knives. What game are you two playing?" His head swiveled between the two men waiting for an answer. 

"Simon Belmont get back in line!" A woman called out. 

The little boy then ran back to a class of kindergartens that were passing by the open door with their teacher, laughing and chatting.

"This is the art gallery children, please come this way," the teacher's sweet voice rang out. 

"Perhaps we should part," Anderson said.

"You're right. The magic is gone." Zombie Man replied and put his guns away then turned to leave. "I'm going back to sleep. Making me get up in the middle of the day after a graveyard shift. I'm dead tired."

Anderson turned away as well, and said to his Commander, "I'll return to the Vatican. There is nothing more here to do." Then smiled with joy. “This is really a wonderful museum. I shall bring the orphans next time."

"That's great," Maxwell said deflating in relief.

"Next time, Zombie Man, I shall surely kill thee." Anderson said under his breath as he walked out. 

"Would you like to accompany me to the outdoor cafe for some coffee?" Maxwell awkwardly asked Integra.

"I'd love some," she chuckled. "Its seems we both have some troublesome subordinates. Speaking from one swine to another."

"Still spiteful are we? Fine! Call me what you will."

\-------  
Location: Z City, Abandoned Zone, Saitama's apartment

King had come over everyday for the past week to play games. They would game all day long and stay up for hours, and through all of this, Genos had been a good host; bringing them snacks and watching them play.

Genos was happy that Saitama had a friend he could hang out with, but when King was over it was like Genos doesn't exist. Even though they worked together Genos had to put on his princely performance and Saitama blended into the background.

What was worse was that damn dog liked King. The moment King stepped through the door Rover gave him a sniff and wagged his tail. A much warmer reception than Genos had ever received.

He didn't want to feel these things, but he couldn't help feeling ignored by the only person he wished to please.

Genos was making a snack while the two played a combat game. Per usual, Saitama was losing and being vocal about it. That was when Genos made a mistake mixing ingredients "God damn it!" He cursed out loud and his temper flared, causing fire to erupt from his left hand and the flames spread to the stove. 

"Fuck!" Quickly he used his left hand to extinguish the flames, but it was too late. The smoke detector was already going off. He growled loudly at the annoying thing.

"Genos?" Saitama asked. 

"What?!" The response was dripping with anger.

"Everything ok?"

"FINE! Everything is FINE!" 

Clearly things were not fine.

The sound of a heart beat could be heard over the beeping of the machine. "I'll come back later." And King got up from his spot in front of the TV.

"Man you don't gotta leave." They had been playing since mid morning and it was only the afternoon.

King made a quick excuse, while his heart picked up in tempo. "I got errands to run. I'll leave my system here." 

"Thanks man. See ya." As soon as King closed the door he turned his attention to Genos. "Hey, What's your problem? You were real rude to King just now."

"My problem? So are you finally noticing I'm here." Genos shouted at him though the kitchen opening.

"What does that mean?" Saitama matched Genos' volume.

"It means that...." Flames were dancing up and down one of Genos' arms while ice crystals flaked off the other. "You tell me how special I am to you and then you push me away and pretend I don't exist! Am I too sexual? I stopped offering and have been waiting for you to make the first move. Is it because I'm male? Do you not find me attractive?"

Saitama puffed up his chest ready to protest, but then thought about how he had been too busy playing video games to have a relationship. Now everything seemed to make sense. Saitama really had taken Genos for granted.

Saitama slowly let out the breath he took in. Not only did he not make them official, he had been a bad boyfriend. It was time to set things right. "Genos there's something you should know."

That got the angry incubus' attention, and now all Saitama had to do was keep talking. He swallowed hard at the anxiety in his throat. "After I turned into a vampire my emotions weakened day after day until I was numb. I felt no fear, joy, anger, sadness, or pleasure. I became super strong, but I lost something fundamental to being human. Everyday was the same day and everything became a dull chore. Even fighting monsters lost its excitement when it could be ended in one punch." Genos' eye seem to soften as he listened and Saitama continued before he lost his nerve, "I don't push you away because I don't like you or I don't find you attractive. I just think you deserve someone that can give you what you need. I can't love you. I don't think I'm capable."

"Saitama," Genos said breathlessly with a pause, "Minions of hell can't feel love. We know sin, fear, hate, but we don't know love. But I feel so much more when I'm with you; loyalty, admiration, compassion. Things I never thought myself capable of. You have given me far more than I deserve and I'm sorry I cannot return a 10th of that. Devils cannot love, they can only serve."

Saitama chuckled and approached the kitchen opening above the sink, "Aren't we a pair. Declaring our NOT love for one another. Hehe." He leaned over the sink and Genos met him halfway, noses brushed past each other, "I'm sorry I ignored you. I still care about you, You're still my friend, but I can be dense. Ya gotta remind me not to forget sometimes."

\-------

Location: The Outdoor Cafe.

"I am entirely aware of your state," Maxwell began, "A short while ago your headquarters suffered the invasion of one man calling himself a monster, nearly leading to the academy's destruction. Currently all hope lies in a code name...Paradise Group. You are expending immense resources searching for an answer. We know that you have tried many methods of finding the true creators, but all efforts have failed."

Integra responded deadpan, "You've done your homework. It's just like you said."

"This is a so called special operations matter, but we do have some information. We have a set of documents in our possession. Their existence is of the utmost secrecy. Want to know what it really is? Do you really want to know? You do don't you?" Maxwell smiled, basking in the control he had over Integra.

"What are you trying to say?" Integra didn't want to play puppet to his fantasies.

"Don't you believe we can work together to solve our problems? Of course the incident a short while ago might be detrimental to our cooperation. I hope you will be able to understand and forget the matter."

"Very well. I'm satisfied."

"Of course you'll have to do one more thing...before I tell you." Maxwell had a habit of squinting one eye when he was being manipulative.

"What?"

"When there's something important that you want someone else to do, isn't there something you should say? Like please?"

Walter was normal a stoic buttler, but he could not tolerate such disrespect of his master. "Don't think that we shall roll over so readily!" 

"Walter! Quiet!" Integra reprimanded, "If but one sentence can make Iscariot divulge its deepest secret, is it not well worth the price? Also our power has greatly weakened. We need all of the help we can get. Remember, every drop of water is like gold to a man dying of thirst.

"Please. No matter how trivial the information, please tell me. I thank you for your assistance honorable Mr. Maxwell of the Roman Calothic Church, director of Vatican Special Operations Force Division XIII, the Iscariots."

"Okay. I got it, Miss Honorable Madam Sir Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Van Hellsing." Satisfied with his pound of flesh he pulled out an old file and dropped it in front of her. "I give you Millennium. It started over half a century ago during World War II. After the defeat of the nazi Germany, large numbers of nazi party loyalists fled the country. Myriad of organizations were established to aid in the escape of wanted nazi war criminals. Many of them fled to countries in South America, where there were a number of pro German states. Most of them escaped directly after or before the end of the war. This is interesting since if they had fled while the war was still on, they would have technically committed treason."

Integra read while he narrated, "Those survivors were the Millennium Group?"

"Yes. The "millennium" that we know of is both the name of an operation and of a nazi detachment. The name refers to the movement of secrete and valuable nazi items out of Germany: it also refers to the people undertaking this task. The millennium plan was underway even from the very early days of the war."

Ingera looked up at him with a gasp.

"And why do we know so much? Because their primary assistance came from...the Vatican!"

\-----

Location: Unknown

Two men watch a monitor with Integra and Maxwell sitting at the cafe.

"It looks like they finally figured it out. They know about Millennium." A man in a bloodstained white lab coat said. He wore glasses with an assortment of adjustable, multi-lensed spectacles. 

"Figured it out? They still don't know a thing," a short, plump man with blond hair and golden eyes said with a wide grin. His hair was oddly styled, with a longer section coming up and then down again in the front left side of his head, like a folded piece of paper.

"You seem to be enjoying this major."

"Enjoying is hardly the word for this feeling doctor. I'm ecstatic. Positively giddy with anticipation. Just think about the terrible bloody struggle awaits us. It will be the greatest war of them all."


	3. Castle Silver Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Bang has been betrayed by his gereral Boros and Charanko begs the guys to go in the death trap that is Castle Silver Fang to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning   
> Cannon typically violence 
> 
> This is a tiny yu yu hakusho cross over

It was late afternoon when Charanko barged into the apartment wrapped like a mummy, still sizzling from the sun. 

"Did something happen? These injuries…" Genos said, barely perturbed by the sudden entrance of the redhead. He was wearing a pink apron as he served a bowl of snacks to the bald vampire, the two hunters, and a big dude with sickly skin.

"Usurpers have taken the castle!" Charanko blurted out. 

"Let's go back to gaming when he's done talking," The big guy said to baldy.

'I think their number has increased,' Charanko noticed then remembered his manners, and took a perfect senza bowing before Saitama, the lord of the house. "There was a mutiny. The four Generals are trying to take Master's territory. They think the master to be weak after the events with Garou. The cyclops, Boros, turned Master Bang to stone and has him trapped in the castle, siphoning off his energy. I tried to fight them but they wiped the floor with me. I barely got out with my life. I figured you might be able to help since Master Bang said you were a stronger vampire."

Saitama sat there considering the case, then said, "Who are you?"

Genos covered his mouth and whispered to Saitama, "Master, he's currently Bang's only disciple, that weakling called Charanko, we've met him before."

Caranko prostrated himself on the floor, "PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, SAVE MY MASTER."

\----------------------

After school a lonely child sat on a park bench with an open magazine that he was sharing with an older boy. 

"And this one's the A Class hunter, Lightning Genji. He was on patrol near my home...look I even got his autograph." Tareo was a young boy with dark hair in a bowl cut with an apparent bald spot, a unibrow and large lips. He wore a normal white T-shirt and black shorts.

"Kukuku," Garou chuckled. "An autograph...I'd like an autograph too. Can you tell me where to find him?" The older boy had a deep voice with long lanky limbs and he sat with his feet on the bench. "You think you could bring me to him?"

"Sure! Mister you like hunters too?"

Garou hopped down from the back of the bench and sat next to the kid, "That catalogue is quite nice. It even has their pictures and basic information." He smiled sly as a fox, "Say, why don't you lend it to me for a while?"

"Nah, I don't wanna."

"Aw what's the big deal, don't be like that!" Garou said like the exasperated teen that he was, but quickly regained his focus. "Oh? It even has entries for monsters. That's sweet!"

"Why're you getting hyped over monsters?" The kid mumbled suspiciously. Then he spoke up more clearly, "It's a corner about unsolved urban legend monsters. A real scary one."

Garou managed to get the magazine in his hands to look at it closer. "Nothing wrong with being scary. Don't you think it looks really cool?" 

The image was of a wolf with a man's face. It looked like something straight out of an R rated horror fic to Tareo. "Mister you have a weird sense of taste."

"I wish I could have an entry in it one day." Garou seemed to say to himself.

"You want to be a hunter? Me too but…" Tearo looked down and away like he was ashamed, "I'm not very athletic."

"It's better this way."

"Mister you're creepy," Tareo said taking his magazine back.

Garou suddenly stood to his feet, "Whoops, time for my patrol. I have to get going." 

'If the catalogue was right the A class hunter Golden Ball should be hanging around the bar nearby.' Garou thought as he cracked his knuckles.

Then turned to the kid and patted his head, "See ya shity brat. Show me that catalogue again some other time."

"Ummm. Okay!"

"Oh by the way…don't call me mister, I'm not that old."

"Eh what? I didn't hear you." The kid said in an old man's voice, making fun of him.

Garou did not have a comeback, "....Go home brat."

\-----------------------

After nightfall Charanko lead the four men beyond the outskirts of the city and the abandoned zone. In the mountains laid a small town at the base of a massive castle.

"I didn't know there was a town here," Saitama said as they passed through what seemed to be a barrier into empty streets.. 

"It's a safe place for lesser, more obedient yokai," Charanko explained. "Master Bang allows them to say in his territory as long as they follow his rule."

From the shadows, a small voice squeaked, "Yes we found a treat~" 

Soon they were surrounded by devils and ghouls, all ready to pounce.

Charanko took a combative stance. "They're normally not aggressive like this." 

The monsters snarled and moved in closer. Sonic and Rider reached for their weapons.

"But they reflect the ruler of the territory. With Boros in charge these normally docile yokai will attack anything," Charanko went on explaining.

"Ya know it would kinda suck if we bit it before we even got in the castle!" Sonic growled angrily. 

"So they respect power?" Genos assumed, then summoned a fireball and threw it in the middle of the mob. The lesser beasts screamed in agony and fear, before disappearing into the shadows.

Elsewhere in the highest tower of the castle, a group of dangerous individuals watched the intrepid hodgepodge group of hunters and monsters though a crystal ball. 

"What a strange group of visitors," a voice said in the dark.

"No match for us of course," another added.

Boros chuckled at his compatriots, "They won't even make it past the front gate."

\-------------------

Walking away from the park, Garou cut through a dark alleyway as a shortcut to the bar. The sun was setting and brought with it the worst the night had to offer.

He was approached by a muscular man with a red tank top with green leaf prints and short red hair. Despite his outward appearance of a jacked healthy body, Garou could smell the tell-tale signs of blood and the grave.

"We don't take kindly to others in our territory. This is your only warning before I pulverize you," the meathead said to him. 

Garou’s smile was malicious. So the monsters were finally recognizing him as a threat. He wasted no time making short work of the would-be vampire. He didn't even have to pull out any of his techniques, his strength was enough for this wanker.

"What the fuck? What do you want? I'm a Tank Top vampire. How dare you!" The beefy vampire said with a broken bloody nose. 

"I ran into you by coincidence. Here I thought you'd make for a great hunt, but you're no good." Garou stood over him like a foreboding shadow.

"Damn it, remember if your an enemy of the Tank Top Clan…" he didn't have time to finish before Garou snatched his heart out of his chest his with his bare hand.

"I can't wait to fight a real threat. Until then your blood will just serve as a snack." 

The blood flowed from the vampire into Garou, turning the body builder into nothing but dust.

\-------------------------

"Well now this place is homey," Sonic said quite sarcastically as they crossed the drawbridge to the skull faced doorway.

They walked down a long stone tunnel when they were approached by a flying monster. It had one huge yellow eye as the main part of it's purple body, and two thin bat wings, as well as tentacles. 

"Welcome to Silver Fang Castle." It said in it's squeaky voice, "Those who would enter the castle must undergo the judgment of the gate of betrayal."

Saitama raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean judgment?"

The eyebat pulled a leaver and unseen gears went into motion. 

"Saitama, why did you haveta' ask?" Rider complained.

Following the sound of the gears Genos looked up in time to see the stone ceiling speeding towards them. "The ceiling!" Genos called out his warning just in time for the five men to catch it before it crushed them.

"Heavy isn't it?" the eyebat said. "The gateway is terribly sensitive, and quite intelligent. A complex series of gears adapts the ceilings weight precisely to the strength of its victims. Of course there is a catch. Just enough leeway remains for one. If one of you betrays the others and tries to escape, the others will be crushed. But if you all rely on each other, eventually your powers will fail you, and you will all be crushed to death!"

"Don't worry guys I got this," Saitama said confidently, then pushed up against the stone. The ceiling crumbled around his hands as it pressed down harder on the others. "I don't got this!" Saitama yelped. 

The eye monster taunted them, "Decisions must be made quickly, not even the 5 of you combined can hold this ceiling for long. Only he who would betray the others is capable of entering the castle."

"I'd like to get my hands on that bat!" Charanko rumbled bitterly as he knees began to shake.

"Watch it or you'll crush us all!" Genos yelled at him.

"Bet I'm holding up more weight than you!" Charanko immaturely responded.

"I wouldn't mind betraying you," Sonic spoke up.

"Stop it Sonic this isn't the time!" Rider chastised.

"What are we supposed to do?" Genos groaned as the pressure increased. 

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial," the eye bat chuckled. "Watching the way you squirm as you as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceiling's weight. But of course the best is your eyes. Seeing the wheel of thought turn in desperation. Thinking. Questioning yourself. How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten? Or should I be the one?"

"Don't toy with us!" Charanko bit back with as much force as a chihuahua's bark.

"Ignore that guy and stick together!" Rider said with a far more commanding voice.

"And I bet you'd think it'd be noble if we all died as a team?" Sonic said snidely. 

Genos had enough of their squabbling. "Shut up and find a way out!"

"This is no time to be arguing." Saitama spoke up with authority, "Sonic you're a lot faster than any of us. We'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch."

"we can't trust him!" Genos spoke up. "Just look, he doesn't care at all about us."

"Pretty boy has a point, are you sure you want to trust me?" Sonic wickedly smiled at Saitama.

Saitama just smirked back, "Yeah but if you wanted to kill me you'd do it directly."

Sonic dropped his smile after being called on his bluff.

"If I spread my hands out I can support your part for a short time, just don't trip. I trust you." Saitama widened his stance and spread out his fingers into the cracking stone. "Go!"

Without hesitation, Sonic dashed and made it to the switch. The Eyebat laughed and Sonic paused.

"What's the deal? Pull the stupid switch already!" Charanko ordered with shaky arms.

The eye bat turned its gaze on Sonic. "There is no need to make snap judgements my friend. What have they ever done for you? Leave them and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion the four generals we will control the future. Be smart. Join us. Perhaps you can be the leader of our demon army."

"Don't you dare!" Charanko demanded.

Genos was livid and shouted, "Master Saitama trusted you and left this up to you! Are you going to betray him?" 

Sonic chuckled as he placed a hand on his hip in a relaxed posture.

"What are you laughing about?" Charanko snapped.

"Take a guess you fool." Sonic smiled. 

"Damn you!" Genos cursed.

"You find amusement in their pain," the eye bat commended. "Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams. Muhahaha!"

"Sonic!" Genos shouted. 

The eye bat turned to fly away, "A wise choice. The bolder would have crushed you anyway."

"Thanks for the clue!" In a flash Sonic was on the other side of the eye bat, and sliced through its large black pupil. As the monster cried out in pain, Sonic moved the leaver. 

The ceiling stopped dead in its tracks.

"He came though," Saitama said, nearly surprised.

An instant later a massive boulder fell right where Sonic was standing.

The other four ran out to try and save him, but found him standing on top of the giant rock. 

Sonic pointed his sword at the tiny monster, "Tell your masters this is their chance to beg for mercy." The thing flapped away still dripping green blood. 

"Are you ok Master?" Genos asked Saitama, the only person he truly cared about in this group.

"I'm alright. Been a while since I had a work out." He rotated his shoulder, "I can't feel my arms."

"I thought my veins were going to burst," Charanko said between big puffs of air. 

"You saved us, thanks Sonic," Saitama said to the hunter. "Ya did have me worried. You're quite the actor. Ya know not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends."

Sonic had a stern expression. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't do it to save you or anything and I wasn't acting." 

"Say what?" Charanko said. 

"I only saved you because I might need you as a shield. It is a hunter's dream to make it into Silver Fang Castle and I will be the first to make it back alive." then he turned to walk down the path.

Rider came up to Saitama just as Sonic was out of earshot, "It's his way of saying "you're welcome". "

Genos clicked his tongue in disgust and Saitama smiled to himself fondly.

\---------------

In the bar a tall man with blonde hair and a small beard sat at a table drinking a beer. He wore baggy pants, a hoodie underneath a Letterman's jacket, and a beanie hat. His jacket had "Golden Ball" written on his back.

"You're the A class hunter Golden Ball?" A decidedly lanky creep said to hi., "Let's go for a walk outside."

"At least lemme finish this one..." referring to his beer. It was cool and fresh, with just the right head on it. Just as he went to take a sip the glass mug split down the middle in a clean cut. Letting loose a waterfall of amber colored alcohol. 

"Ah! What the hell man. Such a waste."

"We can stay here if you want."

"Alright bad boy, there's a parking lot nearby...let's go there."

He followed the punk as they walked outside. "Just across this alley. Dunno what you want, but don't mess with me when I'm taking my time off." Golden Ball hiccuped, "You some sort of overly enthusiastic fan? This happens from time to time. Punks who think they can take on a professional hunter. Just because I'm wasted doesn't mean you stand a chance. If you wanna turn back you still can."

"Shut up boozer. I am-" Garou turned around just in time to dodge something that whizzed by his face, cutting his cheek, "Ow! You fucker!" 

"You let your guard down monster." Golden Ball had his trademark sling at the ready for another shot. 

"So you made me," Garou wiped at his bleeding face. "And here I thought you'd be too drunk to notice."

"I won't lose to a punk like you. Hunting is what I do best." He pulled back the sling, "Gotta make this quick." And he released the projectile. "SO I CAN GO FINISH MY DRINK!"

Garou expected the shot to go straight at him, but instead it deviated and bounced around the alleyway. 

'A ricochet?' Garou thought just before getting hit in the leg. He winced from the pain.

"Woops hit an important part I think. What do you think of hunters now? Aren't we great?"

"You got lucky. You didn't handle your shot that nicely." Garou took in his surroundings and calculated every possible angle of attack, "If you're going to carry the name of a hunter, you have to be prepared to run into a vampire at any time. You couldn't take me out with that shot, and you wont get a second chance."

"Sorry to tell you but I got more bullets. Have a taste of these shape memory gold bullets." Golden Ball loaded up his sling with multiple shots and cocked it back before shouting, "GOLDEN BREAK OUT!"

Garou's movements were a fluid blur as he dodged every bullet that rebound off the walls. 

'He's dodging with minimal effort…' Golden Ball noticed. 'But I got one left. This will settle it.' He aimed the sharpened dart straight for the heart.

As it encroached on its target, Garou swatted the bladed projectile and smashed it as if it were a fly. Then he was batting away all the ricocheted bullets as easily as a cat with a toy.

"I've seen it now. What do you think? Monsters are great am I right? Unlike you I did my homework. It's over, you may drop dead now."

\------------------- 

Walking through the castle Genos asked, "Charanko, what do you know about these four generals? For example, what are our opponents powers and techniques?"

"I was in such a rush, I didn't ask," Saitama said as if in a moment of clarity. 

"I don't know much I'm afraid," Charanko replied.

The two hunters stopped dead in their tracks and Sonic waved his hands around saying, "Wait, time out, roll that by me one more time?" 

"They've been locked in this castle so long, everyone seemed to forget! All I know is Master Bang defeated each of them in combat and made them subservient," Charanko said defensively. 

An evil laughter echoed off the walls, followed by an equally sinister voice, "Bang may have defeated us once, but he is our master no more. There is a door behind you...please, take it." 

A large double door seemed to appear from the shadows and opened for them.

"Welcome trespassers. I, Melzargard, the most powerful of the four generals, will teach you a lesson." His skin was pale gray with blood-red eyes that only served to unhinge its opponents. His body seemed to resemble the sketch of a lunatic's nightmares. "This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower. Defeat me or die…those are your choices." Its body was large and able to change shape. Its right arm formed and morphed into a clever. "Why don't all of you attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely."

"He doesn't look so tough," Saitama remarked. 

"I will fight," Charanko spoke up. 

"Hmm? You sure?" Saitama hummed. 

"You really think you can beat him?" Genos questioned.

"It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without first knowing his power," Rider commented.

"Well of course." Charanko boasted, "In fact I'm not scared at all!"

"So I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness," Sonic said sarcastically. 

"Leave me alone hunter!" Charanko yelled and took shakey steps forward.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough," Genos added.

"I said leave me alone!" Charanko yelled like a delinquent teen.

"So the runt steps up first? Hahaha," the monster laughed. "You want to die one by one? I can do that too." The general changed it's form to a hulking monstrosity and took a swipe at the orange haired vampire. "I am going to chop off your skull and take it as a souvenir!"

Charanko narrowly dodged in time and still got cut across his midsection.

"Oh man, now he's wounded," Saitama commented. 

"Maybe we should help," Rider said.

"Step off! I'm no wimp!" Charanko yelled to them and turned back to his opponent. "That was a freebie." The blood flowed from his cut, down his arm, and solidified to form a long sword.

"So you can use your blood as a weapon. Very impressive, but I'm afraid it won't aid in your survival for very long!" The monster stretched and split it's arm into tentacle like appendages with a blade at each tip, then shot them at Charanko.

Charanko waved his sword around blocking and slicing, but got cut up in the process.

“He has no strategy," Sonic said. "He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a fly swatter. That's no way to survive."

Charanko ran forward and jumped high in the air. "Ever Flowing Blood Stained Fist!" In an instant he sliced the monster into dozens of pieces. 

The grey meat chunks fell in a clump on the floor, similar to a heep of earth. 

"I guess now we go up the stairs," Saitama said plainly. 

Rider did a double take then said, "It seems your fight is not over."

The chunks moved liked slugs then melded together, into an equally terrifying form as the last. "Who's beaten? Not me, hahaha," the monster mocked as his head and face reformed. 

"Um guys I think he's putting himself together," Saitama said, a little amazed.

"Thanks to my bodies structure, I can form into anything. There's no escape!" The monster stretched its tentacles blades out for another attack, putting Charanko on the defensive. 

Again he called out his finishing move and sliced the thing to mince meat, but it quickly reformed into yet another hulking monstrosity. 

"BAKA! Sword attacks have no effect on that monster!" Sonic called out.

"It's regenerating ability is abnormal," Rider commented, eyebrows crossed over his wire frame glasses. "Physical attacks have no effect on him. We should fall back for now and think of a way to damage it."

Saitama was serious, "Charanko I know you wanna fight, but let me take this one instead."

The low ranked vampire ignored them and kept attacking.

"Charanko! There is no evil Master cannot defeat. Let him take it!" Genos added. 

Charanko was breathing hard and his sword was starting to melt back into liquid as he took hit after hit. 

Saitama finally had enough, "Okay Charanko, I don't care if you agree or not. I'm coming in to help."

"Stay right there. I'm not asking for help and if you come over here I swear I'll turn this sword on you. Master Bang trained no wimp and I'm not stopping until Melzargard kills me himself."

"If that's your choice of death, then fine," The monster replied. 

"Don't get killed from being stubborn. Let us help!" Saitama yelled.

"I told you I don't need it," Charanko wiped the blood from his chin, "He's got a marble thing in his body. That's his weak spot. Master Bang destroyed the other 9 and left just one small, marble-sized orb inside of him which allows him to regenerate; without it, the head dies. That means, I just keep cutting till I hit his vital marble!"

Charanko unleashed another devastating attack turning the monster into confetti. The flesh swirled as it began to take shape again, but Charanko snatched something out of it. It's body twisted on itself in new and horrifying ways, but it was different this time. An arm came out the middle of its back, a leg where its shoulder should be and its head was upside down between its legs.

"What! What did you do?" The monster screamed.

Charanko explained cooly, "You can move your heart freely within your body, so I couldn't find it. However your regeneration always starts with the head, which means your heart must be inside. Even a monkey would've figured it out after seeing it so many times." He held up the marble shaped red orb. 

"Give it back!" It was now the monster's turn to scream in fear.

"So long," Charanko tossed the marble into the air and sliced it in two. The monster screamed and melted into black goop onto the floor.

"I don't think he liked that," Saitama chuckled. 

"Good work Charanko!" Rider congratulated.

Charanko then collapsed to the floor and the others ran to his aid. 

"Are you ok?" Saitama asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Charanko, how terrible is that wound?" Rider asked.

"Fine as long as I can walk," he grunted.

Rider gave a through check and found the blood already clotting and the wound closing up. "He'll survive, but he's in no shape to fight."

"Sorry guys," Charanko groaned as Rider poked at him.

Saitama smiled. "You've earned yourself a break anyway."

\-------------------------- 

From nowhere a handkerchief fluttered down and from it, a rapier appeared. A hand snatched it up and began a volley of attacks that forced Garou on the defensive.

"You're late for our usual drink." He was a lean-built man with short black hair combed to the left side with curled sideburns, several wrinkles and a thick handlebar mustache. He wore a dark green suit and pants with a white collared shirt and red bow tie. "For a moment I thought you forgot about it."

Garou raised an eyebrow to the newcomer, "You are…A Class hunter Spring Mustache?"

"Well informed I see. You're the rumored human monster I presume?" The stylish man waved his sword around. 

"Bingo. As a reward, I'm gonna crush you as well," Garou declared and pointed menacingly at Spring Mustache.

Golden Ball spoke low to his compatriot, "His right leg is injured. I bet his footwork is being affected by it."

"I appreciate it," Spring Mustache replied. "I will make good use of that information."

"We're in a narrow alleyway, your long weapon is at a disadvantage here," Garou pointed out with a fox like smile.

"Let me tell you...IT'S NOT!" Spring Mustache flew into a fury of attacks. 

The man was like a blender there was nowhere to go but up. Garou jumped high into a back flip to dodge the sword and used his vampire powers to run up the wall. Blood spewed from his chest with every step. When had he been cut?

"You won't get away. This monster Garou is nothing!" The hunter ran at full speed up the wall after Garou. 

Garou made it to the roof first and doubled over, holding his torso. "The bleeding won't stop. Looks like that's not a normal sword or normal abilities. This is fun!"

"Are you prepared Garou?" Spring Mustache asked as he walked across the roof, "To go back to your home, in the depths of hell."

"Kuhahaha!" Garou cackled and rose to his feet.

Spring Mustache was suspicious of the carefree attitude. "What's so funny?" 

"I'm very happy. Let's begin our song and dance, and scream like a pig." Garou was still bleeding but grinned like a kid at the fair. 

Spring Mustache held his rapier up at attention, "Scream? Me? It seems you still do not understand Garou-kun. I suppose your brain is completely filled with nonsense." The long thin blade of the rapier had somehow coiled around like a spring. The swordsman then thrust his weapon forward and released the stored energy into one powerful attack. 

"TOMBOY!" He called out as a blast of bright energy zoomed toward Garou.

Instead of being vaporized Garou was suddenly in front of him. When Spring Mustache looked down he could see Garou's bloody, impaled hand over the hilt of his sword. 

"I caught you," Garou kicked and snapped his leg off, exposing bone and bloody flesh, "Scream...like a pig."

Spring was too proud to scream and with his main weapon immobilized, he pulled back his free hand in a fist.

Garou matched his movements and pulled back his hand as blood hardened around his fingers into a dagger like blade. As the two met, Garou split Spring Mustache's arm from arm to shoulder.

'Dang,' Garou thought, 'I used it. Ever Flowing Blood Stained Fist! I didn't want to use it because it reminds me of the old geezer's face. Oh whatever can't be too picky at a moment like this.'

Spring wailed in pain as bones separated from ligaments and blood poured like a fountain from the pieces of his arm. Following the line of the arm down, Garou grabbed Spring's face, and covering his screaming mouth. 

Spring's eyes were wide in terror as Garou drew him in close and whispered, "Did you guys know that your trump cards are listed in the hero guide?" Garou let the sword slide out his wounded hand. "Opponents with weapons are easy once you get use to them."

Golden ball was still on the ground when he heard the scream followed by the deafening silence. A cold sickly feeling ran up his spine and made his hair stand on end. This was no ordinary vampire. He had to flee, while there was still time!

He turned to run, but the monster dropped down in from of him from above. His hair was like horns and he had wings, that moved like wax in a lava lamp. In his hand he carried the pale husk of Spring Mustache, face frozen in horrific fear.

Golden Ball trembled under his baggy clothes, but put up a front nonetheless, "Don't get too cocky. Do you think you can keep going with this shit?" 

"I will keep getting stronger. Stop me if you can." Garou released the partially mummified body of the hunter and raised his middle finger, "Until then I'll stay this cocky." 

\--------------------------- 

A long, loud howling could be heard throughout the castle. 

"I have a hunch that's our next enemy," Saitama guessed.

The howling went on and reverberated off the walls, and Charanko looked scared. "It's Machira, and he sounds mad."

The vibration of the howl shook the foundation of the floor like an earthquake. 

"Let's go!" Saitama declared as they took off running up the stairs. 

As they ran the howling collapsed the stairwell behind them. At the top of the stairs, they found a dark skinned man with long hair, and Arabian-esque clothing.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory," the man said, then took a wide stance and held his fists to his sides. At the top of his lungs he howled and his body began to transform. Bones snapped into place and fur covered his body. The wolf form disfigured his stomach as well, with a grisly canine mouth emerging from his stomach.

"It's huge!" Saitama said. The werewolf had to be over 12 feet tall. 

"How are we supposed to fight against a monster like that?" Charanko grunted. 

Sonic and Rider looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll take him," Rider said confidently. "We're hunters, we have the necessary means to fight this monster."

Sonic pulled his katana. "Silver blades."

"And silver bullets." Rider pulled out his pistol as part of the demonstration. "Besides we can't allow you guys to be the only ones that look cool, ya know?"

"Rider are you sure?" Saitama asked. "Wouldn't it be better for me to punch him?"

"Obviously you are underestimating Rider," Sonic said, peevishly. "Do you know why I chose him as my partner? He's more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle and unbelievably precise."

"Do not think you are dominant because you tore apart Melzargard?" The wolf man bellowed. "He was weak, but I am a real beast. I have been caged in this place too long without prey, without bones, without blood! Until now. I will rip you apart and eat you myself!" 

The two hunters walked forward side by side. "Sir the first move is yours," Rider said politely. 

"You don't believe you can overpower me with just two hunters, do you?" His mouth stomach laughed a loud belly laugh. 

Sonic had no patience for being made a fool of. "Come down here so you can die!"

"I could tear you into pieces with nothing but the hairs from my coat," The monster boasted then pulled out a tuft of hair and blew on it. By the time the hair landed it had transformed into four dire wolves, all snarling with red eyes and foaming at the mouth. 

"I guess he wasn't joking about the hair," Saitama said a bit intrigued. 

"These beasts are a small part of myself," the monster explained. "Like me they are hungry and you are the perfect new meat and they mind sharing, so you might get caught in a little tug of war."

Two of the wolves leapt at them. Sonic impaled the one that landed on him, its teeth centimeters away from his face. Rider stopped his beast from ripping out his throat by putting his armored arm in its mouth. The massive jaws cracked the arm guard and sharp teeth sunk into flesh. Rider put the gun to its temple and pulled the trigger, splattering blood and brains.

"Very impressive you have silver weapons," the monster spoke. "But that won't aid in your survival for very long."

The last two wolves circled, growling with their hackles up, waiting for an opening. Rider and Sonic moved back to back with weapons at the ready. 

The wolves cut and ran in opposite directions. Rider let loose rapid fire shots into the chest of the one leaping for Sonic and Sonic beheaded the one going for Rider but not before it chomped on his leg. The shin guard was crushed, but bleeding was minimal. All four monster wolves lay dead at their feet.

Machira was visibly enraged. "I don't believe it! My own prey mocks me. I will not tolerate that!" The monster howled and the castle floor broke away revealing a swimming pool of lava.

Sonic and Mumen jumped from the crumbling stone to stable locations. All that remained were the pedestals that used to hold up the floor. 

Saitama, Genos, and Charanko, backed up a safe distance to the entryway.

"Apparently this guy likes breaking things with the sound of his own voice," Saitama remarked. 

"Tear up the castle all you want," Sonic taunted. "It doesn't change the fact your little monsters are beat and you're about to be next."

"I am the greatest predator that ever lived!" The werewolf hotly bellowed as he bent his spine back and his torso muzzle began to howl, his mouth glowing like a white hot fire.

"What is that?" Saitama asked as the glow of the light reflected off the whites of his eyes.

"Something powerful," Genos answered, the light equally reflecting off his black sclera. 

"So it does exist," Charanko said under his breath, then he shouted, "No you mustn't touch it, get away!"

As the howl continued a beam of light shot from its giant stomach muzzle. Rider and Sonic jumped in opposite directions just as the beam hit the pedestal and it burned away to nothingness.

"You like it?" The werewolf menaced, "I call it my lone howl. Everything it touches turns into a pile of ashes."

On the sidelines Charanko explained the technique, "For years I have heard of an attack that could destroy molecular bonds with the sound of his voice. I never dreamed I'd see it." His expression was struck with awe. 

"All you can do now is run!" Machira released multiple shots. The hunters were able to jump to other platforms, but quickly they were running out of space. 

Sonic leapt from platform to platform like a ricocheting pinball. The monster was hot on his trail, vaporizing the platform his foot just barely left. 

"Guess I'm too fast for ya!" Sonic mocked.

Rider knew Sonic was cocky, but he wasn't stupid. Sonic was drawing fire away from him, because Rider couldn't hope to keep dodging shots with a hurt leg, but Sonic was quickly running out of safe terrain.

Rider couldn't do anything to the werewolf, but  
what he could do was make an opening for Sonic. Just as Sonic landed on the last platform, Rider took aim and fired down the open stomach mouth. 

BANG! 

The monster coughed blood and zeroed in all his aggression on Rider. "You!" The monster growled. 

As agitated as the monster was it seemed he really did forget about him. Rider just smirked. 

Machira, remembering there were two of them, turned around swiftly enough only to get sliced vertically in half by Sonic's blade. Blood seeped from between Machira's eyes, then his vision split as his body came apart into two halves, then separated into even smaller pieces as he fell into the lava. 

Sonic landed on the platform with the grace of an angle, shook the blood from his blade and sheathed it in one smooth motion. "I don't know why you're still on the ground Rider, I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Very funny Sonic," Rider said as he stood on his good leg and held his injured arm. 

"You can't be too injured if you're still flirting," Genos said to Sonic. 

"Shut up," Sonic snapped back at the incubus.

Saitama hopped on the remaining platforms until he met Sonic, "You made french fries out of that guy!" He said excitedly.

Genos choose to fly and carried Rider in his arms, "Sonic how many times did you cut him?" Rider asked. 

"Only 16," Sonic was prideful, but was acting as if wasn't impressive. 

"I could only keep track of seven or eight." Genos said. 

"That's nothing meager. After the first hit I only saw flashes of light." Rider confessed. 

Saitama just made a whistle noise. 

"Hey guys what about me!" The four men looked across the broken room to a shaking Charanko, too afraid to jump. "You can't just leave me!"

They had forgotten all about him.

\-----------------------------------------

After his meal, Garou was on the prowl for more hunters. He heard rumors that someone calling themselves "Licenseless Rider" patrolled this area at night. It was a jogger's path around a park. Perfect place for a hunter to find a vampire picking up a snack.

"I found him," a burly voice said in the dark.

"Are you sure that's the guy?" Another deep voice asked. 

"It's the same scent from the alley," a brutish voice answered.

"Easier than I thought," a big man chuckled. 

"Huh?" Garou hummed and looked off the path into the bushes. There were 8, no, 7 of them in total. They all looked like they belonged to the same gym membership, all jacked and wearing a tank top. 

Their angry features cast hard shadows on their snarling faces, as they stepped into the lamp light of the path, each of them baring their fangs. 

A bulky man, taller than Garou, got in his face and shouted, "You you killed our little brother!" 

Garou's reply was to punch the brute square in the face, cracking bone and spilling blood.

As the big vampire writhed in pain and the others looked on, Garou said, "You came for revenge? Throwing away your lives for a dead vampire. How silly you are." He took a fighter's stance. "The muscled gang you brought aren't going to make it back either. Die."

It was like getting hit by a semi truck. One moment Garou was preparing for a fight the next moment he was ragdolled and sent sailing through the air. 

He righted himself before hitting the ground. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed.

The master vampire stood before him with a still smoking fist and said, "So, you're the one who took care of my little bro.” He was a very tall, muscular man with short, dark blonde hair and red eyes. Much like other Tank Topper Army members, he wore a blue tank top, long pants and a belt around his waist.

"Hyhahaha," Garou laughed as he got back to his feet. "I caught a big one! I'm so happy! I'm so pumped!"

His big body looked like nothing but bulk and mass, something that was indomitable, but slow. Except, when he moved to punch the ground his motion blurred and the concrete shattered like a spider web. The impact was as devastating as a meteor. Garou lost his footing as chunks of running path were sent into the air. 

Then the behemoth called out, "Tank Top Tackle!"

The Tank Top Army, stood on the side lines and cheered for their master. 

"There it is. Master's Tank Top Tackle!" One of them exuberantly called out. 

"He seals the opponent's momentum with a ground shaking strike and uses the velocity of the Tank Top Tackle!" Another commented as if he were a sports announcer.

"That's master for ya'!" Another cheered.

"He has taken out tons of vampires and hunters with that move!" One of the men boasted. 

"That asshole will think twice before laying hands on a tank topper again…."

Garou flipped wildly in the air, but managed to summon his blood wings to control his direction and landed hard on his feet.

"Big bro that guy's still standing!" A meathead said, sounding alarmed. 

'Did I hold back too much, because he's human?' The master vampire thought to himself. 'No..this guy...what is he? Is he even human?' 

\------------------

"We must beware. It's something of a legend." Charanko said as the team approached a room of doors.

"What do you mean?" Saitama asked. 

"In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundreds of hunters came in search for Bang and his generals. None succeeded, but the generals never left the tower letting anyone who made it into the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are 15 doors, all but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps lie in the incorrect passages. So you see a poor choice seals our fate." Charanko went on to explain.

Saitama scratched his head. "So which is the right door?"

"If I remember correctly it's the second door on the left," Charanko pointed out.

"If you remember?!" Genos indignantly yelled.

"Hey I don't come through this part of the castle, it's like a maze!" Charanko yelled just as defensively. 

Sonic folded his arms and huffed like a sassy thot, "How do we know he's not making a mistake?"

"You'll have to trust me on this one," Charanko stated hotly.

"I can feel it,” Rider spoke up and everyone listened, "There's something big behind that door."

"How can you tell?" Saitama asked.

"The spirit energy is concentrated most behind that door," Rider explained further. 

"Spirit energy?" Saitama questioned.

Genos answered for Rider, "Spirit Energy or Aura is the energy possessed by all beings be it living, undead, or demonic in nature. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware person."

"By summoning my aura I am able to manipulate the blood into solid objects." Charanko demonstrated, forming a small dagger in his palm. "That is the secret to Master Bangs martial art, the energy can be converted into weapons, used to enhance the strength of the body, and to heal."

"However, the strength of the energy varies. It is unique from person to person, much in the same way as fingerprints and voice-prints and it can be used to power magic and psychic abilities," Rider said in his bookish way, pushing up his glasses.

"Spirit energy is what I feed on to charge my magic." Genos responded to Rider.

"So can you see the magic or energy whatever behind that door?" Saitama asked of the incubus.

Genos took a long hard look at the door. "I am able to detect a source of spirit energy coming from there, but I wasn't aware that many humans could detect it." He look again to Rider. 

"It's just a feeling. More like gut intuition." Rider responded in his humble polite way. 

Sonic just rolled his eyes at the conversation, after being reminded of lecture hall.

\---------------------

Garou wiped the blood from his chin and grinned to himself. This guy was big and strong, and faster than he expected, but if all this vampire had was his fists, this would be over soon. There was no doubt in Garou's mind this vampire was a chump. All he had to do was keep his distance and this guy's main attack was useless. 

The bulky vampire telegraphed another punch and Garou moved with effortless grace to dodge the oncoming attack. Even with the master vampire's improved speed, he was still too slow for Garou.

The fist disappeared into darkness, and to Garou's surprise, reappeared next to his head. 

"Another hit!" The jocks cheered. 

Tank Top Master punched over and over from the shadows. Landing hits until Garou was bleeding and coughing blood. 

"You could say I FREAKED out for a second when he stood up after Master's tackle, but it'll be over soon!" A muscled vampire with a hat celebrated. 

The master vampire looked the bloody young man up and down, 'He is human. There's no doubt about that, but...I don't know why but I have a feeling I must get rid of him here and now.' 

The master vampire could see that the young man with the white pointed hair had a dark aura of power that took the shape of a menacing face.

Garou blinked away the blood dripping into his eyes as he caught his breath. This vampire was both hulking and strong, but not stupid it seemed. Garou was reimagining his battle plan when a fist the size of his head came from the shadows. 

\-----------------

They walk down a long hallway to a blue door with stone dragons on either side.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Sonic asked audaciously. 

"That is the mark of the blue dragon," Charanko squeaked like a mouse. "He's the most ruthless and cold hearted general of Master Bang."

"The spirit energy flowing out of there is even stronger than what we've seen up until now," Rider said and Genos nodded.

"Alright then." Saitama's interest was peaked. "Maybe he can put up more of a fight."

They pushed open the double doors and a thick white fog floated out. 

"This fog is alive." Genos said as they walked into the room. The room was iced over like a walk in freezer.

"Meaning that he has enough surplus spirit energy that it flows out of him then?" Rider said in his booksmart way.

A voice from the fog spoke to them, "You have done very well to come this far, but I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master. This is as far as your misconduct goes."

"Stop acting so important and get out here!" Sonic yelled. 

The fog parted to reveal a slim man that towered over the members of Team Saitama, standing at 12 feet, while possessing pale green skin and black facial hair. His blue martial arts robe were tied at the waist by a large white strap and featured the image of a blue dragon wrapping around his shoulder. To match his robe, he wore a dark blue cap, and on his feet a simple pair of black shoes, "You may call me Seiryu. I am here to end your lives."

Genos stepped forward, "Master, I insist this fight be mine."

Saitama was worried about Genos fighting, but if he tried to hold him back now he would just end up shaming Genos in front of everyone. He couldn't be a dick like that no matter how hesitant he felt on the inside. Deciding that he had to trust Genos' judgment he pressed his lips in a hard line and nodded. 

Genos strutted forward, prepared for battle.

"I feel the potential for great power within you," the tall monster spoke. "I assure you, Genos, it's not too late to join our ranks. Bow before my master, Boros, and he shall give you power beyond what you have ever tasted."

“Is that all you have to say?" Genos scowled. 

"Hmm?" 

"Your last words."

"Fine. So that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings." The general punched forward and called out his attack, "ICE DRAGON!"

"That's a freeze technique! Run!" Charanko screamed, but Genos didn't move. 

Ice formed on his body and quickly encased him. The monster general was smug with his quick victory, but then a light emitted from within the ice. The ice melted as quickly as it formed and Genos was free. 

"Your powers mean nothing to me!" Genos stated as the left side of his body was engulfed in flames.

\----------------

On instinct from years of training, Garou countered the fist with a blood blade. The fearsome vampire roared like a lion in pain as he retracted his arm from the shadows.

“Dang. I used it again.'' An image of the old vampire flashed in his mind. 'Whatever.' He spat blood and went full force attacking the master vampire, slicing into him multiple times. 

All the big vamp could do was hold up his arm and block his vitals. Garou used the opportunity to get in close, grab the behemoth by the head and slammed him into the wall along the path. The concrete barricade cracked like a spider web as Tank Top Master's head sunk into it.

'He was holding back this whole time?' Tank Top Master thought as he coughed blood. 

"Oh my, a master vampire on his knees!" The young man's eyes glowed yellow in the darkness as he stared down at the master vampire.

"Don't get too full of yourself. You only caught me by surprise," Tank Top Master boasted as blood dripped from his cuts and scalp. 

"Is that so?" Garou was grinning like a fool. "Then I'll surprise you some more." He released Tank Top Master. "Stay here and watch as the Human Monster, Garou, goes on to kill all of your comrades." Garou left him in the crater he created and stalked forward forming blood blades. 

Tank Top Master had to stop him, he couldn't let the entire coven he worked so hard to build—weeding out the weak and training the strong—be wiped out by a single punk on a power trip! No, now was the time to get serious and show the demon level threat he could be. 

Steam rose from his body as he forced the blood in his veins to move faster, "GAROU!" He screamed as he burst from the hole in the wall. 

Even in this dim lighting Garou could see his skin was pink from heat and his eyes were bulging and bloodshot. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Garou readied his weapons and smiled, "Show me what you got!"

Tank Top Master growled like a beast as sweat sizzled on his skin and steam rose from his body. Blood sprayed from his cuts and floated like threads in the air.

"Master is pulling out Second Gear!" The peanut gallery chimed in. 

"Second Gear?!" A beefcake asked.

"Second gear is a secret technique that Master developed. It takes the body of the user to the limit enhancing the user's strength, speed, and mobility by speeding up the blood. The technique uses up a lot of blood and the increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even have a paralysis type effect after prolonged use. Which is why master only uses it as his trump card," one of the onlookers explained. 

"Is it that serious?" One of them whimpered.

Garou could hear the idiots as they yammered on, 'It looks like even this chump, knows a thing or two about blood manipulation. I'm so psyched!'

\---------------

It was short work for Genos to turn the freezer into an oven and leave the general as nothing but a crispy corpse. The fight was so one sided, one could say it was anticlimactic, but Saitama didn't care, not as long as Genos was okay. 

Saitama dashed to the incubus' side. "Genos, that was cool!" Saitama was animated with excitement. "The way you beat that guy, he was all like "oh no" and you were like "incinerate!" That was awesome!"

Genos watched his master as he acted out the battle with hand gestures. Saitama was elated, even more so than when he shopped for sales. All because of Genos' actions. To be praised so highly for doing his duty left Genos feeling a little flustered.

He turned away with a slight blush. "I was only doing my part," Genos tried to say. 

"Nonsense!" Saitama continued to praise and took Genos by the hand. Genos immediately took notice of the touch and locked eyes with Saitama. "You were so cool," Saitama said quieter this time, like only Genos was meant to hear. Genos couldn't stop himself and smiled from ear to ear. 

"Will you two get a room," Sonic grumbled. "Only one more. Let's not waste time. Hurry it up!"

"Shut up!" Genos snapped back, his good mood ruined. 

\------

The master vampire disappeared in a blur then reappeared in front of Garou. Garou missed the movement he was so fast, his eyes couldn't keep up. Then came the hit. If before he was like a semi truck now he was like a train, just one solid force pushing right into him. 

The punches kept coming, each with their own explosion of power. The Tank Top Army stood on the sidelines cheering as the air around the fighters filled with a red mist. 

"Keep it up!"

"You got him on the ropes!"

'Really is this all he's got?' Garou thought. It's just more of the same. That little trick may have sped him up, but he's so juiced right now he doesn't even know he's dead!' For every punch Tank Top Master landed, Garou countered with a blade and sliced the vampire like cheese. 

Predictably, Tank Top Master finally ran out of blood. His skin faded from pink to white, making the numerous red slashes stand out on his skin, and his eyes rolled back in his head before falling with a great thud on the broken pavement. The fan club finally stopped cheering. 

"Sorry," Garou mocked as he stood, "but being a genius, I've already figured your fighting style out. Your job is done here Tank Top Master. Time to clean up the rest."

"Fucking punk!" The rabble of vampires cried out.

"You think you can handle our numbers?" They each powered up their unique vampire talent and charged like barbarians into battle.

Garou wasted no time moving between their numbers slicing as he went, blood spraying in his wake. 

\-------------

Boros reached out and grabbed the crystal ball he was using to spy on the group, then shattered it. "This ceases to be entertaining. These nothings are ruining my plans."

"There the watchtower!" Charanko pointed out as they exited the stairwell to the open patio. They were several stories up on an already tall mountain. You could see as far as the horizon in all directions.

Charanko looked toward the east where the first rays of the new day peeked over the horizon, "We have to hurry. The sun will be up soon."

"What's the big deal?" Saitama asked, "We'll be back inside shortly." Thinking Charanko was afraid of burning.

"If we don't save Master Bang by sun up, he will be a statue permanently!" Charanko yelled. 

"Do you think that would have been helpful to know a little sooner?!" Genos yelled back.

"You are just the WORST pupil ever," Sonic said with a smirk, finding amusement in the lesser vampire's incompetence.

"You think the boss would have shown his face by now," Saitama said ignoring the conversation. 

They went up the tower and Saitama punched the giant double doors off their hinges and the team entered the grand throne room. 

There the traitor Boros sat, waiting for them. A statue of Bang wrapped in his cloak stood just off to the side as if surveying his realm through the window.

"My minions were nothing to you. Splendid!" Boros' grin was full of sharp teeth, like a shark, and his pointed ears, were adorned with multiple gold earrings. The cyclops rose from his stolen throne to his full height, taller that the last guy, with one large blue eye and light blue skin. He had dark blue crack-shaped markings that started from his eye and over his face. He had light pink, spiky hair with bangs that framed his face. He wore golden armor with spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots. He wore a pair of white harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it. "So nice to see you in person after watching you attempt to ruin my plans for so long. I am Boros, leader of the generals. Before we fight tell me your name." Boros greeted. 

Saitama stepped forward. It was his turn and this was the last of the baddies, it only seemed fair that he be the one. "It's Saitama. I don't know what you want with the old man, but you're not getting away with it."

"What I want…" Boros paused a moment, gathering his thoughts, "I want total domination of the Earth. Monsters shouldn't be hiding in fear of humans. We are better, smarter, faster, stronger! Bang held us back for too long because of his emotions for the mortals. It has made him weak. They should be our sustenance not our equals!

"Since my defeat, I have bided my time and waited for the old man to slip up. Now he is my sustenance and I get stronger by the second while his life force slips away. The only way to save Bang and undo the petrification is by killing me, but you don't have the power for that-"

Boros' monologue was interrupted by a punch to the solar plexus that sent him flying into the throne, smashing in it. 

"I may not be human anymore, but I can't let you eat people."

Boros' armor crumbled away as he stood up. "The armor I used to seal my all too powerful strength is broken." He had a red orb on his chest with purple markings on his stomach and arms. 

"Okay.” Saitama felt awkward that he punched the guy so hard his clothes fell off.

Before Saitama's eyes, Boros became more muscular, and his body grew spiky plates. His spine and the surrounding tissue became exposed, while his skin changed to a navy blue color with light blue markings that emitted energy. The red orb morphed into an additional yellow eye under his chest which moved in sync with his original, now yellow eye, and his hair was completely spiked up becoming slightly darker in color.

In a flash Saitama was blocking hit after hit Boros was giving. Then Saitama pulled his fist back and punched Boros' oncoming fist, knocking his arm off. The appendage landed with a noisy, wet smack. 

Boros was caught by surprise. "Even though my true power has been unleashed on you, somehow you're still able to keep up."

"Yup," Saitama replied.

"Good," the cyclops smirked. 

Boros moved in closer and got a good hit on Saitama's side, sending him flying through multiple pillars until he ran out of momentum and embedded in a crater.

'He's tough.' Saitama barely had a moment to think before Boros double foot stomped him through the rest of the broken column. 

"MASTER!" Genos called out and readied his wings for flight. The others followed his lead and pulled their weapons.

"This is a private fight," Boros turned to them and said, then released a beam of light from his mono eye, turning the other four into stone.

Saitama heart was in his throat. "Genos!" He screamed, but he had no time to rest, he still had to dodge Boros' attacks. They could no longer fight here, not without risking hitting the statues. Saitama had to lure him away, and on the defensive again, Saitama ran backwards up the column until they shot out the top of and landed on the roof.

"Nice moves," Boros commended. "You really are strong. I have encountered no being my punches could not kill." He charged up his aura, probably stealing it from Genos and the others. "You are the first one to fight evenly with me, Saitama!"

"Oh yeah, same here. It's been too long since I've come across such a worthy opponent." Saitama's features were strong and sharp with seriousness.

The chest eyeball glowed bright on Boros. "I will add your strength to mine!" And shot that same beam of light at Saitama.

Saitama had a fraction of a second to dodge and flipped out of the way.

"Behind you!" Boros taunted and punched the back of his head.

'He took damage' Boros noted and grinned. 

"It's obvious who's going to win." Boros taunted, "As a cyclops I have the greatest self recovery ability of all monsters. I, in particular, possess recovery that far surpasses others. The likes of you, vampire, would die from fatal wounds within seconds. I however only need to focus the energy from my victims to my arm to explosively speed up the healing process." He demonstrated by growing his arm back, moving the digits and popping knuckles. "There, good as new.  
The damage you take will only stack. Your strength will eventually fade-"

"Shut up," Saitama interrupted. "That's Genos' life force you are stealing. Give it back!"

"Not yet!" Boros appearance changed drastically. His hair grew, reaching his back, his eye becomes completely white, and a black pupil became visible. His body was then engulfed in white energy, while his markings returned to their original, dark blue color.

Saitama eyes flashed red as he blocked an overhead attack. 'What is this feeling coming over me?' Saitama thought as he countered a punched. 

Boros was like a thunderstorm; there was a flash of energy then the boom of the impact coming from all sides at Saitama. 

'This wild throbbing in my heart,' Saitama backflipped out of the way, kicking the monster in the jaw. 'This rush, this sensation!' Saitama was taking every opportunity to strike, not caring at all about defence, 'It's been so long I forgotten, the exhilaration of a real fight! It's all coming back to me now. This is it! This is the feeling I've been looking for!'

Both were breathing hard and bloodied. Saitama beat his chest like an alpha male and declared, "I may be just a guy but I never lose. And this city, this world, is guarded by me!"

'This state, it burdens my body eminently,' Boros thought. 'Its suppose to be a trump card I use to settle a fight quickly, but this man...makes me want to go all out.' Boros charged headlong into battle.

'It's time to get serious,' Saitama thought then punched the monster's chest, square in his second eye.

The hit was devastating. The second eye cracked like glass and fluid poured out, but the force of Saitama's fist kept going like an explosive force. Skin and muscle tore like wet tissue paper, separating his upper torso from his lower half. 

Boros landed some distance away. His skin was pale grey and even his hair had lost its luster. He labored to breathe, gasping like a fish on dry land. Did he even have lungs anymore?

"I have... lost it seems," Boros managed to say. 

"Your still conscious. You really are strong." Saitama couldn't look at the husk of a body wheezing for air.

"A splendid battle." The general smiled, "We fought to the bitter end."

Saitama swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yeah it was."

"...Hmph. Liar. You were still holding back."

Saitama said nothing and just listened to the monster's final words. 

"It's as if you barely showed your fangs this whole battle."

Saitama walked away and let himself drop down the hole in the roof. 'I've become too strong,' he thought as he descended to the floor. 

The petrification effects were just wearing off as Saitama landed in the middle of the throne room. His clothes were shredded and torn, showing off his toned physique. There was still blood on his face, but most of his wounds were superficial. He would have some nasty bruises later but that was it.

Genos forced his stiff body to move. "MASTER!" His muscles were taut, and his joints were stuck. It was like he had been through a full bodied cramp, but that didn't stop him from going to Saitama, even if he had to drag his feet though the sensation of pins and needles. "Master Saitama...you're bleeding!"

Saitama caught Genos before he could collapse. "It's just a scratch. You should see the other guy," Saitama joked. "What about you? That guy stole your energy! Do you need blood?"

Those dark chocolate eyes had a worried look to them, Genos thought. "I am fine!" The incubus reassured, "It's you who is hurt! Do you need MY blood?"

"Don't be stupid. You were the one turned to sto-" Saitama was cut off as Genos placed his plush lips on his. For a moment Saitama was startled, but melted like gooey cheese into the kiss, letting it naturally deepen. Genos reached around his back and dug in his nails as his wings hugged Saitama's shoulders. Saitama held his him by the waist, and pressing their bodies together, while the other hand carded though Genos' hair. 

Genos pulled off with a pop and with pink lips turned down to a pout, whispered, "I'm not stupid. I'm worried."

"No you're not stupid," Saitama said as he petted the blonde hair around Genos' horns. "I was worried too."

"If I already didn't feel sick, the sight of you two would do it," Sonic's snide comment cut above their peaceful moment. 

Saitama looked over Genos' shoulder to see the others crumpled to the floor in discomfort, but otherwise unharmed. "Is everyone ok?"

Rider couldn't help but notice Saitama asked like it was an afterthought. "We're fine. Just sore," Rider said from his spot on the stone floor as he stretched his legs. 

Charanko groaned, then popped up like a spring, "Master Bang!" He nearly tripped over his own feet running to where Bang was last seen. "BANG SAMA! BANG SAMA!"

"I heard you the first time Charanko," the elder vampire said like a grumpy old fart just getting out of bed. "When I get a hold of that Boros-" His eyes adjusted and he saw they weren't alone. "Oh Saitama-san, Genos-kun." He looked around his throne room and used his vampire powers to light all the candles. The place was a disaster area. His throne smashed, support columns broken and a massive hole in his ceiling showing the redning sky of a new dawn. "What happened here?"

Charanko filled Bang in on everything he missed; the gate of betrayal, the generals, the challenge of the doors and so on. Charanko was as excited as a kid back home from a field trip. "And then Boros was on your throne all like this and Master Saitama was all like- well I didn't get to see that fight but you know the rest." Charanko then bowed like a right angle remembering his place. 

Bang chuckled at the young vampire, "Very good. You truly are my best pupil." Charanko beamed at the praise, while Sonic snickered. "As for you two…" Bang turned toward the two worn out hunters, "It seems you have greater potential than I previously assessed. You have the potential to unlock your spirit energy, if given the right training of course."

Rider chuckled nervously. How do you politely turn down an elder vampire?

Before Sonic had a chance to say something rude a single bat flew in from the opening in the ceiling, squeaking loudly. 

Saitama recognised it immediately, it was the little grey bat. "MASTER SAITAMA! MASTER SAITAMA!" I's high pitched voice yelled. 

Saitama put his hand out like a princess to a dove and let the little bat perch. Poor thing was breathing so hard it was panting as it landed. 

"Saitama is this your bat?" Bang asked.

"Yeah, they said they work for me now. Must be important to come all this way," Saitama reasoned looking at the winded mammal.

"MASTER, hei, hei, hei, a powerful creature hei, hei, hei, is closing hei, hei, hei, in on your territory. Woosh," the little bat exhaled in one big breath.

"A creature? What kind?" 

"That is still unknown, but rumor has it he kills vampire and hunter alike."

All Genos could make out were squeaks, like shoes on a waxed floor. "What is it saying Master?"

"It said there's a new bad guy in town killing off vampires and hunters. He's calling himself a human monster. And apparently," he listened closely to the squeaks, "He's taken out a master vampire and his coven."

"Human-monster?" Rider said rising to his feet. 

"You know something about this Rider?" Genos asked.

"Just a rumor…" Rider began, "that someone calling themselves a human-monster killed the Hellsing graduating class."

"It's no rumor. Sir Integra has the whole organization on alert," Sonic added. 

"Sounds like this guy wants to make an enemy of everyone," Saitama said.

"Garou..." the elder vampire paused with a far away look in his grey eyes. "I've made quite the demon, haven't I?" The wrinkles in his face looked like deep cuts in the candle light.

"Master do you really think Garou would be capable..." Charanko couldn't finish his sentence, knowing what it implied. 

Bang pulled his shoulders back and stood a little less hunched over as he watched the colors change in the sky. "Spirit Energy is linked to emotions and that it is essential for one to know their feelings to control their strength. Other monster's rely solely on brute strength to cause widespread damage. But he's different. He relies on techniques specifically designed to destroy the human body. 

"I taught him to be a skilled fighter. He can read moves, counter all attacks and focus on vital spots and joints, so his opponent rapidly loses the ability to fight. 

"I should be the one to stop him. The number of victims will only increase. I can't let him run freely, I need to be back on my feet soon."

"Too late to do anything now," Saitama reasoned out loud. "Damage is already done. Besides the sun is up, I doubt he will be making anymore trouble during the day."

The old man grumbled deep in his throat, "Garou is not limited by the sunlight rule, but neither is he immune to fatigue. He will need to recover from such massacres." The old man sighed, "I suggest we all get some rest. Below in the castle are caves with a natural mineral hot spring. You are welcome to use it's healing waters to recover."

Bang led them through the winding halls of his castle to an open air elevator whose shaft disappeared down into a deep, dark void. The hot spring sat in the floor of a large cavern hidden beneath the castle at the base of the mountain.

They all followed Bang onto the elevator platform except for Rider who opted to stay behind, “I don’t think I should join you. Not with my wounds. I don’t want to risk infection no matter how pure the water is. No offense, Mr. Bang.”

Sonic looked a bit put out at losing his partner and would have complained, except Bang stepped in before he could open his mouth. 

“I would not worry, young man, and I would hate to see you miss out on this treat.” With that he placed his hands on Rider, and they began to faintly glow. The light slowly spread over Rider’s wounded body, healing cuts and scrapes, as well as the more severe injuries. By the time he was done, Rider’s minor injuries were all but healed and his more grievous pains were on the mend. He wasn’t completely healed, but his body was much better off, the risk of infection significantly lowered. “Forgive me, my boy, but if I had the strength, I might have been able to completely heal you. As it is, with the strenuous fighting these past few days, my magic is mostly depleted.”

Rider looked up from where he was checking out his body, admiring Bang’s ability. “No, I’m grateful for even this much,” he said, impressed that someone with so much destructive power was capable of altruism. 

Bang nodded and opened the gate, gesturing for everyone to board the elevator platform. They did so, Sonic muttering about being led like lambs to the slaughter. Rider was sheepish as he looked at the group around them, his expression blatantly apologetic for his partner.

"And me Master?" Charanko pointed to himself. His black karate robes were soaked with blood across his middle.

"Charanko! How did you let this happen? You need to be more careful!" Bang chastised.

"It's not my fault. Melzargard did it!" Charanko whined like a child. 

"In that case you're lucky, you're not dead!" Bang barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The castle is inspire by maze castle from yu yu hakusho


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitama and Genos have a little fun in the hot spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning   
> Sex  
> Sexual flirting

A long elevator ride later the group found themselves in front of what looked like a traditional sentō entrance. From the outside it looked somewhat similar to a temple, with a blue curtain across the entrance. Behind that there was an area with shoe lockers, followed by two long curtains one on each side. These lead to the changing rooms, partly covered with tatami sheets and contained the lockers for their clothes. Fresh towels were folded and yukatas hung, like at a fancy resort. They undressed in silence.

Sonic didn't have an ounce of modesty and stripped down to his pale skin which was covered in jagged scars and healed over fang marks. His hips had a curve to them that gave them a more feminine than masculine appearance. He was slender, but toned.

Rider was more modest and tried to stay mostly covered. He had his own road map of scars on tanned skin, but just not nearly as many as Sonic. He was lean and healthy, with defined muscles, as if he ran a lot or cared about his health. 

Charanko removed his blood soaked clothing carelessly and revealed an average body type. One that was fit but not hard. 

Genos, of course, was built like a model with well defined muscles, a narrow waist, and smooth unblemished skin. Even the black skin of his wings and tail were flawless. He undressed with the confidence of one who knew how spectacular his physique was and didn’t care.

Saitama, surprisingly, had a well built gym rat's body, though, with an uneven tan. When dressed, you could not see the chiseled muscle beneath, but naked, he was quite impressive. He was as careless as Charanko in undressing, shoving his dirty, torn clothes into the lockers.

Bang removed his cloak and robes, hanging them on hooks within the locker and stretched his sculpted muscles. For his age he was remarkably trim. His skin was on the dark side, but there was an unnatural paleness to him.

When they had completely removed their clothing and wrapped towels around their waists, they made their way to the showers. For some reason the bathing area was not separated from the changing area. There were a number of washing stations along the wall on the tiled floor, each with two brass faucets, one for hot water and one for cold water, and a brass shower head. Off to the side there was a supply of small wooden stools and buckets with bars of soap. Each man grabbed a stool and bucket, taking up their place beneath the showers. Most of them left one to two showers between them, giving each other as much privacy as the communal showers allowed. Genos and Saitama, however, took up two of them in a corner, somewhat set apart from the others.

Genos saw this as a perfect opportunity to dote on Saitama and he remembered to ask before making physical contact. "Master will you allow me to wash your back?" 

"Sure why not," Saitama replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Genos was positively giddy with a sense of fulfillment in doing his duty. He sudsed up a wash rag and set to work scrubbing his master's back. He worked his way from the top of the shoulders to top of his master's towel that was wrapped around his waist. Feeling accomplished, Genos sprayed the bubbles away and declared his task complete. 

Charanko, seeing the incubus being a better disciple than him, followed Genos' lead and offered to wash his master's back. Bang grunted in approval. 

Sonic and Rider seemed content to wash their own backs. 

"Great work Genos. Now switch with me," Saitama offered.

"What for Master?"

"So I can get your back."

“That isn't necessary Master. I do not require cleansing. I have my magic.”

“Nah. Let me help. I want to.”

Genos relented and took his place on the stool under the adjacent shower. With his back to Saitama, he could not see what his master planned to do, and two soapy hands that started to gently caress his shoulders shouldn’t have been so unexpected. Genos tensed up until Satiamas strong hands pressed into his deltoids and began to knead the meat in smooth circles. Genos all but melted into the touch. The massage was so soothing, stress just seemed to fade away like an afterthought. Genos closed his eyes and hummed through his nose. 

"Good?" Saitama asked, his voice a low rumble reminiscent of quiet thunder. Genos, for a change, had no words, and instead hummed in agreement.

This spurred Saitama on to continue and move lower. HIs hands moved slow and steady, digging deep into the knots and rubbing them out, and Genos lost himself to the sensation. However, Genos was caught off guard when his master took a wing in his hand and stretched it out to full size. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Genos was extremely aware of the touch, and he forced himself to remain relaxed as warm hands worked the joints of his wing. Saitama squeezed the meat next to the shoulder blade and stretched the wing ligaments until he heard a satisfying popping sound. Genos deflated and sighed out the nervous energy his was holding. Most of the day his wings were tightly pressed to his back, he had not realized how stiff they had become.

Saitama worked and rubbed at the muscle in his wings, smoothing out knots and kinks Genos didn't know he had. His master was very gentle with the stretched leather-like skin, holding it between his hand and thoroughly cleansing them with soap, and worked from shoulders to wing tips, gently rubbing the tight flesh until it was soft and loose. Genos sighed in contentment, his eyes drooping closed, he couldn’t remember the last time he preened his wings. It was heavenly. Genos was speechless, all he could manage were grunts and groans of pleasure.

"I must be doing something right," Saitama joked as his hands moved lower down the spine. He rubbed smooth gentle circles over Genos' perfect skin all the way to his lower back, just above his tail. 

Saitama thought, 'Its weird how Genos' skin can be so pale in some areas and black in others. There's hardly a color transition from light to dark.' Saitama ran a soapy finger over where Genos' tail connected to his spine, trying to feel the change in skin.

Genos’ eyes popped wide open as something electric moved up his spine and made his hair stand on end. Genos knew his tail was sensitive, but he couldn't have guessed such a simple touch would send his nerves dancing. 

Much to Saitama's displeasure, the tail raised and lifted his towel. "Hey!" He yelped as he pushed his terrycloth skirt down.

"I'm sorry Master. My tail has a mind of its own."

"It's ok. No harm done. Do you want me to...wash it?"

"If you would." Genos said bashfully. 

Saitama resudesed up his hands and stroked a long sweep from base to tip.

Genos went stiff.

Saitama did it again, this time tip to base.

Genos flinched, a minor twitch.

Saitama would have done another stoke but the tail seemed to collapse into a coil and move about like a snake. This made it very hard to deal with as it slipped out of his grip and made bubbles. To take control of the wiggly thing Saitama grabbed it by the base and pulled down to straighten the thing out. 

Genos moaned loudly, "Ahhhh!"

Saitama almost didn't cover Genos' mouth in time as the others bathing in the room looked up in curiosity at the sound. He waived off the other men with an awkward laugh.

"What are you doing?" He whispered harshly to Genos after the others returned to their washing.

Genos blew a hot puff of air from his nose and Saitama realized he couldn't answer with his mouth covered. Slowly he removed his soapy hand.

"Forgive me Master," Genos whispered as if he was flustered, "My tail is sensitive."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!" Saitama grumbled, but kept his voice low.

"I did not know I would have such a strong reaction." Genos' cheeks blushed a rosey pink as he looked away in embarrassment. 

Saitama was quiet for a moment, thinking, then asked, "Oh? What sort of reaction?"

"The sexual kind," was Genos’ blunt answer, he had no shame in answering his master's questions. 

"Oh! Are you?" Saitama's hand reached around the front to feel between his legs to find Genos was pitching a tent under his towel. "Just from this?" Saitama demonstrated by stroking his tail again.

"Hmmm!!!!" Genos bit his lip and muffled a cry. He wanted to come out his skin so bad, and his cock twitched in protest. 

"Hey you guys coming?" Charanko's voice said from across the room. 

“Not yet, but give us a moment,” Saitama answered with an ornery grin at Genos before he dumped a, now cold, bucket of water over Genos' head and body. The shock was enough to ruin his arousal. 

\------

The temperature dropped as they entered into the massive underground chamber, sending a violent chill down Saitama's spine. The walls were littered with tiny sparkling crystals not unlike the stars of the night sky, yet more mysterious. The faint sound of water dripping echoed in the vast space. 

With the swipe of his hand, Bang lit candles that bobbed in the air and illuminated the dark, exposing jagged teeth of stone that descended from the shadows above and steam that sat like a heavy fog over the water below. 

Bang was the first to enter the pool and sweep away the steam exposing the water to be clear and golden with minerals. The old man let out a deep sigh as he sunk down to his shoulders. 

Quickly the others followed suit, escaping the cool air and took their places around the pool on the naturally carved stone seats. 

Sonic had his hair pulled up in a messy bun on top of his head. Rider seemed insistent on wearing his glasses no matter how fogged up they got. Charanko and Bang looked a sickly pale color next to the two hunters. Then there was Saitama and Genos who sat on the far opposite side of the pool together. 

Everyone was quiet as they soaked, with only the distant sound of water dripping as a soft serenade, but Saitama couldn't stand the stiff atmosphere. This was supposed to be relaxing but everyone was on edge like they were at a funeral. 

'Perfect time to break the ice with a little wit,' Saitama thought, then with no introduction he asked to the group, "Did you hear about the man who was arrested for having sex with a horse?" 

Everyone looked at him puzzled and Rider answered, "No?" As if to ask what brought this conversation point up. 

Saitama ignored the lukewarm response and with full confidence ploughed on through to the punch line, "In his defence he claimed it was a 'stable' relationship."

Everyone was quiet. Sonic and Rider looked to each other, not sure what to think. Then they heard chuckling as Bang cracked up. 

Saitama smiled, feeling his plan was working, "Did you hear about the spread that lost its virginity?" This time he didn't wait for a response he just went full force to the punch line, "It got marma-laid."

Sonic rolled his eyes back so hard they disappeared then groaned as if in physical pain. Rider was a little more subtle. His mouth forced a hard line as he fought off a wince. Charanko was the only "Huh?" In the group. Bang just chuckled along. 

"That was so bad I need a drink," Sonic commented in his sassy way. 

"Splendid idea!" Bang respond and with a wave of his hand a servant appeared with a bucket of sake bottles and cups. 

"Mr. Bang, you drink?" Rider asked.

"Only on occasion," Bang said as he poured himself a cup, then sent the bucket out floating into the water. 

"No, I mean, you can drink? As a vampire I thought you could only drink blood." Rider pushed up his glasses and sat a little straighter, "Not to mention drinking alcohol in a hot spring is not good for the constitution."

Bang did an old man laugh. "Hehe. I'm old enough to handle my "tea"," he said and took a generous sip, then asked, "What's a condom and a coffin got in common?"

Sonic snatched the bucket from Charanko and claimed a bottle as his own before sending it off sailing across the water. Charanko looked pissed, but answered his master instead, "I don't know. What?"

"They both hold stiffs but one is cumin’ and one is going!" Bang gave a hearty laugh at his own joke and the others followed suit. 

Genos poured for Saitama. After taking a sip he asked aloud, "What did the lesbian vampire say to the other lesbian vampire?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I’ll see you next month.”

There was a collective groan and it took Bang a second, but he got it and laughed at the in-poor-taste joke. 

Sonic didn't bother with a cup as he drank straight from the bottle, it would only slow him down. "What is hard and pink when it goes in and soft and wet when it comes out?" He asked the group. 

Saitama looked like he was really wrecking his brain and Charanko didn't hesitate to answer penis.

"Bubblegum you dirty minded pervert!" Sonic mocked then laughed.

Genos refilled Saitama's cup and the vampire took a big swish of the alcohol, "What kind of sex do pizza delivery boys have?" He paused then blurted out, "Deep dish!"

The moaning and groaning of disgust was getting louder.

Rider reasoned if he couldn't stop them from drinking, it was just best to join in and took a bottle from the bucket to sip, then asked, "Why don't bunnies make noise when they have sex?" There were a few hums and a couple of guesses, but Rider just shook his head and smiled, "Because they have cotton balls." He said with a sip of sake. 

Everyone laughed hard and loud at that one. Even Genos chucked softly. 

"I got one. I got one. Listen," Charanko said very animated then cleared his throat. "What does a good employee and a lousy lover have in common?" He paused for dramatic effect. "They're always coming early!"

The pool was a roar of laughter that seemed to echo off the vast chamber.

"What is the square root of 69?" Saitama started up another joke.

"To the nearest thousandths place it is 8.307," Genos was so proud of his answer. 

"No it's 'ate something!'" Sonic answered sassy. 

"That's what I said. Eight point three, zero, seven," Genos said with just as much sass. 

Sonic just shook his head and took a drink, as did Saitama, while a low chuckle passed between the group.

\-------

A comfortable silence settled between them, the strained atmosphere having disappeared, thanks to Saitama’s efforts. For a little while, they sat pleasantly, drinking their wine or just soaking.

Bang broke the silence asking Sonic, “Are those vampire and werewolf bite scars?” 

Sonic’s small frame was littered with old wounds. Most were scars left from past battles with the monsters he hunted. But scattered between the stab wounds and slash marks or healed bullet wounds there were the familiar sight of teeth marks. There were the crescent shaped marks bearing the tell-tale sign of canines, then there were the marks of twin puncture wounds indicating vampire.

“I have a natural immunity,” Sonic answered with a ne’er-do-well shrug of his shoulders. Bang looked thoughtful while the others more impressed. All except for Rider who knew already, but that was a complicated topic and one he didn’t want to draw attention to.

"Why, for a vampire, are you old? Aren't vampires immortal?" Sonic asked, face flush from laughter and alcohol. 

"Sonic!" Charanko snapped, "You can't just ask a master vampire about their age!"

"It's alright Charanko," Bang waved the lesser vampire off like a motorized lucky cat then answered Sonic, "I wasn't always like this, once I had a youthful appearance. When vampires drink human blood it not only restores their spirit energy, it rejuvenates the body, but when I met Charlotte all that changed." Bang pictured a beautiful slim and shapely young woman with long back-length dark brown hair with braids on either side of her head and amber eyes. "He has her eyes," he said low to himself. Then spoke up and held his sake cup close to his lips, "I stopped drinking human blood and began to age. Now my appearance matches closer and I've decided to age gracefully." He finished with a sip. 

Off to the side Saitama spoke privately to Genos as he emptied the bottle, "Genos you don't have to keep pouring for me, you can have some too." 

“As your servant it is my duty to pour drinks for my master," Genos said in his matter of fact way. 

Saitama put his hand over Genos' and held it, "Genos you're not my servant. We're together now."

'Together' echoed in Genos' mind as he held stone still processing that word.

"Here let me pour for you." Like a thief, Saitama slipped the bottle from his hand and had Genos hold the cup while he grabbed a fresh bottle from the floating bucket. Before Genos had time to protest Saitama was already pouring. "It's good," Saitama said, directing Genos to take a drink. 

No matter how uneasy Genos felt about his master waiting on him, he didn't want to disrespect him any further and took a sip. It was more of a drink of taste than aroma, and it had a sweet, fruity, almost flowery flavor to it. It reminded Genos of peach blossoms in the spring. 

"This IS good," Genos commented. 

Saitama smiled one of his genuine smiles and poured him some more. "Told ya."

Conversation carried on in the background between the hunters and vampires.

"I thought vampires couldn't be in water," Rider stated. 

"With the right amount of training anything is possible. And besides water itself isn't a hard rule. It merely dulls the senses. Slows everything down to a near human limitation,” Bang answered.

As Saitama was listening to the others talk, he felt something like a snake curl around his lower thigh. Out of instinct he caught it before it could move further up. Then he realized it was Genos' tail again. Saitama knew Genos said it had a mind of its own, it was that or Genos wanted to mess with him and if that was the case, well two could play at that game. 

Saitama gently rubbed the fork of the tail between his index and thumb and waited for Genos to respond. If his tail tip was as sensitive as the rest of his tail, he wouldn't have to wait long for a reaction.

Genos pretended to be normal, sipping his sake, but his eyes told a different story. When they locked with Saitama's there was a panicked lust to them, but nothing that said stop, nor did he try to pull his tail away. Saitama half smiled at him and continued to tease the tail tip.

"I used to tell my students that if you can summon your weapon in a downpour, you can summon it anywhere. Any vampire too weak to handle water, would never survive the training for the Ever Flowing Blood Stained Fist."

"And these vampires you train," Rider started to say.

But Sonic finished, "Did you turn them?"

"Didn't need to," Bang explained as he poured himself another cup, "Most come to me of their own will, seeking power. Much in the same way Charanko did. Why I haven't turned someone since-"

Saitama kept his eyes forward pretending to listen as he continued to rub the sensitive appendage.

Genos struck back and rested his hand on Saitama's thigh as he sipped sake like nothing was happening. The incubus groped at the hard muscles.

"I was the lowest power level of my coven," Charanko explained, "But I heard rumors of a great master vampire that trains other vampires to defend themselves. So I marched up the stairs to the castle-"

Saitama was not paying attention to the conversation in the least, his full concentration was on Genos sliding his hand up his thigh. If any of their companions were to look over, they would see the lewd entertainment through the clear water. Thankfully they were all engaged in the conversation.

Saitama and Genos locked eyes for a moment as if Genos was hesitant, but Saitama played it cool. He took a sip and looked away, then stroked his tail and gave the tip a squeeze. Genos let out a big sigh from his nose and fluttered his eyes closed as if he were relaxing into the hot water, instead of being turned on. 

"I never knew vampires took in other vampires," Rider commented. "We were taught rival vampires will wipe out a coven to start their own."

"Some do that is true." Bang sighed, the alcohol started to settle in and loosen him up. "They don't feel they can trust the underlings of another master. Vampires have a reputation for being two timing, underhanded, backstabbers within their own coven. So you can understand why some would think it a precaution to wipe out other-"

Genos' hand delicately took Saitama’s cock in hand and gave his semi a light pump, as if he were curious if Saitama was turned on. 

Saitama breathed hard through his nose but had no other response. It wasn't a no, so Genos kept going.

"I thank you for the information. You have been most helpful. I always felt with the right communication, an understanding could be met between monsters and humans-" 

Rider was going on one of his speeches about how some monsters mean no harm and shouldn't be hunted, but for the (un)life of him, Saitama just couldn't pay attention. Not with Genos' pink little nipples standing at attention. Those nubs were hard as if the water was ice cold. To be fair it wasn't the only thing that was hard. Saitama was feeling very turned on with Genos touching his erect cock. The way he stoked it, squeezed the base, and teased the head by rubbing his slit. It was enough to cause Saitama to leak precum, but Saitama couldn't just let him win, no he still had some tricks. 

Like how he weaved the tail between his fingers and let it slide between them as he stroked, or how he would give a light squeeze every so often, or that he would rub the fork like the head of a cock.

Saitama thought this really was like jerking Genos off and with that thought he curled his finger around the tail and pumped it up and down. 

Genos shuddered, and blinked slowly, but his expression did not change. Ever the passive, unimpressed, stoic, resting bitch face he always had, but his eyes...they blazed with passion that made Saitama get goosebumps.

The conversation between the others tapered off, and in the lull the risk of being caught increased, stilling Genos and Saitama’s hidden activities. Then Sonic commented on the victory of invading the castle.

“Silver Fang Castle is legendary at Hellsing,” Sonic said, leaning back against the natural stone with his eyes closed. “Many hunters would boast about being the first in a century to breach these walls, and none had ever gone beyond empty threats and promises. How green with jealousy they would be to know I did so and lived to talk about it.” Sonic grinned, his eyes still shut. “What do you think of me, old man? the first Hellsing hunter, to enter Silver Fang castle in a hundred years?” Sonic opened his eyes, smug look piercing through the steam to stare at Bang.

Bang didn’t do much more than shrug “...I don't mind. When I was younger, I was far more rigged in my beliefs. Now I don't know what I was so worried about.”

Genos tightened his grip on Saitama’s dick, and Saitama had to bite back a gasp. His whole body went tense as Genos started stroking him in earnest. He couldn’t even tease back, he was so riled up between the fighting and flirting. Saitama bit down on his lip, his eyes involuntarily rolling back into his head when Genos stroked up his shaft and then thumbed at the head of his cock, his hand bobbing up and down in short movements. 

Saitama opened his eyes to wordlessly plead with Genos to back off. It would not be good to blow his load in a bath full of other people. But Genos just smirked at him, pretending to listen to the conversations. 

Saitama was very near picking Genos up and bending him over one of the rock formations until he picked up on a piece of conversation. 

"-You're all welcome to stay. I have plenty of spare rooms." Bang was offering everyone a place for the night. 

Saitama was so relieved and happy he popped up first, trying to hide his hard on with his towel, his skin steaming in the cool air of the cave. "Wow I sure am tired! Thanks old dude!" 

"I have a name you know…" the old man deadpanned. Saitama didn’t hear him as he attempted to drag Genos from the water in his hurry to find a room.

Genos kept his cool while everyone was distracted by Saitama and turned away from the group to put his towel on. 

"I suppose we've been in long enough." Bang clapped his hands and servants appeared from the shadows with yukata robes and elegantly dressed Bang as he rose from the water. In one smooth motion his arms went into sleeves and then he was tying his belt. 

Saitama snatched the robe from the hands of the servant offering him one, and he shrugs it on  
quickly, with his back turned away from the rest of the group. He pretended to have trouble with tying it when he was mostly struggling with how to hide his raging hard on, thanks to Genos.

"Allow me Master," Genos said with a smile Saitama didn’t trust. Genos reached for the belt, tugging and tying, straightening the robe, and just as Saitama started to relax, Genos reached his hand into the opening and cupped his low hanging balls. His knee jerk reaction was to clench his ass, sucking in a sharp breath of air, and glared at Genos. Genos grinned back at him, squeezing and rolling them in his hand, making Saitama immediately grab his forearm for support as his knees went weak. As if fondling his nuts weren’t enough, Genos gave the rest of the group a quick look to make sure no one was watching and took Saitama’s cock in his free hand. 

Saitama couldn’t stop the low groan that escaped him, and he leaned against Genos, resting his head on Genos’ shoulder as he forced himself to keep from fucking into that wonderful hand.

"Hold on you horn-dog!" Saitama whispered harshly.

"It’s not that I’m horney all the time, you're just so fucking sexy," Genos licked the shell of Saitama's pointed ear.

"You are in so much trouble," Saitama growled in a tone low enough that only Genos could hear. 

Genos chuckled. “You started it.” He pumped Saitama’s cock a few times before removing his hand--much to Saitama’s relief and frustration--and straightened out the front of his robe, and giving Saitama’s chest a few light pats. There was a very noticeable wet spot in a very particular area, and Saitama sighed, tucking his erection up under the belt of the robe. It was the best he could do at that moment.

“Do theses ‘people' work for you?” Rider asked.

“They work for me in exchange for protection,” Bang explained. He goes on to talk about the town and commerce as the group followed him out.

“Many of the servants are not vampires, and need to eat food for sustenance. For them, I have a full kitchen, so if you would like something besides pig's blood, it's on hand.” 

“Me and Genos sure are tired, we'll catch up with you guys later.” Saitama sounded like a teenager giving excuses in class. 

“Ah, young love," Bang said, trying to hide a knowing smile. The others in their party also grinned, and Sonic snorted, whispering something most likely rude to Rider. 

Bang ignored them and gave Saitama and Genos directions, “Ride the elevator to the third floor, then take a left. You can use any of those rooms that are unlocked. We will be taking the elevator to the second floor to the dining hall.”

They all loaded into the lift when it arrived, Saitama and Genos backing into a corner and attempting to hide their arousal. 

Bang talked with Rider about turning his castle into a resort or hotel now that he had no pupils for an army and no generals to lead them until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. One by one the rest of the party exited, leaving Saitama and Genos alone. As soon as the doors closed, Genos pinned Saitama to the wall, his hands diving right back into Saitama’s robe.

Saitama chuckled “Do you raise chickens? Because you raise my cock,” He didn’t try to push Genos off of him, so Genos figured he didn’t mind too much. However, instead of jerking Saitama off, he let one hand slip behind Saitama, trailing a finger up his crack and gave his ass cheek a squeeze. Saitama gasped, arching into Genos.

The doors dinged for the third floor and Saitama and Genos stumbled out into the hallway lips locked in desperate kisses. Genos’ hip knocked against a table in their blind rush to find a room, but they never made it before Saitama pined Genos chest to wall, one hand between his shoulder blades, between his wings, while the other snaked up the back of Genos’ yukata. He massaged one of Genos’ cheeks, using his thumb to spread them.

"Hi, I'm a burglar…" Saitama grinned, pressing his cock in Genos' ass and getting a satisfying moan from it, "and I'm gonna smash your back door in!" He gripped the base of Genos’ tail, lifting it out of the way and moved his hips, rubbing his shaft just over his hole and the tell tale sound of wetness filled the air. 

Saitama stopped his humping and asked, "How come it's slick back here?" He was most befuddled.

"I am an incubus. It's how my body naturally prepairs for sex." Genos bit back a groan and blushed as he explained shamefully. 

"What do you and your shower have in common? You both get wet when I turn you on," was the reply Saitama gave him before he pressed the crown of his cock to Genos’ hole and pushed in, sheathing himself immediately. 

Genos moaned, his voice reverberating off the empty hall walls, and Saitama gave him barely anytime to adjust before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward. He repeated the movement over and over, going hard, the force of his thrusts causing Genos’ chest to roughly graze the woodwork until his nipples were hard and raw. Genos made no movement to quiet his noises, whimpering broken praises and half formed pleas to fuck him harder and faster. Saitama shoved two fingers in Genos’ mouth in an attempt to quiet him, and Genos latched on like a babe to a tit. It didn’t take long until Saitama’s fingers were soaked and drool spilled from the corners of Genos swollen lips. 

Saitama buried his face in Genos’ shoulder, panting harshly from the pace. He couldn’t think, his head fogged with pleasure, and the pressure of Genos clenching around him and the heat surrounding his cock made him throb as his balls tightened. Saitama’s toes curled as his climax quickly approached.

That was, until Saitama’s advanced hearing picked up the sound of encroaching footsteps. His thrusts came to a stop, his focus unfortunately drawn away from Genos, who twisted around to look at Saitama with glassy eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Genos asked, his words syrupy like he was a little drunk. 

“Someone’s coming.”

Genos snorted, “Yeah, me if you hadn’t stopped.”

Saitama narrowed his eyes. “Up the stairs, smartass.”

Genos sighed in frustration, looking very much like he could incernate anyone who dared interrupt them. Instead, he pressed back, indicating for Saitama to move. “Let’s find some place a little less conspicuous.”

Saitama grunted and tried to adjust himself, his cock still hard and aching, but now much wetter. He followed Genos without a word as he was led by the hand further down the hall to the nearest room. Luckily it was unlocked, as Bang mentioned, and they stepped inside, stopping abruptly. 

“Woah…” Genos stated and Saitama agreed. 

The room was the very definition of opulent, big enough to fit Saitama’s apartment comfortably inside. There was a large unlit fireplace on one wall with a couple of settees and wingback chairs in front of it, and a large mahogany writing desk nearby. Their feet sank into plush carpeting and heavy drapes blocked out most of the light from the windows. There was a dresser and side tables with oil lamps atop them. But the focus of the room was the giant four-poster canopy bed with gold leaf etchings and velvet drapes.   
Genos made a beeline for the plush-looking bed while Saitama was distracted. He stripped off his yukata and crawled on top of the heavy comforter. The material was luxurious, probably silk, and felt divine against Genos’ bare skin. He arranged himself in a seductive position, making sure to show off his best “assets” and called for Saitama.

“Master,” he purred. 

Saitama's eyes briefly flicked over him, his attention split, but a second later they locked on Genos, his pupils blown and his expression hungry. 

“Mmm…” He groaned as he made his way to the bed, disrobing and letting his yukata fall thoughtlessly to the floor. 

Saitama reached out for Genos, his hand running up one thigh and stopping at Genos’ waist, pushing him until Genos was flat on his belly. Genos grinned, his semi-flacid cock quickly swelling with anticipation and pressing against the blankets beneath him. He spread his legs, allowing Saitama to settle between them. 

“Ever heard of an Australian kiss. It's the same as a French kiss, but 'down under'.” Genos snorted but a second later keened loudly as Saitama ducked down and ran his tongue from Genos’ hole to the underside of his tail. Saitama hummed, licking his lips, then bent back down and pressed his lips right over Genos’ entrance. He gave it a little kiss before sucking hard, filling his mouth with Genos’ slick and swallowing loudly. Genos bucked back into his face, unable to control himself at the sensation and bit into the pillow beneath him, growling out his pleasure. 

Saitama sat back on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand and kneading one of Genos’ ass cheeks with the other. 

“Was your ass forged by Sauron? Because it is precious!” He said while adjusting his position between Genos’ spread thighs.

“There's always a wild side to an innocent face,” Genos contributed while he still had the ability to do so. He lifted his tail out of the way and wrapped it around Saitama’s waist. His wings fluttered, a little vibration like a duck shedding water, and Saitama smiled.

“You're only as innocent as the horns holding up your halo,” Saitama replied, gripping Genos’ asscheeks in his hands, his smile turning wolfish as he shoved into Genos in one go.

Genos’ eyes rolled back, his jaw dropping as one continuous moan bounced around the room, the sound muted by the thick walls and bulky material. Saitama had no patience to wait and proceeded to fuck Genos hard, his hips slapping into the underside of Genos’ ass and making his thighs jiggle. Saitama had a death grip on his ass cheeks, using them as leverage to pull Genos back onto his cock. Genos’ tail wrapped itself around Saitama’s neck, pulling him downward as he beat Geons’ ass like a pissed off baker kneading dough. 

Eventually, Saitama had to catch himself with his hands on the bed next to Genos or topple over onto him. He gripped the duvet in his hands, snapping his hips with enough force that Genos was shoved up a few centimeters every time. Genos threw out his hands to brace himself against the headboard, giving even the best twerkers a run for their money, and keeping up with Saitama’s frantic pace. His wings stretched taught on either side of him, his entire body alight as one exposed nerve as he’s assaulted with intense sensations of pleasure.

The whole bed was shaking, the wood thrumming with their activity and the heavy curtains shaking on their rails. There was a low thumping coming from the wall as the large, ornate headboard bounced against it. Neither Saitama or Genos cared, nor would they concern themselves with the damage they may cause even if they could focus on anything else. 

“Fuck!” Saitama growled, bending at the elbow to mouth at the back of Genos’ neck. “You feel so fucking good, Genos.” And he did. Inside Genos was wet and hot, and the grip he had on Saitama’s cock made him throb and his balls tighten. Drops of sweat fell to Genos’ back mixing with the sheen of sweat building on him, the combined fluids rolling down Genos’ muscles to seep into the blanket beneath them. Genos' voice was hoarse, the sounds he made filling up the room and drowning out Saitama’s low moans. 

Since their first time, Genos had been amazed at the energy output Saitama expressed when he fucked. However, this time it was concentrated and so overwhelming, Genos felt like he was going mad. Always before, the sex had been about saving his life. This was the first time Genos was enjoying Saitama simply for the fun of it. It was like being sat before a banquet and told to help himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d fed on so much energy, and he couldn’t help but gorge himself.

Genos drank Saitama’s essence like he was starving, and his climax built and built. He was going to cum and cum hard.

“Master,” Genos crooned, “Master, bite me. Please.” His tail unwrapped itself from where it clung to Saitama’s neck and snaked it’s way between Genos’ legs to curl tightly around his cock. The fine muscle in the appendage undulated, stroking Genos and providing the friction his cock desperately needed.

“Shit, Genos...I’m gonna cum. I can’t...I can’t hold back…”

Genos half moaned, half cried. “Please Master,” he begged, “I wanna cum with you.” His tail picked up its pace.

Saitama snarled and sunk his teeth into Genos’ bared neck, right at the pulse. Copper blood, hot and salty, filled Saitama’s mouth. Concurrently, the moment the blood hit Satiama’s tongue, his arousal skyrocketed like he’d just swallowed a bottle of viagra. The strength and speed of his thrusts increased until the frame of the bed cracked beneath the vigorous activity. 

Genos’ orgasm was built slow, then suddenly he was on the edge. As soon as Saitama’s teeth sank into him, his brain exploded in a firework of color as he squeezed his eyes shut, then went white as his climax crashed over him. Everything, from the castle to the very bed Saitama fucked him on, disappeared; everything except the sensation of Saitama driving himself into Genos with animal abandon. Genos could focus on nothing, his entire existence boiled down to his cock, and the relief of his violent release. Every muscle tensed, including his wings, as he came, emptying everything he had in him onto the sheets, his clawed fingers curling into those same sheets, ripping holes in the no doubt expensive duvet. Genos screamed loud and long, until his voice gave out.

All the while, Saitama fucked him mercilessly. 

Genos’ ass sucked Saitama in, despite the sloppy, wet, looseness of Genos’ hole, and he felt so good, clenching around Saitama's thick cock. He sounded divine, his voice carrying from one end of the room to another, and Saitama wanted to listen to it forever.

Saitama’s cock throbbed inside Genos, the pulse of it matching Genos’ rapid heartbeat. He gripped at the blankets, rolling his hips, the sounds of flesh on flesh the background to Genos’ singing. His climax came within seconds of Genos’, his cock spasming as he emptied himself into Genos who milked his cock of every last drop. The intense relief of Saitama’s orgasm left him feeling boneless but satisfied and pleasantly sleepy. It was like that feeling he got when he cracked his knuckles, except all over his whole body. And as the sensation ebbed, Saitama’s arms couldn’t bear his weight so he rolled off Genos, collapsing onto his back next to him. 

Genos groaned when Saitama pulled out, clenching his ass in order to keep Saitama’s seed inside. He stretched out Next to Saitama, easing his hips back down to the bed and not caring one iota about laying in his own cum. His tail stretched out between his legs, the tip of it giving a little flick here and there of contentment. 

Still flushed and panting, Genos turned to look at his master, the only sounds between them being Genos’ harsh breathing. Saitama had his eyes closed, and Genos thought he may have gone to sleep.

Saitama had a moment of clarity that only nutting could achieve asked, “If a firefighter’s business can go up in smoke, and a plumber’s business can go down the drain, can a hooker get laid off?”

There was a moment of silence then Genos laughed.

Saitama rolled over and snuggled Genos close, pulling him to his chest. Genos wrapped an arm around his waist and intertwined their legs, and Saitama drew patterns along his back. With eyes still closed, Saitama continued to tell his ridiculous jokes.

“Three people having sex is a threesome. Two people doing it is called a twosome. So why is "handsome" a compliment?”

Genos, still giddy from the best orgasm he’s ever had, laughed harder, shoving lightly and without meaning, at Saitama’s chest. 

“What is a sex Drive? Where is the sex going? Does it even have a licence?”

Genos, with a happy grin, titled his face in order to plant a light kiss on Saitama’s chin. 

Both of them were too exhausted to care about cleaning up, or even get under the blankets. Instead, warm and comfortable in each others’ arms, Saitama and Genos drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Blue for helping write the sex scene!


	5. Chapter 5

Integra was at a table conference with the financial backers of Hellsing. Many of them were corporate heads, others were dukes, lords and ladies from the queen's court. 

Integra sat patiently and waited for the group to quiet down before speaking, "Last night members of the Hellsing Academy were attacked."

There was a collective gasp from the table. 

"Likewise across town, several dusted bodies of vampires in what appeared to be a battle were found. Taken from the descriptions and surveillance cameras the culprit was most likely the "human monster" Garou."

"Impossible. I thought he only targets hunters!" A businessman yelled.

"Our safety is at risk!" Followed by a lord. 

Integra was unswayed by their panic and continued in her even tone, "He defeated Tank Top master, a vampire we had been hunting for years, with his bare hands, so regular tactics won't be enough."

"Can you predict where he might strike next?" A Dutches asked. 

"Only that he is targeting members of the Hellsing Academy."

The room was alive with whispers as the panic grew in the room, "What do we do?" The masses asked. 

Integra was clear and precise, "We need to protect our young recruits who are possible targets of Garou. The S class have their hands full with the increase in synthetic vampires, so Until Garou is defeated, Hellsing Academy is on lock down. The rest of us will take part in a Wild Hunt to find and capture the "human monster". He may very well be the key to solving this Millennium puzzle."

\-------

Things were back to normal after their stay at silver fang castle. Genos picked up his usual chores and Saitama enjoyed his usual down time of reading and lying about, but he couldn't stop thinking about when they did it in the castle.

Saitama thought to himself as he pretended to read, 'It was intense, probably the most intense we've ever had. Now what are we going to do? I guess normal couple stuff. Like what? Kiss?'

Saitama looked up from his unturned pages to see Genos finishing up the dishes. He had a pep in his step and a hum on his lips as if singing along to a tune in his head. The happy devil made Saitama smile a bit to himself. 

"Genos, you want to makeout?" Saitama asked. 

"There is no need, I am not low on energy. The sex yesterday was more than enough to sustain me for a while-"

"No, not like that." Saitama interrupted, "Kissing just to kiss."

Genos' eyes were as big as dinner plates, "I've never kissed without needing to feed."

"Let's fix that," Saitama made a "come hither" motion with his hands and Genos was quick to remove his dish gloves. 

On the floor with his master turned lover, Genos didn't know what to do with himself and sat straight as a board.

'Looks like I'll have to do all the work,' Saitama mentally commented to himself. Then whispered to Genos, "Close your eyes,"

Genos did as he was commanded without question. He really was so very trusting.

Gently Saitama met plush lips with his own chapped ones. He puckered a small kiss, but Genos was still so still. Saitama needed a way to get his attention. He pushed forward his tongue spreading those pink petals. 

Genos opened his mouth and accepted the slippery appendage into his mouth. Tongues danced and slid against one another and hands began to wander. First to silky blond hair, then to the soft skin of a long neck. Saitama was trying to be sensual, and delicate for Genos' first real kiss. Hands naturally moved down to broad shoulders instead of smooth curves. He moved his hands further down to muscular arms, instead of a waif frame. Saitama tried not to focus on the differences and passed his hands down hard pecs, instead of something softer, more squeezable. 

The lack of plush threw him off and Saitama broke off the kiss. If he had been human his heart might be racing. 

Genos had a blush on his cheeks and blinked slowly, "That was nice," he said as he gave one of those million dollar smiles. 

For some reason the panic kept rising in Saitama. He needed to clear his head.

"Yeah. I'm going for a run."

"Shall I accompany you?" Genos asked, not picking up on anything amiss. 

This wasn't good. He needed to be alone to clear his head so he made up an excuse, "I'll just run by the market, see if I can catch some sales and head back, "He said as was rushing to get his shoes on.

Genos nodded still over the moon from the kiss, "Tonight we're having blood stew. Don't be late."

\------

The Nazi major sat on his throne while looking at the pictures of the two crime scenes. He too was intrigued by last night's comotions. 

"I want to know more about this Garou" he said to his subordinates in a thick german accent, "Have the Valentine brothers investigate him. Find out whose side he is on and if he can be recruited. Any thorn in Helsing's side could be advantages for us."

"JA! Mein Major!"

\------

As soon as Saitama's feet hit the pavement he went into a full sprint. He wasn't running toward anything in particular, he was just trying to shake this feeling.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought as the abandoned zone zipped by, 'It's not like I never kissed Genos before. Why am I having trouble now?' 

As he neared civilization he slowed down to a jog, then a walk. 'It's been,' Saitama counted on his hands, 'a long time since I had sex with a woman. Nothing in high school, but early Uni was a different story…I was just in a dry spell before meeting Genos. Don't get me wrong I still find girls attractive, but Genos is...is Genos different? Is he my exception? Am I gay?' The question echoed in his mind, asking over and over again. 'Do I even find other men attractive? I mean objectively yeah, but I wouldn't say I want to bang 'em.' 

Saitama walked by the supermarket, not even looking up to see the sale signs, 'Is it ok to bang Genos even though he's a guy? A hot guy that is WAY out of my league, but still a guy.' 

Saitama kept moving allowing his feet to take him wherever he was going, 'Am I still straight if I find girls hot? Or does who you have sex with make you straight or gay? Could I be bi? Or is that just gay in denial?'

Clouds moved in front of the sun, blocking the light, 'Do I want anyone else besides Genos? Am I even capable of wanting him?' 

Saitama's thoughts turned darker, just as the sky did, 'Even before I turned, I found relationships too taxing. Since I got turned, everything just feels numb, like my emotions have turned off. What if Genos is expecting me to be all lovey dovey? am I...do I even FEEL that way? Like I care about him, at least I think I do.'

An image of Genos torn apart flasked in his mind, 'I don't want him dead! No matter how close he comes.'

'I appreciate the things he does for me,' the thought of Genos in his pink apron with his wings and tail out as he dusted, 'but what does it all mean? All I feel is...empty.'

Raindrops landed swiftly on his bald head, and slowly picked up in frequency. Saitama sighed, this was just his luck, 'And life just gets more complicated.'

Caught in the rain all he could do was stand under the eve of a shop and wait for it to pass. As he stared blankly at the rain he heard a familiar voice, "Saitama?"

"King…" how far had he walked? "Oh right you live nearby. You sure you want to be walking around right now?"

King wore a hospital mask and ball cap as he held his umbrella and another bag close, "I thought hunters were gonna get called…..but now everything seems to calm down. Today's supposed to be the release date of this fighting game. Wanna come over and play? It's been a while."

"Nah I'm not in the mood for that right now. I wouldn't even care if I win or lose. Everything I do just feels hollow. Even if I lose at a game. I wouldn't get mad or frustrated because my emotions have already started to become numb."

"I see." King's expression was hard to read as he looked down on the smaller man, "Alright then. I'll give you a handicap. I'll only use two fingers."  
He said as he held his index fingers straight up.

"WHAT YOU SAY?! THIS TIME I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" Saitama shouted.

\------

Bang loomed in the darkness just out of range of the Hellsing investigators working the crime scene. The park was a mess. Bang could smell death on the air, 'I cannot imagine how strong he has become. That's why I have to take responsibility and defeat him myself.' Bang retreated into the shadows and came out at the shadow of an alleyway where two covered bodies were being loaded into an ambulance. 

His red eyes glowed unnoticed from the darkness, 'He's probably already noticed I'm pursuing him. If I let my guard down, he might launch a surprise attack. I need to stay aware of my surroundings at all times.'

Bang moved on from the crime scenes to track his bastard son, "Garou ...do you really know what it means to become a monster? Rather than letting a hunter finish you...at least let it be by my hands.'

\-----

"Can I borrow your shirt?" Saitama asked, already wearing the oversized Doki Doki Love sweater. 

"Yeah sure." King didn't mind. Saitama's clothes were in the dryer and this was preferable to Saitama just sitting in his boxers. Besides, King thought he kinda looked cute with one shoulder exposed and sleeves down past his hands. It was very "moe" and King adored anything cutesy.

Saitama sat on the floor cross legged and picked up the controller, "you've been acting like a big shot up till now, but today will be your last day.   
Ora ora consecutive weak kicks!!" He called out as he button smashed controlling the hulking monster on the TV, "Its an infinite combo I discovered. Once your guard breaks the infinite hell begins!"

King sighed, "Yare, yare. You have no idea what an infinite combo is. Guess I'll have to show you." King broke free of Saitama's button smashing and unleashed a 999 hit combo.

"THIS GAME IS SHIT! TOTAL SHIT!" Is all Saitama could say.

\-------

Metal Bat's phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked the caller ID, 'Shit it's work.' and he had to run out of the auditorium. 

Clear of other adults that could judge him for taking a call during an elementary student's recital, Metal Bat answered it, "Yeah...I can't. I got-....Right now? I put in this day off three weeks in advance, you can't just-... fine." Then he ended his call. He couldn't believe he was getting orders for a "Wild Hunt" the Academy hadn't had one of those in over a century. Why did they have to have one now on the day of his little sister's piano recital?

Metal Bat took a deep breath and let it out. He knew Wild Hunts were a big deal, but this was a big deal for Zinko and he was the only adult in her life. He couldn't just walk out and act as a hound to flush the fox, or rather vampire, out. He nodded to himself, mind made up and turned on his heel to go back inside. The others would have to get started without him. 

\------

"My bad Saitama," King apologised, "I got carried away. Continuing the infinite combo for five minutes straight wasn't very mature of me."

"yeah. Yeah." Saitama muttered. 

"Why so down?" King asked noticing something off with his friend. 

"I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Well don't get discouraged. You're still young, so its too early to give up. Don't abandon hope. Besides it may grow back. They're developing better hair tonics all the-"

"THATS NOT WHATS BOTHERING ME!" Saitama screamed, cutting King off, "Lot of things going on right now."

"...So even the super strong Saitama has issues. It's unlike you to be hung up about something."

"My ability to feel basic human emotions is becoming duller and duller."

"How so?"

"Right now nothing makes me happy or angry anymore. I live in a different world from everyone else. This sense of loss from being a vampire. Maybe it can't be helped, but I never imagined being a vampire to be this isolating."

"You're lonely Saitama?"

"Well...yeah."

"What about Genos?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you two together?"

"Eh, we are, but I don't know what that means. At first it was just a game, and somehow we became friends. Then he moved in, but now things have changed. We're together now, but we've hardly made it official and I don't know a thing about dating a guy. Maybe he'll decide he's tired of my failings and eventually leave."

"There is a social dance class in Y city, why not take Genos to it?"

"Huh? Why? im not interested in that kinda stuff."

"Well why don't you take a trip somewhere with Genos?"

"A trip?….hmmmmmm there isn't anywhere in particular i want to go…."

"Ah man, you say your lonely, but aren't willing to do anything about it. You seek some kinda relationship, but aren't actually challenging yourself with anything new…Listen Saitama relationships are like bridges. If you want to experience new feelings you have to build it."

"Have you even been in a relationship before? you're not in a position to be lecturing others about relationships, you know."

"Longing for fulfillment through relationships is fine, but going into one expecting it to fail goes against the very nature of the heart. Isn't the reason for a relationship to bring people closer? From that perspective you're not building the bridge to bring you closer to Genos. I'm sure you can agree with me on this. You could say you have room to grow as a couple if you chase Genos, don't you think?"

Saitama just gave him a blank stare and King coughed to himself from the awkwardness,   
"Ahem. What does it mean to be the greatest boyfriend? Until you find an answer to that question you can't afford to waste time feeling lonely. That is, if you plan to stay as a couple. Or at least, that's what I think."

"King that was amazing." Saitama said while actually managing to look amazed. King may have gotten the advice from his shojo manga, but he wasn't about to tell Saitama that.

"The greatest boyfriend." Saitama muddled over the phrase, "Chasing Genos hu? I don't know. Chasing isn't the problem. I've caught him and don't know what to do with him.'

King shrugged, "Take him on a date."

"But I don't know how to date a guy."

"Same way you date a girl. What is he interested in? Plan around that and make a day of it."

"The only thing Genos seems interested in is me." 

"Then take him places neither of you have been. Try something new."

"I'll think about it."

King tilted his head while looking as Saitama, "Something else on your mind?" 

"I'm also interested in this "human-monster" guy. Kinda reminds me when I started as a hero."

"Tama-shi?" King couldn't help the cutesy nickname when Saitama was acting so small and vulnerable in his oversized sweater. 

"There's never been any person that's called themselves a "monster" before. A weirdo like that. It's just like when I started calling myself a hero. That's why I'm looking forward to meeting him a little. Maybe he's even stronger than me.  
When I had the fight with Boros I felt like everything I was missing was returning, like I was getting that fire back, but then it was over with one punch…"

"I see." King didn't actually get it, but knew it sounded good at the time, "I hope you get to meet him soon."

\------

As the sun set Metal Bat was getting out of the piano recital with his little sister Zinko, who was holding a giant bouquet of roses.

"Did you cry, Bado?" She asked him. 

"No way. These eyes are dry!" Bat replied.

"Yes you did. I say you!"

"Nuh uh." He said, acting like an immature teenager. 

"Yeah too!" She acted the part of the sassy little sister.

"Metal bat." A deep gravelly voice said from behind him.

"Hu?" Bado turned to the voice, bad attitude ready. 

"Hahahahahahaha. My first S class!' The lanky guy points at him, "I will take you on. You are my prey."

Metal Bat blew him off and turned away, "No idea what youre talking about jackass. Go home somewhere. Can't ya see that-" As Metal Bat was talking, pure survival instinct made him move his metal baseball bat to block the oncoming attack. Now Metal Bat knew the score, "The guy who calls himself a monster. I see...yer the guy Tank Top master lost to."

"Yes. I am Garou," he took an offensive stance ready to strike again. 

"Hah, what a pain in the ass. I'm busy over here. Piss me off and I'm seriously gonna break that fancy looking head of yours."

"I thought I could see your real strength, but at this rate its gonna end beforehand." Garou mocked. 

"Ya lookin down on me!!!" Bat flew his arms up ready to strike. 

"Big brother!" A tiny girly voice spoke and Metal Bat stopped before his weapon could make contact with Garou's face. 

"Bad big brother." Zenko scolded. 

"Tsk," Bat tisked back. 

"What are you doing. Who's that guy?" The little girl grilled. 

"Your sister?" Garou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"ZINKO! STAY AWAY! THIS GUY'S-" 

Metal Bat's attention was split as he bellowed and Garou took the opportunity to hit him square in the jaw. 

"Big brother!" Zinko screamed as bat went down.

"I don't know why you stopped midway, but you've missed out on your best opportunity. If that one connected, who knows how it would have ended, but now you no longer have a chance. Now lemme send you to your maker…" 

Garou readied for another attack, but the little girl threw her tiny body between them, clearly in defense of her brother. 

"STOP!!!" She commanded, with fierce unwavering eyes, "Big brother promised never to use violence in front of me! SO IT'S OVER NOW! IT'S OVER!" She yelled as if separating two fighting dogs.

"Huh?" Garou was beyond confused. He didn't even bother with advancing his attack, "The hell man, we're not at your house, so kiss your family rules."

"It's dangerous," Metal Bat tried to warn. 

"THE BRAWL'S OVER." she yelled, not budging an inch. 

Garou's hand moved swiftly, but instead of attacking them he scratched behind his ear, "I came all this way for nothing. Too bad. Guess I'll start looking my next target. I have no time to waste on a moron." 

"Yer the one who wanted trouble first," Metal Bat said in his delinquent way as he stood up.

"BIG BROTHER," the little girl was using all her power to hold back the meathead's weapon arm. 

"You got lucky, Metal Bat." Garou said as he turned to walk away. His eyes glanced to the side without notice. 

Metal Bat was fuming, "That's a cocky mouth you've got. How bout I-"

"BIG BROTHER!" Zinko scolded again as she fought harder to hold him back. 

"It's dangerous here. Go home now Zinko." Metal Bat said while shaking her off his arm.

"WHY?" She screamed. 

"I don't have time to look after you." He readied a fighter's stance. 

"GEEZ! YOU BONE HEAD!" She screamed while hitting him repeatedly.

"Ow, ow, ow! Zinko I don't have time for this I gotta show that punk not to mess with me!"

\-------

"Saitama. Welcome back!" Genos greated as Saitama walked through the door.

"Good to be back," Saitama replied. 

"Do you find anything good?" Genos asked While doing his usual puttering around in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Huh?" Saitama had almost forgotten his excuse for running out earlier. "Nah, nothing good. Saw King. Went to his place and played some games."

"Good. It's been a while since last you did that."

Saitama smiled knowing Genos was so attentive of him. He had thought a lot about what King said and what it meant to be "the greatest boyfriend". This would be a challenge in and of itself and Saitama liked the thought of that. Genos was already matched his wit, maybe they matched in other ways.

"Say Genos," Saitama started, "Wanna go on an ate with me? I'll give you the D later." Saitama felt asking any other way it would be too clumsy or awkward. Using a line made him sound more confident.

Genos stopped and looked at him puzzled, "are you asking for sex?"

"No. I'm asking if you want to go out!" Maybe a line was a bad choice after all, "with me...on a date?" Definitely backfired.

"Oh!" Genos' cheeks blushed the lightest pink, "where to?"

Where to?! Damn why hadn't he thought that far ahead? "I don't know. Where you want to go?"

"I'll go wherever you want to go." Genos replied. 

Saitama rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. He knew Genos would say that, "come on Genos. There's gotta be things you're into besides me!"

Genos looked taken aback by Saitama's agitation and put his hand to his chin in thought, "We do need to get you a new phone."

Saitama winced then wined, "No man, don't spend your money on me."

"Saitama." Genos said standing his ground, "You asked what wanted to do. That's what I want."

Saitama huffed but caved to that stare, "Alright fine."

Genos instantly perked up, "Good. we can get you a line on to my family plan. It will be cheaper than getting a seperate line and we can text and talk unlimited with each other." He pulled out his smart phone from his back pocket And checked it, "The store is still open till 8. If we leave now we can still catch them open."

"You wanna go right now?" Saitama asked, a bit surprised, "But what about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait. Starting now I'm on a date with my lover." Genos proudly said, then took Saitama's arm in his arm. 

\---------

Atop a building the Valentine brothers watched the exchange between the hunter Metal Bat and the human monster Garou. 

"Looks like he's leaving. Damn he didn't finish it!"  
Yan had dark skin, amber eyes, and dark hair. He wore a dark blue high-collared military jacket and dark blue pants, both of which had white trim. He also wore white gloves and a dark blue cap with a white-and-gold eye design on the front. He had multiple gold piercings: some in each ear, his nose, his eyebrows, his cheek and two on his lower lip.

"That's the humored "human monster" quite something for a freak. That guy....we might have a use for him." Luke had pale skin, long blonde hair tied with a white ribbon at the end, and green eyes. He wore silver glasses, white suit pants, white gloves, a white suit jacket, and a white overcoat that draped over his shoulders. "This could be a great chance to get rid of Metal Bat for good. Am I right Yan?" Yan did not answer, as Luke looked his brother had vanished. "Hm. Where did he run off to?"

Yan had run down the side of the building at breakneck speeds making his way to the humans, "Hehehehe, Metal Bat's sister...a hostage can't hurt." He said to himself.

"Hey," a deep voice said from behind him, followed by overwhelming pain as his right arm was yanked from his body. 

Yan wailed as he clutched his bloody empty sleeve, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he screamed at Garou.

Garou was unsympathetic to the cries of the freak chip vampire, "I felt like I was being watched by something nasty, so you're behind it. I hate being watched you know." He said as he tossed the bloody stump of an arm to the ground. 

"THE FUCK MAN!" Yan yelled as spit flew from his fanged mouth. 

"Oh still alive? Not bad." Garou said as he popped his knuckles. 

"Hold it, Human Monster!" Another vampire appeared. 

"Two on one?" Garou sneered at the arriving blonde. 

"We are not your enemies. We are highly interested in you after your performance." The blonde smiled showing off his fangs, "you can follow us, we'll take you to our hideout."

Garou couldn't explain it, but he knew by smell these guys were not on the up and up. Regular vampires, no matter how weak, had the smell of death about them, these guys were more reminessiant of burnt plastic. The odder made his upper lip raise in disgust, "Not interested. Piss off."

"You don't get it." The tan guy said, somehow over the pain from his arm, "You don't get to say no to Millennium."

\-------

The trip to the store wasn't nearly as bad as Saitama had expected. Sure the prices of the phones wanted to make him wrench, but Genos was so stoked, he couldn't help but smile. 

As they left the cell phone store Genos was going over in detail the features of his mobile. He only got a standard flip phone, choosing longevity and toughness over newness, it just suited his needs better than something made of glass that he would inevitably break. 

Genos was still chatting away as he set up Saitama's accounts and input numbers into his phone, "This is my number. This is the work number. This is King's number-"

"Why do you have King's number?" Saitama asked in the blur of information.

Genos turned to answer him, "In case you go to his house I have a way to contact you." Then whipped his head back, straight to business, "Now this is the number to those two hunters. I think his name was Rider-"

Genos was off on another tear and Saitama was barely listening. He was too busy thinking about King's advice to 'chase' Genos. 

'I didn't have the first clue how to chase someone romantically. All I have are jokes and pick up lines. Then again...that is how we met.'

"Hey Genos-kun, what comes after 69?" Saitama decided to ask, seemingly out of nowhere. 

"70." Genos did not hesitate nor look up from the phone.

"Mouthwash." Saitama corrected in his deadpan way.. 

Slowly Genos' brows came together in a scowl, as he turned to look as Saitama in confusion. 

Saitama sighed, "Let's try another one. What did the toaster say to the slice of bread?"

Genos said nothing this time, only raising one eyebrow. 

"I want you inside me!" Saitama said in a breathy moaning voice.

Saitama saw the moment the light came on for Genos and the blonde grinned mischievously, "Are you a 90 degree angle because you are looking alright." Genos shot back.

Saitama laughed out loud. 

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you got a pretty sweet ass." Genos said while making a pass at Saitama to feel up his rump. 

Saitama jumped a little at the touch, but didn't pull away from the contract. They were flowing off each other smoothly and Saitama wasn't about to let Genos get the best of him, "What is the leading cause of death with lesbians?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Hairballs." Genos really laughed at that one. Closed his eyes and opened his mouth to really let it out. Saitama was on a roll now, "Did you hear about the guy who died of a Viagra overdose? They couldn't close his casket."

They laughed hard together, but Genos was able to control himself a little better, "Lets flip a coin. Heads your mine. Tails, I'm yours."

"Oi that was smooth," but Saitama really didn't expect anything less. 

"Thank you. I enjoyed it." Genos preened. 

"Have you ever had sex while camping? It's fucking intents."

"Naturally," Genos laughed, then said, "I would love to go swimming but I'm already drowning in your eyes."

That made Saitama blush. He imagined his whole head was turning red as a tomato with embarrassment, which inspired a poem, "roses are red. Tomatoes are redder, I think we both know I like you better." 

Genos didn't miss a beat and matched his poetic style, "Roses are red violets are blue I didn’t know what perfect was until I met you."

Saitama was smiling like a fool, but he didn't care, not when Genos had just as big of a grin.

"Guess what I’m wearing?" Saitama asked.

"What?"

"The smile you gave me!" Saitama chuckled. He didn't care how corny things got, he was having fun. 

"Excuse me I think you dropped something."

"what?" Saitama's eyes were moving to look at the ground. 

"My jaw." Genos said so matter of fact it made Saitama do a double take before laughing again. 

Now that most of the cheese was out of the way and they were feeling loose it was time to kick this 'date' up a notch, "Can I put your hand in mine?" Saitama asked, "To see if they fit properly."

Genos looked blown away and slowly took his hand, "I value my breath, so it would be nice if you didn't take it away."

\---------

The air was tense from the killing intent of the vampire brothers. 

"There's nowhere to run." The blonde mocked, "I'll still be able to find you from your half-breed stench."

"I am neither escaping or hiding and I am getting tired of waiting, but I'll play with you a little bit." Garo said with an evil grin. 

"Zinko get behind me." Metal bat ordered. 

"brother?" She whispered back, worry filling her small voice. 

"Once your dead, I'll rape then kill her! Then I'll rape her and kill her again." Yan kackled. 

"I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!" Metal bat yelled and readied his weapon. 

Luke smirked as he pulled a large curved knife. "I will enjoy this," he said before his image blurred, moving like lightning.

Garou took a fighter's stance and quickly blocked the blade with his hands, all the while grinning like a school boy. 

Yan took advantage of the immobile Metal Bat and set to giving him a bloody thrashing, "Dumbass, you may not be able to hit me but I can hit you! AHHH HAHAHA!"

Garou noticed Metal Bat was having trouble keeping up with blocks. He was taking many body blows 'what the hell?' Garou thought while he fought, 'You're totally worn out already. Your moves are sluggish. With that amount of bleeding...you should barely be able to stay awake. What's more you have multiple fractured bones. You're not going down despite that. Is this the hunters will power? But you're at your limit.'

"Fuck man," Yan taunted with a wild look in his eyes, "you gonna go till you die?"

Metal bat was breathing hard with blood running down his face, "Until I die? It aint gonna end that happily for ya'...I'm not so soft. It's until I win!"

Yan didn't stop his onslaught of attacks and Metal Bat was meeting each hit with a block of his baseball bat. 

Garou couldn't help but notice something had changed, 'His swings are getting faster? They're clearly more powerful than before. This guy...didn't think it was possible.' Garou looked closer and saw Metal Bat's aura grow in intensity. ''nope not my imagination! Rather than succumbing to his wounds...he is gaining more physical strength. What's the reason behind this?'

While still blocking attacks from the blonde vampire Garou called out to Metal Bat, "Yo! I thought you were about to bite the dust."

"Fuck that. It's fightin' spirit." Bat hollered back, even more bloody than before. 

Garou was not expecting such a response and thought to himself, 'the hell is that about?'

"Well fuck me!' Yan laughed at the exchange, "Now I can't wait to see your spirit broken!" He laughed like a mad man as he piled on the pain.

"You should pay attention to your own fight!" Finally Luke landed a good hit and cut Garou's face, he jumped back and licked his blade, "your abilities...I've already analyzed them. I am your superior." He smirked. 

Garou knew they were getting nowhere with this fight and it was a matter of time before the big lug finally went down. He needed to pull his trump card. He laughed to himself then said, "I shall educate you…as to what a clash between true vampires is."

Garou's form turned black as his body flew apart into hundreds of bats that swarmed the two brothers. They screamed as their skin and muscles were sliced by razor sharp wings. The vampire brother were flailing about, but were unable to land any hits.

"Is this all you got!" Luke boasted, sounding braver than he actually was. 

Bat was on the sidelines speechless. He had never seen such an advanced vampire technique used before. He gritted his teeth thinking of the battle to come. If Garou were to attack them, how long would be able to hold out?

Responding to the boast Garou reformed into his human shape and laughed at the weaklings. 

"Now's our chance!" Yan said running full speed at Garou. He barely made it two steps before his head fell off his shoulders. 

Luke couldn't hide the panic on his face as he peered at Garou holding a blood scythe, "what the hell are you?!" Luke screamed in a high pitched voice. He turned to run away, but Garou extended his blood weapon and cut off his legs, 

"what's the matter? you're only missing two legs." Garou chucked. "Come on, regenerate you limbs! Summon your weapon! Call forth your demons and fight!" 

Luke was lying on the ground bleeding profusely from his stumps for legs as a wet stain grew in his crotch, "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" he screamed showing his cowardness.

Garou didn't hide his disappointment, "So this is your "abilities"? I didn't realize your powers were so pitiful." Garou raised his weapon and sliced the would-be vampire down the middle, spraying himself with blood. He licked his upper lip, tasting the blood, "you're not even worth drinking," he then wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and turned to the humans.

Metal Bat turned his weapon toward the human monster and stared him down with a stern look as blood dripped from his brow. 

Garou turned away, "Next time...when your sister's not around," Garou turned to look over his shoulder, "Hopefully you'll put up a better challenge that these two weaklings," and grinned showing off his fang. 

Metal Bat smirked back, "you can count on it!"

\------

In an unknown location the real villains converse. 

The Major grinned his usual sickening grin, and chuckled, "I knew it, he's strong alright. Incredibly strong! Beyond my expectations."

The doctor was anxious and bit his gloved finger bloody, "s-s-sorry. I'm very sorry. I suppose we were-"

The Major held up a hand to silence him, "Enough! Don't be ridiculous, it was a great success."

\--------

Saitama and Genos make it back to the apartment, hands all over each other. They just kick their shoes off when Saitama pins Genos to the hallway wall. 

"Always wanted to try wall sex." He said as he pressed a knee into Genos' groin, then assaulted his neck with kisses.

"It's good, but I've never been on the receiving end." Genos replied while out of breath. 

"Wanna try it with me?" Saitama whispered hotly into his ear. 

Genos moaned needily as a response. 

Saitama smirked to himself and pulled back just enough to undo Genos' belt and drop his pants. Then effortlessly lifted Genos but the hips, pushing his up the wall. 

In response Genos wrapped his legs around Saitama back. "Do I even weigh anything to you?" Genos asked between moans. 

"Nah," Saitama replied, "it's like holding a couple of grapes," then pushed him further up the wall, lining up his hard cock to shove in Genos' welcoming boy hole.

"AHHHH!!" Genos moaned as Saitama pressed his length into him. 

Saitama's pants fell as he thrusted and pooled around his ankles in a lump of fabric. 

Genos' tail twitched as he held on to Saitama's shoulders and locked his ankles. 

It wasn't nearly as intense as before, but Genos was still feeling every thrust as if it was his first time taking it. There was no way he could control his voice as he threw his head back and moaned. 

"You're really wet. It's dripping," Saitama noticed.

"SAITAMA!" Genos cried out, "I'm so close!"

"Yeah I'm gettin' there too." Saitama said hot and heavy with his eyes sharp as knives. 

It was such a smoldering look, it was enough to set Genos over the edge and shoot cum all over their shirts. 

Feeling Genos tense around him, made Saitama shoot his full load in Genos' perfect ass.

"Grrrr," Saitama grunted as he came. 

The air was hot between them as they fought to catch their breaths. Then Saitama chuckled, "hehe, I think we're getting better at this."

Genos smiled and caught his lips in a kiss. 

As they sloppily made out making wet smacking noises, they heard a low grumble from across the room. Following the sound they looked and In the dark Rover laid on his dog bed starting at them judgmentally. 

Saitama cracked up with laughter, "Sorry Rover!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Saitama is off with Fubuki, Genos is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning   
> Cannn typically violence

The street was filled with piles of dead ghouls and vamps. In the middle stood a man in black with a manic smile.

'It looks like there are other monsters after hunters besides me. Is that the doing of Millennium as well?' Garou thought. 'Even so...the bastard in the priest costume. His fight was no joke. Like a wild beast or rather a monster. Without changing his face one bit. I couldn't even tell who the monster was in that fight.' Garou flashed his own wicked grin, 'However, thanks to that I was able to observe his fighting style beforehand. While his speed and power surprised me...that's pretty much it. He has special techniques and weapons, but I can find a way to counter that. I have seen though his movements.' Garou stalked forward, “Sorry I have to ruin your glorious moment for handling small fries, but it's your turn to be hunted.” Garou picked up the pace and drew his blood scythe. 

"Ah look at what we have here." The tall man in black said, "A bloody heathen!"

\-----

For their next date they went to a different shopping district. Genos read good reviews on the internet about it being open late into the night for festival season and thought it would be a nice place to wander with Saitama. Turned out he was right from the way Saitama's eyes darted between the different spas, acupuncture stops, massage parlors, and restaurants. 

"If you like we can go in to one of these places," Genos offered. He wore what looked like a turtleneck sweater to fight off the chill in the air, even though in reality he didn't need it.

Saitama wore his usual yellow "oppai" hoodie with the hood up and drawstrings uneven, "I don't know. 6000 yen for a back rub. Seems pricey. Besides you do a better job."

"Perhaps there is somewhere else you'd like to try," Genos offered as he busily scanned the store fronts.

"I'm good man. I'm happy just walking around with you." Saitama said then took Genos' hand and laced their fingers together.

No matter how many times it happened Genos was always blindsided by the affection he received.

'It seems my master, or rather my lover, is content to window shop.' Genos thought to himself and squeezed the hand in his.

Saitama thought things were going great. It was full swing into fall, and the autumn air was crisp at night. The smell of food cooking and spices hung in the air as they walked in comfortable silence. Now things just needed to be romantic, but Saitama felt he didn't know how to be romantic. Then again, he could always do his version of romance. 

"Why do vampires need cold medicine?" Saitama said breaking the unspoken no talking rule.

"For their coffin'." Genos answered with a witty smirk.

"Got it!" Saitama smiled and laughed at his own joke.

Then Genon did something unexpected. He asked a question, "What kind of coffee does Dracula drink?"

Saitama took a moment to think and answered, "De-coffin-ated." Then immediately asked, "What's a vampire's favorite fruit?"

"A blood orange." 

"I was going to say a neck-tarine, but that's a good one."

"What does a vampire never order at the restaurant?"

Saitama didn't hesitate to answer, "A steak."

"You are very good with puns, Saitama."

What little heat there was in Saitama's body rushed to his face. He felt silly that it tripped him up for Genos to not use a title with his name. That was stuff middle schoolers did; not grown ass adults! But he couldn't hold back his goofy grin.

They passed a storefront with discount Halloween decor that caught Saitama's eye and he had to make a comment to distract himself, "I think it's a real shame that today's young people don't even know why we really celebrate Halloween." He paused for just a moment then continued with a straight face, "None of us would be here today if Jesus hadn't slain the Great Pumpkin."

Genos was caught completely off guard, "What?!" He was so cute the way he blinked in confusion and smiled so unsure of what he just heard.

Saitama just sighed as part of keeping in line with the joke, "The best part about Halloween is that the cobwebs in my house look like decorations."

Genos was smiling and giggling, "You know for a fact that we have no such thing in our place!"

There it was again. The flush rising to Saitama's face. How could a simple statement like "our place" send off butterflies in his stomach. He had to distract himself from that feeling, "Why don't witches wear panties?" This time he didn't even pause for Genos to guess, "They get a better grip on their brooms."

"For some witches I have no doubt." Genos said in a grumble. 

'Oh crap.' Saitama just crossed a line reminding Genos about his previous master. He had to think of something quick to salvage the date, "What kind of music do mummies listen to?"

But Genos was too quick witted, "Wrap."

"Awe, you got it. You're getting better at these."

"Thank you Saitama. I hope to provide you with a decent duel in wit."

"Ok you tell one then." 

'Good.' Saitama thought, 'Awkwardness avoided.'

"What do you get if you divide a pumpkin's circumference by its diameter?' Genos asked. Saitama thought on it hard, but eventually shook his head. "Pumpkin Pi." Saitama just nodded along as if he got it, it encouraged Genos to ask another pun, "What do demons have for breakfast?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Devilled eggs."

"That's not breakfast food!" Saitama teased. 

"Sure it is. It's food and you can eat it at breakfast."

\-----

'I can't believe that backfired so hard.' Garou thought as he held his bleeding arm while limping. 'I thought it looked easy at first. Seeing through his moves should've been a piece of cake, but I'm lucky I got away in shadow form. Who would have thought a guy in a priest costume could be that strong. His powers and speed were way beyond anything I could have imagined. What's more it felt like that wasn't even his full strength.' 

He blinked as blood dripped from his face, 'That was a good lesson, never judge a priest by his robes. That bastard wrecked me like it was nothing. But the excitement I feel isn't going away at all.' 

Garou grinned to himself, 'I'm having so much fun I can barely control myself. I still can become much much stronger.' 

Garou faltered and barely caught himself before he fell. 'I need to get back to my hideout. My body has reached its limit,' he looked down at his blood soaked shaking hand, 'That priest gave me much more damage than I imagined. I need to rest for a while.'

\-----

As they walked Saitama noticed a lot of security around the area. Not like cops, more like FBI agents with "secret spy glasses at night" wearing a black tie suit. They seemed to be watching everyone, but Saitama felt their gaze on him and Genos more than on anyone else. 

'No big deal.' Saitama thought, 'They don't start nothin' there won't be nothin'.'

While Saitama was ignoring the obvious spies he recognized a familiar face, "No way," he said aloud. 

Before Genos could ask he was being pulled along to a taylor's shop. Genos saw an old man with thick eyebrows, brown eyes, and a mustache. He wore a blue kimono and a somewhat decent toupée with hair only on the sides.

"Old man what are you doing here?" Saitama asked in a familiar tone. 

The old gentleman instantly recognized him, "Saitama! Long time no see. How've you been?"

"I've been makin' it. How bout you? I thought you retired."

"I did. But then I moved my business here with my wife."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Just recently in fact."

It was about then Saitama let go of Genos' hand. The devil already missed the contact, but Saitama saw fit to make introductions, "Genos this is old man Draper. he used to patch up my clothes when I was in training, back when I had hair."

"It does seem you have joined the rest of us on the dark side," Draper said lifting his toupée to show a smooth scalp before smoothing it back down, "How is the suit holding up?"

"Hanging in my closet." Saitama admitted reluctantly. 

"Saitama!"

"It's not my fault!" Saitama answered quickly, "Things happened and I wasn't able to become a hero." Then he focused on a spot on the floor and rubbed the back of his neck and said more softly, "It didn't feel right wearing it." 

The air was thick with what was left unsaid. Genos thought this would be a good time to let them reconnect, "I'll let you two catch up. There's some shopping I want to do a few streets over."

"If you wait a second, I'll come with you." Saitama said. 

"I can't do that." Genos shook his head. 

"Why?"

"Then it won't be a surprise."

"Genos you don't need to get me anything."

"But I WANT to," Genos made clear then kissed his bewildered lover on the cheek with his glossy lips, "You stay here and I'll be back before you know it." Genos turned on his heel and strode out the door, the bell ringing behind him.

The old man gave Saitama a grin, "Sounds like wedding bells are in your future."

Saitama smiled awkwardly. Is this what it was like to be with someone? Would this flutter ever calm down? "I don't know about that. We just started dating?" Saitama wasn't ashamed to say it, but it still made him nervous. 

"That's how it starts and before you know it yer hitched! Haha," Draper joked then called to the back, "Gabby come out and say hi."

A young girl stepped forward. She looked like she could be his teenage granddaughter, but when she laid eyes on Saitama she trembled. Then leaned close to whisper in the old man's ear.

The old man looked shocked then turned to Saitama and blurted, "Saitama you're a vampire?!"

Saitama was so caught off guard. There was no way Draper would be able to tell...unless…

"You're a vampire?" Saitama shot back.

"Haha!" The older man laughed, "No, but my wife is."

Saitama looked confused.

Draper pat the young girl's quivering hand, "it's alright deer. Saitama is a hero, he won't harm you."

'Hero. That was a long forgotten dream.' Saitama answered in his mind.

"Not much of one, since I got turned," Saitama commented dully.

"Is that why you don't wear the suit I made for you?" Draper asked like a concerned parent.

"Well yeah." Saitama shrugged, "That and it's kinda embarrassing."

The old man huffed, "No it's not! It looks quite heroic on you." Then turned and spoke to the young girl at his side, "Can you believe I made this man my finest work and he won't even wear it!"

Saitama chuckled, "So a human and a vampire, how'd you two love birds meet?"

They looked loving at each other, "We met when I was a young man and I fell in love with her then, but she went missing and I didn't see her again. Then one day I looked across the street and there she was, just the same as she always was. Our eyes met and I was that young man in love all over again." Draper said in a dreamy romantic tone. 

"I was attacked by a creature of the night," the girl said in a small voice, "But survived. After that I had to go into hiding or be killed by hunters."

It was an eerily familiar tale, "I know what that's like."

"It was a scary time," she continued, "but the Madam found me and granted me sanctuary. She even made arrangements for him to move his tailor business here and helped plan our wedding!" She smiled excitedly showing her petite fangs, then looked down at the wedding band on her hand, "I'm so grateful." She said as she teared up, "I never thought I'd have a normal life again, much less ever see my pooky-wooky bear." She said in a cute voice to the old man and his mustache curved upward as he smiled. 

Saitama smiled sweetly. He recognized they had more romance in their relationship than he had in his pinky finger. 'I don't know if I can ever be that poetic or that cute with Genos.'

"Can I ask you two a personal question?" Saitama asked, "Sorry. there's just not many people I can talk to about this." He was doing that nervous neck scratch again. 

"I don't see why not," the old man nodded his head.

"How do you two handle feedings? It's the one thing me and Genos don't agree on."

"Oh?" Draper hummed curiously, while his wife looked puzzled.

"Yeah he's always offering me his blood, but is it healthy to feed off your partner so often?"

The old man chuckled softly, "I assure you Saitama it's quite natural for a Vampire and their thrall to share blood. It is it's own kind of bonding."

Before Saitama could ask another question one of the men in black was at his back, "Miss Jigoku no Fubuki would like to speak with you." a young man with long fangs said at his ear. 

Gabby squeezed like a mouse in fear.

"Must be serious. You better go with him Saitama." The old man advised.

Saitama didn't feel the need to be on edge, but it was still creepy the way the guy interrupted their conversation. Then again if the old man was cool with it, it must not be so bad. So Saitama shrugged and followed the guy with a ponytail out of the shop.

\------

Genos had wandered far from the shopping district, following back alleyways down dark streets with full confidence he could find his way back to Saitama. It was down one of those little side streets he found a tiny book store crammed between two buildings with its open sign still on. 

Genos knew many of the manga Saitama read were out of print from his previous shoppings. Perhaps a mom and pop store like this would have a hidden treasure or two. 

He stepped in and the doorbell rang. The smell of books and dust lingered in the air. 

An old man sat behind the counter and greeted him, "Hello. Welcome to Kuseno's Curiosities. I am Professor Kuseno, what can I help you find?" Kuseno was an elderly man. He had elongated ears, a large nose, thin light eyes, and a thin frame. His hair, his oddest feature, was cut into a bowl shape and protruded away from his head.

'An odd name for a bookstore,' Genos thought then asked, "Do you sell books?"

"I sell all kinds of things, books included."

"Do you have a manga section?"

"Right over there," the old man pointed with a wrinkled smile. 

Genos nodded in thanks. His footsteps sounded heavy as he walked across the hardwood floor. 

The selection was limited, but Genos was able to find a few gems, even a couple of new ones he felt Saitama may enjoy. 

Feeling proud and accomplished in his shopping Genos walked up to the counter and set his books down ready to check out. Suddenly a light emitted from the floor forcing Genos' charm undone, exposing him as a devil. He looked down to see he was standing in a magical circle. He tried to force his way out, but he could not pass the ring. He was trapped and at the mercy of God only knows. He looked at the old man as if to ask, 'Why? I just wanted to buy books.'

The old man's features were hard and steely and his wrinkles ran deep like cracks in the earth. A striking contrast to his earlier genly lines, "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you?" The old man asked rhetorically. 

\------

Garou was laying on the old beat up couch in his shack of a hideout. His shirt was off, but most of his torso was covered in bandages that were already blood soaked.

"This fever isn't going away." He said to himself with an arm laid over his hot forehead, "At this rate, I won't be able to move properly for the next two to three days."

In the dark of the shack Garou heard a noise at the door, "Who's there?" He jumped to his feet ready for another fight, "What are you doing here?" He demanded. 

Whoever it was sounded like they fell on their ass, then Garou heard a shaky little voice, "This...this is...my secret base."

Allowing his eyes to adjust in the dark Garou was able to recognize the intruder, "Hey you...you're that brat that was reading the "hunter catalogue" on the nearby bench."

The cringing child relaxed at the familiar tone, "Eh? Oh the monster loving old guy!"

"I told you not to call me old guy. What do you want?" With the moment of adrenalin used up the room spun and Garou found himself face first with the floor.

\------

Saitama was lead down a series of steps until they hit sub basement flooring and the air went cool like going down into a cave. It was then Saitama noticed electric torches lit the way instead of regular lights. 

"Why not use real fire?" Saitama asked aloud as if it were bugging him.

"The man with the long eyelashes and ponytail looked over his shoulder at him and rudely replied, "Are you crazy? The fire marshal would have a field day with us!"

Saitama wasn't expecting an answer, but now he wondered why a vampire would bother to put up fake torches.

It was then they entered a large room. At the center back wall a woman sat on cobwebbed throne. She was a notably attractive young woman with a tall, slim, and curvaceous figure. She had chin-length, dark green hair styled into a choppy bob, and her eyes were light green. 

Saitama now had his answers. Everything about her screamed "Dram Goth". From her eye make up being dark and dramatic while her lips were blood red, making her already pale face even paler. To her main attire consisting of a long white fur coat, a dark green form-fitting dress, thigh-high black boots and several gold necklaces.

What sealed the deal for Saitama was the dark and morbid mood music playing in the background.

He was already bored with this. 

"Nice to meet you fresh meat," She spoke, showing her long white fangs. "I am Jigoku no Fubuki the Blizzard of Hell. You know what that means right?"

"Um nope. Who're you?" Saitama said with his hands stuffed in his front hoodie pocket. 

A brute of an ape spoke up from her side, "She is the Master Vampire of shopping district 21!" Like the other members of the secret spy club, he wore the typical black suit, but his most distinguishing feature was his oversized chin.

"Oh ok. Good job. So?" Saitama replied unphased.

The vampire with the long eyelashes leaned into his face and bared his fangs, "Looks like you're looking down on us, so I'll cut the bullshit. You're not going to greet miss Blizzard even though you're fresh meat? Its a custom for up-in-comings to greet the master vampire when entering their territory. Aren't you getting too full of yourself?"

"So you want a greeting?" Saitama stood a little taller, making it clear he was not intimidated, "Good day. I'm Saitama. What's up?"

"Fine." clearly things were not 'fine' by her tone, "Do you know about the various factions within the vampire world?" She asked. 

"Factions?" Saitama repeated. 

"Vampires survive though factions called covens. A coven is a community of vampires that keep lesser members safe and stronger members get stronger. We have opened up many stores in the shopping district to blend in and not raise suspicion. All to lure in unsuspecting humans for a quick bite."

“Reign opened a public restroom.” the Ape man spoke up. 

“Yo-Wh, What?” Fubuki broke her bad guy act to gawk at big vampire. 

“Yeah, he opened a public restroom.”

She face palmed and mumbled, “Oh my god.” 

Then the guy with the ponytail added, “Yeah he said everyone needs to go sooner or later and if your friend takes a long time in the bathroom and comes out looking wrecked no one polite is gonna ask what happened.”

“Oh my God.” She said a little louder, trying to get them to stop.

Chin guy answered back, “Yeah and he put it right beside that seafood place Agatha opened up,-”

“Oh my GAWD!” Fubuki shouted effectively silencing them.

"That place?" Saitama asked putting two and two together, "They want too much money for their stuff."

Fubuki sat a little taller on her throne, closed her eyes and took a deep breath for patience, "We sell quality goods. You're just a cheap skate," she opened her eyes and put her full focus on Saitama, "But with us, you're guaranteed to get at least ten minutes to drink some blood, wipe some memories, and send the suddenly very pale human packing none-the-wiser."

"I don't get it."

"Vampires need blood and blood is power." Fubuki continued in her dramatic tone, "In other words, it's impossible to further raise your power alone."

"How so?"

"Other will get in your way."

"Others?" Saitama raised a brow at that. 

"Hunters and rival vampires will get in your way." 

"I don't really get it, but you see, right now I'm kinda busy." Saitama turned his body toward the stairs.

"Were not done talking," her voice was firm like someone used to giving orders. "Merge your domain with mine. I can guarantee you protection from hunters and other vampires."

Saitama shrugged off the imposing tone, "No thanks."

her eyebrows came together in a scowl not used to hearing the word 'no' before, "What? Who do you have guarding your crypt?" She asked incredulously. 

'Guarding my crypt? I guess she means my apartment.' Saitama thought it wouldn't hurt to answer, "Well there's Genos. Oh and Rover."

she raised a perfectly sculpted brow at him in disgust, "Your one thrall and familiar?"

"Familiar? Thrall?" There was that term again, but Saitama was at a loss for what it meant.

"You don't even know what those mean???" Fubuki shouted at him as more of her bad guy persona slipped away, "What kind of vampire are you?"

Saitama really didn't know how to answer that, "....The easy-going kind?" He asked as he winced. Hoping his answer was good enough. 

She banged her fist on the chair arm and shouted, "I demand to know who is your Sire, so I can give them a thorough lashing!"

"Who?" Another term he didn't know. 

Fubuki huffed in frustration, "The one who turned you! Don't you know anything at all!?" Then her bad guy act was back in a flash, voice dropping an octave, "Work under me and guarantee your safety!"

"Huh? Ah I see how it goes. If I refuse you're going to be in my way from now on. Do you threaten all vampires like that? Like some gang leader."

"No. Only the vampires I think are worth it. "

"You afraid I'm gonna take your territory?" 

The room went silent as all idle noise suddenly stopped. You could blink and swear the room was empty the vampires were so still as Fubuki's expression became cold and impassive. 

"Relax I won't stay for long." Saitama went on. "No matter how many lackeys you gather, isn't staying down here kinda boring?"

"Give my your answer." She said as the room suddenly became colder. 

"I refuse." Saitama said with a chuckle, "Do you even need to ask? Hierarchical structures with vampires is utter nonsense."

"Eyelashes! Mountain Ape!" Fubuki ordered with a swipe of her hand.

"YES!" The two vampires responded in unison as they charged the smaller bald vampire. 

\-------

Genos was wracking his brain trying to place where he knew this man from. By the looks of the spell the old man was a wizard, but Genos didn't cross paths with magic users, he made it a point not to.

"All those years of hunting and you just walk into my shop like it's nothing," The elderly wizard continued.

Genos felt exposed with his wing and tail forced out. It sent unpleasant shrivers down his spine. Perhaps the man could be reasoned with before Genos had to try something desperate, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"You shouldn't have broken from that seal. I made that incantation myself."

Genos knew this had to be a case of mistaken identity. There was no way this man knew him.

The old man leaned in real close his large nose nearly breaching the circle as he squinted, "All that talent and she wastes it like this." He remarked.

That got Genos' attention. It couldn't be the 'she' he was thinking of. "What do you mean? Elaborate," he asked hesitantly. 

"I'm talking about your master the "Monster Princess" herself. The witch, Dew." The wizard grumbled. 

"My former mistress." Genos corrected, hiding his surprise. "She grew bored of me and set me free. I have a new master now and if you release me I will return to him."

"I'm not surprised," the old wizard sighed, "That's like her. Make a mess others have to clean up. The seals she put on you are wearing thin and soon you will revert back to the demon you were."

"That's not possible. I am an incubus. A devil. Nothing more than a summoned minion of hell. There is no way I can become a demon. For that a soul would have to be corrupted-"

The old man chuckled cutting him off, "Ever the scholar aren't you Rei or should I call you by you taken name, Genocide?"

"I'm sorry. You have the wrong monster."

"Do I?" The elderly wizard cast a spell and all of Genos' body was bathed in light. He knees became weak and he fell to the floor. His breath was coming hard and raspy and his body ached all over. 

Genos looked down at his now naked lanky frame. His hands lacked their claws. He licked his teeth, his fangs were missing. He slid his hand up the side of his face to his head, where he should feel a horn, but there was none. 

Genos let out a shaky breath. He knew this was no illusion. Even when he cast his charm to disguise himself his parts were still there, just hidden. This was on a whole new level.

"What have you don-" Genos' voice cracked as he struggled to breath. 

"I've put a temporary seal on your demonic powers, reverting you to your previous human form." The wizard paced as he spoke, "Your given name was Rei Watanabe."

Flashes of images entered Genos' mind of being young, having parents, school work, and playing. 

"You were the sole survivor of a tragic incident. A rage demon attacked your village and burned it to the ground."

The image of fire filled his mind. The smell of smoke. The sounds of crying. 

"The demon escaped, but I was able to save you. That's when we first met."

More images came pouring in of being pinned by a building. The excitement of being found. The pain of moving. A hospital bed, and bandages. 

"I nursed you back to health. I considered you blessed for making it out alive, but soon that changed. You were obsessed with finding the demon that killed your family. Revenge consumed your every waking moment. I tried to stop you, but you went behind my back, so I let you help me in my quest to vanquish the demon. What a mistake that turned out to be."

Genos saw memories of tomes, taking notes, speaking spells, making potions. 

"You were my top student. Always did the research, scored high on tests and never missed a reading or homework. I thought knowledge would quell your desire for revenge, but it only made you more focused. You thought power wasn't coming fast enough so you turned to the dark arts and offered your soul for corruption to become a rage demon of destruction, Genocide."

Genos closed his eyes shut trying to stop the movie playing out before him.

"You squared off with that demon and killed it, but you didn't stop there. No, you lost yourself to the power, to the rage, and became the very thing you hated!"

"....stop…." Another flood of images came that Genos could not shut his eyes to. 

"You were well on your way to burning down another village when I sealed you away!"

"Sss-top," tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I had to hunt you down! My own student! Caught in the folly of his own decisions. I was a fool to believe you could ever move on."

Genos hiccuped a sob and begged, "No more," then looked up to his former mentor, eyes begging for mercy. 

Kuseno sighed heavily through his nose, looking down at the lanky mess on the floor. The boy's eyes puffy and watering, with red cheeks as he sobbed.

"I'll give you a choice. You can either revert to the mad killer you were and I can seal you away again, permanently this time! Or I can try to redeem your soul and strip away your demon aura and you live out the rest of your life as a human. You must choose your path."

Genos' body shook as he continued to cry. He was every bit the 15 year old teenager he once was with all his memories returned. 

It was true he lost himself to revenge before, but that witch used her magic to remake him. Genos had lost not only his memories, but his whole identity. Genos was disgusted by the realization that she had reduced him to nothing more than a mindless sex slave and that he might still be that way if it were not for her short attention span. Now his former teacher, his father figure, was offering him one last shot at redemption.

Genos knew this may be his very last chance to atone for his sins, "Please," he begged, "I need to try."

\-------

Garou stumbled into the old shed and didn’t remember much after that. He has vague memories of using dirty rags he found to wrap his wounds, then promptly passing out. How long he slept, he didn’t know, but he did know that he’s running a fever but didn’t have the energy to tend to himself. For better or worse, he’d have to sleep it off.

At some point he woke to find that familiar ugly kid staring at him with wariness, but he passes right back out, sinking into dreams of his childhood exaggerated by the high fever wracking his body. His grandparents were there as well as the assholes who bullied him, either ignoring him or laughing at him. He thrashed in his sleep, but he couldn’t drag himself from the nightmares of his unconscious mind.

A cool hand against his forehead roused him, pulling him up from the darkness. He cracked open eyes that feel heavy with exhaustion. His vision was blurry at the edges, giving the scene before him a warm and buttery look. A strange man hovered above him, his arm outstretched. He was wearing glasses thick enough to pass for goggles, and his brown eyes were wide and worried. He had short brown hair that was flat, a crease running the circumference of his head and suggesting that he’d taken off a helmet at some point. Garou’s eyes flicked to the side and the kid he’d met that one time at the park was standing behind the stranger, wringing his hands and looking terrified.

“Is he gonna die, mister?” He said in that whiny, child-like voice all kids have.

“I hope not,” the stranger replied, his eyes soft and concerned. 

Garou had nothing to say. The stranger didn’t appear to be a threat, and even if he had been, Garou would have snapped his neck in a second. So, Garou allowed himself to sink back down into nothingness.

It could have been hours or seconds, but he jostled awake, his body complaining at the treatment as he was forced into a half sitting position. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as he leaned back against a broad chest, the heat from the stranger’s body juxtaposed to the painfully cool air in the shed. Garou shivered, automatically pressing back into the warmth at his back, his body craving the heat even when he didn’t need it. Garou was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair limp and hanging over his face. droplets collected the fringe and threatened to drop in his eyes as he heard the stranger say, “Come on, Garou. You have to drink if you want to live.”

Garou grunted, pushing weakly at the stranger, but unable to really do much in the state he was in. That wasn’t a good sign, if he was attacked now he’d be powerless to fight. The stranger ignored his protests, bringing a cup up to his mouth and the moment he smelled the tang of blood, all objections ceased as he grabbed at the cup greedily. The stranger assisted him, still holding the cup as Garou held it in trembling hands, and he sucked down the lukewarm blood in great gulps. It wasn’t much, but he could feel it rushing through his body like medicine, his wounds slowly healing themselves. When he reached the bottom of the cup he whined, needing more, but he was still too weak to do much but pass out again.

This happened a few times, Garou always being woken up by the same stranger, adjusted into a sitting position and fed blood from a cup. It worked it’s magic, his fever came down faster than it would have had he been a full-blooded human. 

At some point he was able to wake up, the fever down enough to be coherent. He was able to open his eyes and focus, though his brain was still a little foggy. He turned his head to find the stranger sitting on the ground next to the old couch he’d passed out on. He was reading by the light of a flashlight, dark circles under his eyes behind his thick glasses. 

Garou tried to clear his dry and tacky throat, “Wh’re you?” he rasped, and the stranger jumped at the sound of Garou’s voice breaking the silence of the night. Garou looked across the room to see the lump of the boy curled up under a blanket, his quiet breaths puffing out against the back of his tiny hand.

The stranger immediately started checking him over, feeling him for a fever and prodding at the clean bandaged wrapped around his torso.

“My name is Rider,” he said, focused on his task. 

Garou pushed his hand away. “I’m the Human Monster, I don’t need anyone to take care of me,” he sneered.

Undeterred Rider continued to evaluate Garou like he wasn’t the most dangerous person in the city. Rider shoved him back onto the couch when Garou tried to get up and said, “You still look human to me and humans need to rest when sick.”

“Fuck you, you’re not the old man, I don’t need some hunter caring for me.”

Rider gave him the disappointed dad look and never stopped assessing him, which pissed Garou off even more. “Why are you called the Human Monster, anyway?” Rider asked, genuinely curious.

Garou refused to be moved, the softness of Rider’s voice only proving his weakness in Garou’s eyes. “Because fuck you. Go away, hunter!” Garou growled, sitting up too fast and causing him to wince from the lingering pain.

“I heard about what you did,” Rider stated, raising an eyebrow at Garou’s stubbornness. Apparently satisfied with his evaluation, he sat back with his arm resting on his bent knees. 

Garou huffed in exasperation, too tired and sick to keep fighting a losing battle. For now he’d bide his time, despite the aggravation of having a hunter so near. Garou relaxed back onto the couch. “What was that? That I defeated some of the toughest hunters?”

Rider rolled his eyes, apparently unimpressed. “You saved Metal Bat and his little sister,” he clarified, “And I'm not a hunter.”

It was Garou’s turn to raise an eyebrow as he looked at Rider’s hunter gear, armor, long black coat, and gun holster. “What are you then?”

“It’s complicated,” Rider deflected and looking uncomfortable for the first time that evening.

Garou snickered because he knew how that felt.

“You never answered my question. Why are you called the Human Monster?”

Garou sighed, closing his eyes and considered ignoring him. However, he found he sort of wanted to answer him. Truth is, if he was a hunter--regardless of his denial--Rider probably could have managed to kill him. As it was, even knowing who he is, he has nursed his wounds and fed him blood. His blood.

Rider shifted and Garou side-eyed him. He’s still sitting there watching him, his expression calm but curious. Garou cleared his throat and made himself a little more comfortable. His head was beginning to ache again and he was shivering. Rider noticed and was immediately in his personal space, checking his forehead and looking into his eyes. The space between them was too close for Garou’s comfort, allowing him to get a clear view of deep, brown eyes clouded with concern. Garou had to look away, uncomfortable with being fussed over.

“You should drink again,” Rider stated, and he took the cup he’d been using and set it on the ground before him. He pulled out a hunting knife and rolled up one sleeve. Garou noticed bandages already wrapped around one area, presumably where he cut himself earlier to give him blood. Garou watched as Rider chose a spot high up his arm and made a clean, horizontal cut that wasn’t too deep, but deep enough that his blood began to drip into the cup below it. The moment Garou smelled blood, his nostrils flared and his fangs itched to bite something. Garou looked up at him with a brief smile, then turned his attention back to the cup.

It didn’t take long before he had at least half of it filled. Rider grabbed some gauze he had in a pack nearby and pressed it to the wound, while handing the cup over with this free hand. Garou sucked it down like it was the last meal he’d ever have, then passed the cup back to Rider, grunting out his thanks.

“It’s because I’m both,” he said.

Rider finished wrapping his arm and gazed up at Garou with confusion. “Excuse me?”

Garou stared at him for a moment before repeating himself. “You asked why I call myself the Human Monster, it’s because I’m both human and monster. I only learned recently what I am, but have always been treated like a monster by humans. My grandparents raised me but always blamed me for my mother’s death, and the kids at school when I was a kid always forced me to play the monster. And they were right, I always did like the monsters better than the heroes. And I was faster, tougher, sharper than any of my classmates. I got into a lot of fights, and the more they treated me like a monster, the more I tried to prove they were right.”

Garou shrugged, taking a breath as he gathered his thoughts. He hadn’t ever really told anyone these things, not that he was ashamed or anything. Just no one ever cared to listen. It was weird, having someone actually listen when he spoke. It also made him angry because talking about his past brought up all sorts of feelings he buried long ago. 

“I’m sorry,” Rider whispered, and when Garou looked at him, Rider’s expression was full of pity and heartbreak. 

“Whatever,” Garou sneered, “I don’t need your fucking pity. Besides, I met Bang not long after my grandparents kicked me out for fighting all the time. Bang took me to his dojo and became my mentor, and that’s when I learned what I was. It didn’t matter if the vampire students Bang had looked down on me for being a halfblood, I still became his top student.”

“I’ve met Bang,” Rider said. 

“Then you know he’s my father.” Graou curled his lip in disgust. “Fucking bastard never told me. I only found out when I found a picture of my mom in his things. All the years he could have been there and he…” He didn’t finish his sentence, too pissed now to continue.

“I see,” Rider said into the silence that stretched between them. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Garou watched a mixture of guilt, sadness, and pity cross Rider’s features. He wanted to tell Rider to fuck off with his sentimental bullshit, but the authenticity of his concern and empathy was throwing Garou off. He just didn’t understand Rider’s motives. So, he shrugged again.

“S’fine. I’m not bothered by it.”

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re an alright guy.”

Garou might as well have been slapped across his face. He was the Human Monster, a terror to all, human and monster. He’s killed men in cold blood. He was not an “Alright guy”. 

“It’s not!” he yelled back at Rider. Exhaustion from having to socialize was weighing on him, he could feel the heavy pull of the sandman. His tiredness made him less guarded and he laid there with a frown on his face. 

Rider just ginned back at him. “You saved Bat and Zenko from the vampires. That makes you alright in my book.”

“She was a kid,” Garou grumbled, rolling over and turning his back on Rider as Rider’s grin grew wider. Garou wanted to be pissed off, but couldn’t work up enough energy. Later he’d blame the heat on his face on the fever and the tightening of his chest on his healing ribs and not that of Rider’s approval.

Perhaps he’d let this guy live. What would be the point of killing him anyway?

\-------

Saitama punched away the two attackers like flicking a bug. Sending them flying into the wall with a thud.

"You will not survive like that Fubuki." Saitama said with his usual bored expression.

"So you dare to stand in my way?" She said as she rose into the air, letting her coat fall behind her. 

"Is this magic powers?" Saitama asked, taking in the sight of the floating woman. 

"That is correct." Fubuki answered while looking down on the bald vampire, "You don't seem to be that surprised." A force of wind picked up rocks and spun them around her. The room became like a freezer as ice chunks formed. 

"You plan to fight me with floating pebbles and ice cubes? Just stop." 

"You're mocking me? You're going to regret it. I'll beat you half to death! HELLSTORM!" She shouted and flung her arms at Saitama sending all the debris at him while narrating his demise, "Your flesh will be ripped apart, your bones cracked. This cruel technique will break your spirit in an instant. Because you started this. Because you thought you could surpass me! I am number one! Anyone who dare to oppose me…"

"Hysterical women shouldn't be in charge," Saitama said appearing behind her. 

"WILL BE CRUSHED!" Fubuki shounted as she redirected her aim, but the bald vampire powered through with his fist pulled back.

He was in her face when he said, "You won't survive. You don't get what being a vampire is all about. There are a lot of incredibly strong monsters in this world. You who gathers weak subordinates to feel strong, won't make it. At this rate you are going to cry sooner or later. When a monster stronger than you shows up, none of your subordinates will save you."

Fubuki looked down her nose at the lower ranking vampire, "Shut up! You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!" Fubuki slapped her hands firmly down on the floor and spread her green glowing magic aura, "I will not hand over the position I worked so hard for!"

Two half circles of concrete raised up and sandwiched Saitama.

A heart beat later the bald vampire punched his way free of the stone trap. 

Fubuki knocked him back with the force of her magic, pelting him with more stones then moved in close with her dagger like nails. 

Saitama could see tears in her eyes, but more importantly saw the ceiling cracking.

An instant later Fubuki was on the floor, vision blurred, 'What happened?' She touched her head and winced, 'It hurts,' as the scene came into focus she looked up to see the bald vampire acting as a shield against the crumbling ceiling. 

'Such intense power. Even just standing there I can feel his strength. He's dangerous.' but it didn't escape her that even after all she said and did this "nobody" was still willing to save her. It was not the vampires' way to help others. Exploitation and domination were the truths to being a vampire. It was then Fubuki remembered his words about a "stronger monster" and her eyes welled up with tears at the thought of the price she would have to pay. 

Saitama took notice of the meek vampire and asked, "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

All that she worked for, the coven she built, how hard she tried to survive all would be but dust to the wind.

"I could not be the best." Fubuki explained with a sob to her once elegant voice, "Having the intellect, strength, power of comprehension, and the magic power I was born with. I was supposed to be the being standing at the top. If she didn't exist!"

Saitama let the rubble roll off his back, standing tall over her.

"My biological sister," Fubuki confessed, "the strongest witch, rank 3 hunter, Tatsumaki.  
That sister of mine is the reason I can never   
Leave my crypt."

Saitama didn't remember asking for a life story, but now it just seemed rude to interrupt.

"You see, I come from a long line of witches and warlocks. It's a bad mark on the Esper family name for a member to have been turned, so Tatsumaki is honor bound to hunt me down." She cast her gaze solemnly down, "So when I became a vampire I thought,  
If I stay in this position and control the vampires in district 21 I could carve out a little piece of eden, where we all could live in harmony."

It was then her lackies decided to interrupt and go to their master's side.

Big chin guy was the first to say, "Fubuki can't use too much of her magic or her sister will find her."

Ponytail guy followed with, "And that is why Fubuki never leaves her crypt for fear of her sister finding her."

"She seeks more power for the barrier she maintains to keep this little shopping district hidden from hunters." the big guy spoke in defense of her.

With each of her guards at her side Fubuki regained some of her composure, "It's why I strong arms other vampires into joining my coven and use contract magic to take a vampire's territory without killing them. "

"Basically you make them slaves." Saitama bluntly pointed out.

Ponytail guy spoke up, "Some come to her seeking protection. Others she crushes if they don't comply but she never turns people." 

"Her members," the big guy said in a deep tone, "the vampires and the thralls, respect and care for her and are willing to risk their lives for her. In return, she cares deeply for the coven, and protects us all with her barrier."

"Everyone follows strict rules," the other added, "Those who don't, we deal with in our own way," he finished, baring his fangs.

Fubuki spoke softly, "I'm just living my life here quietly. I don't have any power to act against humans. Can't you see that?" Her green eyes pleaded for mercy.

Saitama picked his nose in boredom, "I've been trying to tell you, I have no intention of taking your territory."

Fubuki was beside herself, "W-what?" She said as her guards helped her to her feet. 

"I'm not here to invade your territory or anything. I was just out on a date-" the bald vampire stopped mid sentence. His face shifted from dull to abject horror, "I FORGOT GENOS!!!!" he screamed suddenly.

Saitama was out of the sub basement and on the street in less than a minute, his feet hardly touching the floor. The first place he looked was at the Taylor's shop, but there was no sign of him.

The next thing he did was call Genos' cell, but got no answer. "What's the point of having a cell phone if he doesn't answer it?" Saitama grumbled to himself.

Saitama didn't know how to describe it, he just felt like he needed to find Genos. They were supposed to be on a lovey dovey date, but instead Saitama got caught up in a tuff war with a drama queen!

"Shit!" Saitama cursed to himself. There had to be a way to find Genos. Something unique to only the blonde that he could zero in on.

Saitama slowed down his frantic mind and went into predator mode. The darkness was brighter, scents had color, and sounds had shapes. The street was a psychedelic acid trip of abstract objects and outlandish colors. 

It was enough to give him a migraine. 

Saitama closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no time for this, he had to focus. He thought about Genos. The ruffle of his hair, the soft touch of his cheek, the plush of his lips, the way his blood danced on his tongue like fire. That was when Saitama caught a whiff. It was like tasting the air at the faintest hint of heat and spice.

He opened his eyes and saw the faintest trail of purple smoke. It must be something unique to incubuses. The humans shopping had hues of yellow, orange, and pinks. 

Saitama didn't hesitate to follow the trail. Zooming down alleyways, dodging street trash and passersby until he reached a small shop, his sneakers smoked as he skidded to a stop. Then very calmly, like any normal human, walked up to the door and pushed it open, knocking the little bell at the top. 

In the middle of the floor slumped a naked lanky boy with blonde hair and freckles over his shoulders. When the kid looked up Saitama met his blue green eyes and his gut clenched.

This was Genos. No matter how different he looked, how different he smelled, Saitama knew. 

"Master," the boy sobbed pitifully.

"Genos what happened to you?" Saitama asked, his voice ladened with worry as he stepped into the shop.

"Don't-" Genos tried to say before breaking out into more tears. His eyes were bloodshot and face was red. he must have been crying for a while. 

All Saitama wanted to do was hold him close and shield him from whatever caused this. "Don't worry buddy I'll get you out of here."

"Your "master" I presume." An old man stated as he walked around the counter. 

Saitama wanted answers and this old guy looked to be the one with them, "What have you done to Genos." He said sternly. 

"Hmph a vampire." The old man huffed,   
"You have no business here. Begone. You are uninvited."

Saitama was sent flying backwards by an invisible force and dropped unceremoniously on his ass just past the doorway.

"How did you do that?" Saitama asked startled. 

"Vampires are like any other magical creatures. They too have rules they must follow. For example, a vampire cannot enter an abode that he is not invited in."

"But this is a store? A public place!" Saitama protested. 

"Yes, but this is also my home."

"Please Saitama don't interfere." The young looking Genos pleated, "I want this. There's a chance I will be redeemed and I am willing to atone for my sins."

"What if it doesn't work? What will happen to you?" Saitama begged for answers. 

Genos looked away in distress, "Kuseno will make sure I will never hurt anyone again."

"No! I don't like this!" Saitama said shaking his head, "Why can't you stay the way you were, as an incubus?"

Genos meet his eyes again, fresh tears threatening to fall, "Saitama...I couldn't say it before as a devil so I'll say it now. I love you."

Before Saitama had a moment to respond Genos was surrounded by a bright light and was screaming at the top of his lungs in pain.

Saitama watched in horror as magic circles appeared on Genos' body then burned away in the light. 

"What's happening!?" Saitama yelled.

The old man, Kuseno, had his arm held out and braced it with his other hand, "All the seals 'she' put on him are burning away, but he's reverting! Boy you have to let go of the past!"

"I CAN'T!!" Genos' screams became more intense, and filled with rage. 

Flames burst from half his body, while the other half was covered in ice. Turning his hair half red and half white as his eyes glossed over with anger. 

Kuseno was using all his power to maintain the circle and kept Genos trapped, "He's reverted to his true form! I can't contain him any longer. Im sorry my boy. I've failed you again." He starts a chant to lock Genos away for good. 

"Genos!" Saitama fought magical law and pushed forward. He anchored his clawed fingertips into the wood floor and began a slow belly crawl to Genos.

"But that's not...POSSIBLE!" Kuseno shouted befuddled, but Saitama did not stop. 

The strain was immense, like he was climbing up a sheer cliff face. His fingers bled as he continued to smash them into the floorboards. He would let nothing stop him, not when he knew Genos was in pain and just within his reach. 

Finally Saitama made it to him, and used all his strength to pull himself up and kneel before Genos. He was right there, but it was like the blonde couldn't see him. If only he could touch him.

"The containment circle cannot be breached!" The old wizard shouted. 

Saitama touched the light, and the old guy was right, it was as solid as glass, but he was so close. He pushed against the solid invisible force, determined to break it if he had to as his muscles flexed and locked into hard positions, because he was still fighting not flying out the door again. 

Saitama promised, he PROMISED, he wouldn't let anything happen to Genos. Now here he was, helpless to stop this from happening. AGAIN. He had to do something, no matter how much it hurt, or how impossible it was, he had to save Genos. Especially knowing what he now knew. 

Determination set, Saitama dug deep into his vampire powers. His features grew sharp and his eyes grew red. His ears became longer and more pointed, just his fangs did. Breaching the light was like sticking his hands in a waterfall, the pressure was enough to crush normal bones. 

Genos continued to scream, the sound of it turning malicious by the second. 

Saitama raised his bloody shaking hands and cupped Genos' face. For a solid second Genos stopped screaming and focused his rage filled gaze on Saitama, finally seeing him. 

Saitama's face felt wet as tears rolled down his monstrous face, "I love you too." 

Genos' expression morphed from anger to something pained then sadness as he sobbed. He screamed again, but if felt more like grief than rage. 

The light intensified then Saitama was sent flying back in an explosion of energy. 

Saitama awoke to find himself outside the shop again, but this time the place looked chewed up. The door was off the hinge, windows blown out, and walls cracked. Saitama wearily put his hand up to the door way, but this time felt no resistance. It seemed the rules didn't apply if the house was busted.

"GENOS!" Saitama yelled frantically as he ran to the crumpled form on the floor. Without the magic the place was much darker and Saitama didn't know what to expect. He cradled the boy in his arms and held him close. 

"Please…please...please…." Saitama repeated quietly, praying to any diety that would listen.   
If Saitama was still human his heart would have threatened to beat out of his chest, but everything was still, just like Genos in his arms.

The boy felt smaller and lighter in his arms. He still had his horns and forked tail, but his wings were gone. Where? Saitama didn't know, but Genos didn't appear to be bleeding from it. He still had a light dusting of freckles across his shoulders and a patch just over his cheeks. 

Saitama would think he looked rather sweet, sleeping like he was, except he was terrified he'd never wake again. Then slowly Genos' face winced as he whined. Saitama had never been happier to see the return of that resting bitch face and laughed to himself as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Sai-ta...ma…" Genos spoke as he slowly opened his gold on black eyes. 

"I'm here." He shushed, "Welcome back."

The old guy stirred from under a pile of books and rose to his feet. The place was a mess, books and paper blown about haphazardly around what was left of the shop, but Saitama couldn't care less. All he cared about was Genos.

"I feel like I was beat up in a fight," Genos groaned. 

Kuseno chuckled from his seat on the floor. "You almost didn't make it. If it wasn't for Mr. Vampire here, I would have had to seal you away again."

"Mas-ter?" Genos said, as if to ask what happened. 

"Yeah. I had to break a few rules, but I managed to get you back."

"A few?" Kusend laughed, "If someone had told me about what I just witnessed, I'd have called them a liar!"

Genos tried to sit up, but just managed to groan in pain. 

"Easy now." Saitama leaned forward as he pulled Genos close. The kiss was gentle as each man parted their lips, meeting in the middle with a wet smack, then tongues wandered into the open gaps. Genos raised his arm and wrapped it around Saitama's shoulder, letting the kiss naturally deepen. 

The contact felt wonderful, but it lacked a certain jolt that Genos had come to expect. Pulling away, he asked, "Master are you alright?"

"Yeah? Think so." Saitama raised a thin brow as if to ask where Genos was going with this. 

"I wasn't able to gather any energy from that kiss." Genos looked worried, "More than that I can't feel your energy."

"Maybe I'm all tapped out? We knew it would happen eventually." Saitama reasoned. 

It was then the old wizard made his way to them, "It's more likely it's Genos than it's you."

"Grandfather?" Genos inquired. 

Saitama startled at that bit of information. He didn't know them to be related. Now this was really awkward. 'Kissing his naked grandson on the floor of his wrecked house. Always a good first impression.' A dark voice whispered in Saitama's mind. 

The old man kneeled before them and a magic circle appeared in his outstretched hand, "Fascinating. Your soul is no longer completely corrupted."

"What does it mean?" Genos asked impatiently.

"It seems you have transformed yourself into a half demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki Genos gets explained


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millennium has declared world war 3, and unleashed vampire nazis in the streets to eat people! the Vatican has declared a crusade! All while thw world is on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Sex  
> Violence
> 
> Spoliers for sister fight . Sort of.

A half demon? Is that even possible, Grandfather?" 

The wizard was practically giddy as he spoke, "Whatever changes 'she' was able to do to you, also made it possible for you to transform with a possible partial redemption!"

"So ok. Genos is now half? Does that mean he can't use my energy anymore?" Saitama surmised. 

"He doesn't need to, now. He's strong enough now he can sustain himself without losing his identity to the power. Truly remarkable."

"Oh, ok. By the way, sorry about your house." Saitama lamely commented on his surroundings.

"Oh this? This is nothing." With a wiggle of his finger bookshelves picked themselves up, the claw impressions closed up in the floor, papers and books flew around the room finding their rightful homes. "I once had to fight an elder dragon in her. Now that was a mess!" Candles lit themselves and hung in the air like chandeliers. In the light the small shop was exponentially bigger than it used to be with stacks upon stacks of books, "on the third floor is your old room with your clothes and a bathroom you can change in." A staircase unfolded from the wall as the banner grew up to a second floor. 

"You kept my room?" Genos asked a little astonished. 

"I didn't have the heart to get rid of your things." 

Saitama was struck dumb. He had no idea magic could do all this, but that didn't change how naked Genos was. In a moment of chivalry Saitama pulled off his hoodie and shoved it over the blonde's head, somehow missing his horns.

"Thank you Master Saitama and thank you Grandfather." Genos said meekly. 

The wizard stopped and looked at Genos all misty eyed, "It is so good to have you back." After a long moment the old man collected himself and said, "Now, go wash yourself up. Dinner is at ten, don't be late. And Mr. Vampire," Kuseno called out as the couple got to their feet. 

"Hum?" Saitama answered back, the old man successfully grabbing his attention. 

"You are welcome in my home."

Saitama gave a goofy half grin as he helped Genos to his feet. Thankfully the hoodie was big and loose enough for modesty. 

As they went up to the room Saitama said, "I didn't know he was your grandfather."

"He is my mentor." Genos corrected, "Before, when I was human, he took me in after the rage demon destroyed my village."

"So you really were once human, like me?"

"Yes. Apparently still am...partly."

As they entered the bedroom, Saitama could tell it was Genos'. It had too many books and notes. A chemistry set with beakers on a desk, with scorch marks. Star charts were laid out and constellations were drawn on the ceiling. 

"It's just as I left it." Genos said in wonder and astonishment, like he couldn't believe this was real. 

It wasn't what Saitama imagined as a teenager's bedroom.

Genos immodestly stripped off the hoodie and went over to the dresser to find his clothes exactly as he left them.

Saitama wasted no time in admiring his peach like ass.

"I have all my memories back." Genos recounted, "I remember grandfather's teachings, but I also remember the training that witch put me through, but it feels like my illusion magic is a million miles away." he looked down at his hands, "When before my destruction magic was new and uncontrollable, now it feels mastered. To get my illusion magic back I will have to put myself through the same training as before, until then I will have to avoid the public." He pulled a grey sleeveless shirt over his head but It got stuck on a horn and he grumbled.

"Does that mean you can't work as a host anymore?" Saitama asked, concerned. 

"I only had that job to get me close to my prey, but now I don't need that anymore, so I won't need the job." 

Saitama shrugged, "I'll quit too. Honestly I was only working there as long as I did because you were there." 

Genos pulled on a tight pair of dark jeans not bothering with boxers, "Saitama, that's sweet of you." He moved in close, wrapping his arms around Saitama's middle and leaning in for a kiss.

Now that they were close Saitama could really see the differences. Normally Genos was an inch taller than him, now he was an inch shorter. The small difference also reminded Saitama that Genos' wings were missing. Instead of meeting Genos for the kiss he asked, "Why is your body different?"

Genos pulled back and looked his body over, "I seem to have reverted to my younger form. I am now as I was when I became a demon." 

"Does that mean your underage now?"  
Saitama said, pulling back, "I don't know how I feel about that."

Genos belly laughed, "I am still plenty old enough. it's been nearly 20 years since I was sealed away. I would technically be older than you." And hugged Saitama.

Saitama slowly hugged back, deciding he didn't care. Genos was Genos. 

Hugging turned into kissing that evolved into making out. 

"I want you." Genos whispered.

"Here? Now!?" Saitama said in alarm, "This is your grandpa's house. He is downstairs, remember?"

Genos chucked, "I magically sound proofed this room many years ago to conduct my experiments in secret. Trust me he won't hear a thing."

Saitama looked apprehensive, but as Genos licked and sucked at his ear lobe, he quickly found himself not caring. Something about this boy made him feel so good, he would totally disregard his surroundings. 

Genos was palming at his own erection and Saitama could see his swollen length below his jeans. He inhaled sharply. He could smell the lust coming off of Genos' body and it smelled just as pungent and good as it always had. Saitama exhaled slowly, his own desires gradually rising. 

Genos unzipped his fly and pulled out his hard cock, just wet at the tip and stroked it, smearing the precum. 

Saitama couldn't stop himself from watching if he tried. 

"I want you in me," Genos swallowed in anticipation, then turned and lowered his tight jeans to put his plump ass on display and spread his cheeks. 

Saitama was full hard now, and full body shuddered at the thought of penetrating that tight wonder. All he had to do was free his cock and move that tail out the way. 

Lining up shaft to hole Saitama pushed in like he always did, but was met with resistance and had to add more force than usual. Genos twitched and groaned, but not in the good way, so he backed off. 

Genos' head fell forward in defeat, "This was easier when I was an incubus."

"We better not try this without lube. Got any?"

"No." Genos growled.

Saitama almost laughed, "What teenager sound proofs his room, but doesn't have lube?"

"I wasn't into that, then." Genos whined as he turned into Saitama's chest for comfort. 

"Why do walruses go to Tupperware parties?" Saitama asked, setting up for another bad joke. 

Genos rubbed his head against his lover's chest and groaned.

"To find a tight seal." Saitama answered his own question, leading Genos to groan and laugh louder.

Genos was Genos, but Saitama was Saitama.

"Do you still want to get off?" Saitama asked. 

Genos huffed, but nodded against his chest. 

Saitama reached between them and stroked his half hard cock. Genos gasped at the contact. Saitama sped up and watched Genos' face for subtle changes, like the way his plush lips parted and panted, the way his cheeks flushed, the way his eyes twisted shut at a particularly good stroke. Then he moved closer and added his cock to his hand and stroked both in tandem.

Genos' eyes popped open in surprise and his body quivered in delight as he moaned. "Sai-tama...I can feel you! Hmmm, " he said as a fang bit his lip and eyes rolled back in his head.

"I know. I can feel you too. Hard in my hand. Hard on my dick. I want to feel us cum. Can you do that for me?" Saitama asked sweetly, "Can you cum when I cum?"

Genos was vibrating with excitement, "I want to!"

"Genos, I'm so close! I'm close for you!" Genos whimpered as Saitama sped up his movements. Saitama moved within kissing distance and in a hushed tone said, "Cum for me." Then sank his fangs into Genos' neck. 

Feeling the bite sent Genos into a state of familiar euphoria as his physical form went weightless and filled with stars. Genos' body convulsed as he shot string after string of white spunk into his lover's hand, while Saitama finished with a grunt and a twitch of his body with his eyes closed tight. 

Coming back to themselves took more than a moment as they stared into one another's eyes, panting to catch their breath, leaning on one another to stay upright. 

"Your turn." Saitama said, catching his breath. Then bit into his own wrist to pull blood to the surface. 

Genos' eyes told him he was still in la la land, but at least he followed instructions and took a healthy sip.

Saitama's blood was as powerful as it always was and knocked Genos out of his stupor, like a kick to the gut. 

"You back?" Saitama asked.

"I'm back," Genos responded, only mildly hung over. He walked over to the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and used it to clean him and Saitama up.

"Cumming in your underwear. Pretty sexy," Saitama grinned. 

"Good to know they will be used for something, because I never wear them."

'Hot,' was the first thought that came to Saitama's mind. Then Saitama noticed Genos seemed to be twisting the underwear in his hands, almost like he was fretting or worrying to ask something.

"What?" Saitama asked. 

Genos realized his tell and dropped the garment, "It's nothing…" and looked away. 

Oh that pause, "Oh it's something," Saitama said, "what's up?" He asked as he retrieved his discarded hoodie. 

Genos hesitated as his brows became cross, but asked, "Do I still taste good?"

Saitama stood up and started to say something but then realized he hadn't really thought about comparing tastes. He licked his lips and put real thought into it. The flavor was still like fire, bold and full of body but less intense. In fact it was easier to swallow than before, which was only more dangerous now.

"I know how much trouble you have with finding flavors you like and how much you liked the taste before. I know my body has been through changes, but I just didn't want to ruin that for you. Do you still enjoy it? If not we can experiment. We can still find a way-"

'He is really overthinking this.' Saitama thought, then said, "Genos it's ok you still taste great, maybe a little too easy to drink now, but flavor is nothing to worry about. Why are you so worried about this?"

Genos sighed in relief and face visibly relaxed, "If you don't like the taste you don't feed and your health suffers and I don't want you to get unhealthy again."

"I won't. I got you remember." They meet in the middle for a warm embrace. "Come on let's go downstairs. We've been up here a suspicion amount of time as it is."

\--------

The major stood on the deck of his great Zeppelin, "Gentlemen I don't just like war. I LOVE war. I love every aspect of war that takes place on earth. Gentlemen I desire war that is like hell. Gentlemen my companions in the battalion, who follow me. Gentlemen what do you desire? Do you desire war as well? Do you desire a war of no mercy? Do you desire a conflict that stretches the limits of iron, wind, lightning, and fire?"

The vampire legion of an army before him chant "war."

"Very well. then We shall have war. A mere war is not enough! It must be a great war! A world war! With an army of 1000 vampires strong we will burn the world down. From the commander of the last battalion to the entire air fleet target the skies of the cities. Gentlemen Let us begin. This is a message to everyone in the Millennium battalion!!! This is a direct order from your commander!!! Now gentlemen, let us create hell." as a finish he threw out his right arm in a nazi salute. 

The invasion began at A city at night with the main objective being Hellsing Academy and spread to the neighboring cities. V1 and V2 bombs filled the night sky over the cities as hundreds of Nazi troops descended from the Zeppelins, massacring everyone on sight. Police officers attempted to fight back though were quickly wiped out as bullets had no effect on the vampire soldiers. 

In an act of sheer desperation Fubuki came out of her crypt, heels clicking fast on concrete and manifested a shield over her district using her powers. Nothing could get in or out of the big green soap bubble. Not even when shells fell. Fire poured over the shield like water. 

It put a great strain on Fubuki, but she was determined to keep her coven safe, even if it cost her her life. 

Sweat poured down her face in sheets as she maintained her concentration. 

\-----------

A massive explosion interrupted the silence of the moment. 

Tareo, the kid, screamed, "Eek! What was that sound?"

Rider got up from the couch and cracked open the door, but jerked back, "The city's on fire!" He said in alarm. 

"What the hell?" Garou said getting up from the couch slowly and that was when it hit him, a feeling of dread, 'Killing intent...am I surrounded?' Garou dashed over to the door and closed it quickly, "We got company. "

Rider looked out the sliver of a crack and saw hunters in full gear. Hunters he knew. "Four at the front. Stinger, Death Gatling, Wild Horn, Smile Man."

Garou followed his instincts and punched a hole in the back wall with his finger, "Two at the back," he said as he looked through. 

Rider looked after him, "Chain n' Toad, and Gasses. I checked the sides. Those at each side are Shooter, and Gun Gun."

Garou's brain began to strategize, 'Eight in total. Normally I'd win easy, but right now I'm all worn out and injured from my consecutive battles...this isn't going to be easy. Luckily there's a lot of useful hints in this catalog. I need to come up with a plan.' 

Then he heard the door open.

"I'm going to talk to them," Rider said to him then called out to the hunters, "Fine I'm coming out! Don't shoot." And closed the door behind him.

"What the FUCK is he doing?" Garou cursed. 

"Old guy there's someone outside," the kid quivered. 

"Shut up I need to focus. Brat you have to get down."

Outside was another matter as a group of hunters see, not their prey, but a known drop out emerge. 

"Who's that?" Stinger asked. 

"It can't be." Death Gauntlet said, disengaging his weapon in disgust. 

"I am indeed the citizen for justice, Rider," Rider announced. 

"What are you doing? Get out of the way. This is officially hunter business!" Stinger said. 

"Do you have no shame?" Rider chastised, "He's so injured he can't even move."

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's all his fault for killing hunters." Stinger said, confused. 

"I'm not condoning his actions, what he did was unforgivable, be he's also done right. He had more than ample opportunity to kill Metal Bat, but he didn't. He fought alongside him and defeated the synthetic vampires. He could have walked away but he didn't, I believe that should be taken into account."

At this point Rider had gotten everyone's attention and all the hunters had moved around front. 

"You licenseless moron!" Chain n' Toad blasted from his frog mask.

"Vamp lover!" Shooter called him, "You probably think him sucking blood is romantic!" 

"Working with vampires is seen as an act of treachery." Death Gauntlet pointed out, "Get out of our way or we'll see you as the enemy."

"We'll teach you how scary we get!" Wild Horn doubled down on the intimidation. 

"Please be reasonable! There's more to the story than--" Rider was cut off when Wild Horn appeared out of nowhere next to him and smashed his face into the ground.

"Come out now, human monster." Death Gauntlet taunted to the hut, "You must already know that we're here. You must be feeling unsure, hiding inside that run down hut!"

Garou swaggered out the front door, covering up his limp, "Don't you think you should be focusing on…oh I don't know...the city burning?" He raised one eyebrow at them in judgement. 

Death Gauntlet had righteous tunnel vision, "I can only sense evil from you. Before you become a big problem, I'll get rid of you!"

Garou held up a hand to pause the action, "Please don't shoot at the hut," he pleaded. 

"Why? You gonna surrender?" Stinger mocked. 

"Dont be stupid." Garou half grinned, showing a fang, "My plan to kill you all hasn't changed. I still need a bed to sleep in after I've hunted you all down."

Rider pulled his head from the earth to make a final plea, "Please Garou! this doesn't have to end in bloodshed!"

"If I don't kill them now they won't stop coming! I need to get stronger!" Garou argued. 

"Don't prove them right. You're better than this. Please don't kill-" before he could finish Wild Horn stomped Rider's head back to terra firma. 

"Hunt us down?" Wild Horn scoffed.

Death Gauntlet worked fast on damage control, "He's provoking us to cause confusion. Don't fall for it wild horn." Then centered his attention back on Garou, "You don't look so good. You really are weakened after all. We'll capture you alive and bring you to the academy. Your motives and your accomplices. You will tell us everything."

"Telling me you wont kill me. How nice of you." Garou said in his cocky manor.

"Don't celebrate too soon. We won't let you get away no matter what. There's hell to pay."

\----------

Saitama and Genos had just came downstairs to the small living area off from the shop. In the center of a low table was a massive hot pot and the wizard was loading it up with a variety of vegetables and meats.

"Do you have cabbage?" Saitama asked? "You can't have hotpot without cabbage."

"I think we might have some in the pantry...since when do vampires eat cabbage?" Kuseno gave him the eye.

Saitama responded with a fanged shit eating grin, "it's fun to eat solid food sometimes. Genos slips in tofu or cabbage shreds in my blood noodles every once in a while. It's small enough I don't get sick, but it adds a lot of flavor." 

The wizard put his hand to his wrinkled chin, "Huh. That's…That's interesting." 

"Saitama is not like conventional vampires." Genos boasted proudly, " He can even consume animal blood. It doesn't satisfy like human or devil blood but he is able to consume it without adverse consequences."

"Is that so," the old man supposed, "well I better look for that cabbage. You two settle in and I'll see if I have something for Mr. Vampire to eat."  
Kuseno left the room leaving the couple together, "….but it looks like you already had a meal." He called back to them.

They were confused for a moment, but that was when Saitama noticed the open bite mark on Genos' neck just above his collar line.

His eyes went wide and he cursed, "Oh shit," then face palmed.

Genos covered up the formally unnoticed wound with his hand, "Do you think he noticed?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure that's what the comment was about." Saitama rubbed his gaunt face. Saitama knew this wasn't like leaving a hickey and having a parent catch you, this was much worse, but the cat was out of the bag and damage already done. What else could go wrong?

"Let me help with that," Saitama said, coming out of his existential crisis and licked the bite wound closed. 

"Thank you." Genos said meekly. 

"So he knows…" Saitama gulped as sweat built at his temple. 

Genos tried to smile resealing, "He already knew." 

An explosion rocked the building down to its foundation.

"What was that?" Saitama asked a little more than nonchalant. 

Genos took off running in the direction of the old wizard, "Grandfather?"

"I'm alright." The old man grumbled, "if it's not one thing it's another." He made his way to the front of the shop and looked out the door, "We're being bombed!..... by blimps no less!" He yelled back to the others. "We need to move the shop outside of their range." He closed the door and turned a colored dial next to the door from red to blue. Now the explosions were louder, and the building shook more. "This isn't better. D city is getting sacked too." He opened the door to take a look, "Again by blims! What is this World War II?" He then slammed the door and turned the dial to green.

"D city? That's where King is. I hope he's ok." Saitama said. 

Kuseno opened the door to high up in the mountains overlooking the cities.They all stepped outside onto a porch area of a fortress compound built into the side of the mountain. In the distance they could see the glow of the cities burning. All of them from A to Z. 

Genos was alight with questions, "What's going on? Why is this happening? Who is responsible for this atrocity?!" 

"My house. Rover," Saitama whispered. 

Switching away from the bigger picture Genos focused on the close details, "We need to do something." He turned to a stone like Saitama, "Can you summon your bats?"

"Way out here? I mean..I guess I can try." Saitama took a step forward and nothing seemed to change, "Do I even know what I'm doing?" He said turning back to Genos. 

"Just think of them and they'll come to you." Genos encouraged. 

Saitama closed his perpetually dark bored eyes and let his mind clear to the only thought being "bat". Particularly of the little grey bat with the cute squeak. 

At first there was no change as the two bystanders stood in silence. The night clear and quiet as the sound of flapping began, then grew steadily as more and more bats filled the cool night sky. 

"Astounding," Kuseno commented on the massive flock of bats, that was as large as a city. "The swarm reflects his power level….and more are coming! He's going to run out of bats at this rate."

"Like I said, Saitama is not like conventional vampires." Genos grinned proudly. 

‐‐------------

King was running down the street for his life.

Again.

Pistons pumping as fast as mechanically possible. Breathing hard he spoke to himself, "Thugs in jack boots busted into my apartment building, shot up the place, bust up my models, then started eating people. I almost didn't make it in time down the garbage shoot before they were on me. Now I'm outside but that isn't better, because EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE! I CAN'T HIDE IF IT'S BURNING!

I forgot my mask, but luckily people won't notice, BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO BUSY GETTING EATEN BY VAMPIRES! WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" He cried.

"Over there!" A voice called out and King was surrounded by nazi cosplaying vampires. All with glowing red eyes and a mouthful of fangs ready to chow down on the patchwork man causing the King engine kicked up in full force. 

The sound made the monsters weary, "Is that a bomb?" One in the back asked.

Thinking fast King rolled with it, "Y-yes. It's a bomb strapped to my chest and if you don't let me go I'll detonate it! And we all go BOOM!"

The group of pro nazi memorablists started laughing, "Now this is interesting Hans. Does he have a dead man switch or is it command detonated?"

"If it's not a dead man switch I think he made a mistake. what do you think?" Hans answered. 

"Well if its command detonated we could shoot him in the head before he pushes the button."

"Why don't we shoot him and find out."

King couldn't believe the exchange he just witnessed, 'These aren't costume nazis these are real nazis! Real mother fucking vampire nazis! And I'm surrounded with a failed bluff and they're ready to shoot me in the head!' It was too much for the construct and he fell to his knees crying, sobbing loudly as tears poured down his face. 

The nazis cocked and aimed their rifles, but a howl in the distance distracted them. 

At the far end of the street something big and black was tearing through nazi troops like a hot knife through butter and was getting closer by the second. 

Then King heard it. It seemed to carry over everything, deafening it's victims. Louder than an engine, more menacing than a dragon, this roar shook him to his bones. 

'What is that?' King tried to reason.

The noise was enough to pull off the nazi troops surrounding him, but it was too late for them the thing leaped from multiple blocks away and shredded them.

King got to see the beast up close now. It's body was human shaped, hulking with muscles and covered in black shiny fur. It was vaguely dog-like in how it thrashed the nazis side to side in its muzzle before ripping them apart.

After it ran out of chew toys the monster turned its head and King got a good look at the unnatural six glowing red eyes. 

"KING," It spoke in a gravelly voice, mouth dripping with vampire blood. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" King screamed, 'How the FUCK does it know my name?'

As king continued to scream the monster walked up to him on all fours then sat and wagged his tail while they were encircled by dead nazi parts.

"Ro-ver, good-boy!" It spoke.

"Rover?" With tears in his eyes and snot in his nose it took King a second to recognize the name of his friend's pet. Rather than ask questions, King decided today was a good day to roll with things, "Rover is a good boy." and the monster wagged his tail faster. 

Soon enough they were overcome by the sound of flaps and squeaks. King looked up and found a spiral of bats above him. 

"Now what?" He winced.

The beast sniffed the air twice and said, "My Tama."

A bat came down and squeaked to the monster. It perked it's tiny triangle ears forward as if it were listening. King half expected Rover to snap at the flighty mammal.

The beast threw back his head and howled, a booming sound. The next thing King knew he was being picked up and carried like a doll, then the monster leaped and King was screaming again as they flew through the air. 

\--------

"They found them," Saitama said happily, "they're in city Y and on the move to here."

"That's great news." Genos said. "Any word on Bang, Rider, or Sonic?"

"Not yet. They might be in the thick of it."

"Friends of yours?" Kuseno asked. 

"Yes. Rover is Saitama's pet werewolf. King is an unregistered construct. Bang is a vampire master and Rider and Sonic are hunters."

Kuseno was a bit taken back and it showed, "Quite the diverse group you got there."

"I only met them and befriended them because of Saitama. He can make anyone into an ally."

"I'm sorry, pet werewolf?"

Before Genos could answer the bat resting on Saitama's arm squeaked in a speech like pattern. "That's weird." Saitama said back. 

"What is it, Saitama?" Genos asked, not understanding. 

"I don't get it. Something about vampire nazis roaming the streets...eating people."

"This really is World War II." Kuseno chuckled darkly. 

Genos was as serious as death when he asked, "Are they the ones responsible?" 

"Possibly. Hard to tell for now."

There was a high energy blast of green magic from the shopping district. 

"Isn't that the shopping district where you're shop was close to?" Saitama asked.

"Yes it was. It seems that vampire coven is having some trouble. I originally set my shop there to observe them. It's quite unusual to have a coven that large and no missing person reports." Kuseno explained.

"Think we 'aut to help her?" Saitama asked Genos.

"She did try to kill you."

"Eh, not really. Besides old man taylor is there and I don't want anything to happen to him." Turning to Kuseno he said, "Genos' grandpa do you think you can get me back to that district?"

"If the door is intact I can, but it would be a one way trip."

"I'm good with that."

As they all turned to reenter the house Genos was hot on his heels. Saitama turned to him and said, "I'd prefer you stay here."

"I'm coming too." Genos said as clear as day.

"It's dangerous. And we don't know what your new body is capable of. It would be safer to wait this out."

"I know what my body is capable of! I'm stronger now. I won't be a burden to you, I can fight!"

"But still, I want to keep you safe."

Genos squinted his eyes tight, "Either you take me with you or I go on my own."

Saitama looked at Kuseno for support, but he just looked away, not willing to get involved. So Saitama finally caved, "Alright fine."

After the matter being settled Genos gave him a kiss on the cheek, then directed his attention to Kuseno, "Will you be joining us Grandfather?" Genos asked.

"No, I'm not as spry as I used to be to be out there killing vampire nazis. I'll hold down the fort."

Genos gave a curt nod.

You fought nazis before?" Saitama assumed.

"Even for a wizard I'm not that old!" The elderly man balked.

Saitama grimaced at his own bad assumption, "Sorry," he apologized. He really was making a terrible first impression with this man. 

"No, I was born at the end of the war, never saw combat," the wizard explained. 

\-------------

Fubuki held out as long as the shells did. She was panting and soaked, but still standing. She made it through the worst of it. Or so she thought. High above the city fires, Tatsumaki was flying on her broom looking down on her with those green eyes, the heat fanning her wispy curls. 

"NO," Fubuki whispered with wide eyes in fear because she knew her sister was here for only one thing. To kill her. "Run! I can feel it..She's coming!" She called to her people standing in the street as they ran screaming for shelter. 

Tatsumaki flew down, and shattered the bubble, "Why are you alive?" She asked passively. 

Fubuki thought back to the last time they saw each other and her sis was forcibly collapsing the crypt she was in. Luckily Fubuki had a hidden back exit and a personal bubble shield. 

It got Fubuki thinking back to older times, and how her sister became the way she was. 'She takes pride in her name, but as an herris to the Esper name everything has been decided for her. It made her feel lonely throughout her life, which translated into a cold nature. Constant attacks by the vampires added heavy strain to her life, explaining her often difficult personality. 

Tatsumaki is extremely confident in her strength. Her great power and confidence make her suffer from a massive superiority complex, believing that she can beat any foe if she is in top shape.  
She has never faced any enemies that are more powerful than herself. The superiority complex Tatsumaki has developed has prevented her from developing any humility and little empathy towards others. This poor self-awareness has caused her to use her power seemingly without caution or care for those around her, and has often prevented her from thinking carefully about the consequences of her actions.

She is extremely self-reliant, to the point she considers friendships and relationships of any kind to be of no value. She developed an overprotective nature over me, which led to me resenting her and constantly trying to separate myself from Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki's pride makes her think she is a really good sister to me, when in fact all of her actions towards me have damaged our relationship. Which is why I wanted independence and made my own friends.' Fubuki scoffed at herself, 'What a mistake that was. I made friends with this smart girl at school. She was sweet and shy and I was so in love I overlooked the signs she was a thrall. It was too late when she took me back to her master, but he didn't want me as a pet, he wanted an equal, a mate. I still remember how the bite burned like hell. Always does for the unwilling.' Her mind wandered but she brought her focus back, 'She feels obligated to defeat vampires and considers her job as a hunter to be a duty, accepting any of the Association's requests to defeat monsters.

I remember when I came to her for help, blood staining my uniform. She just looked at me and said, "You've been infected," like it was a weather report and threw me against the wall. Then she told me with that icy stare, "When you finish turning, I will kill you myself.",' Fubuki swallowed hard at the memory. 

Acting fast Fubuki summoned up her magic and pulled two half spheres from the road to crush her older sister in the air.

"Hell Crush. I'm not the same as before!" Fubuki cried out. 

'I did it. I threw my all into that. I certainly hit her with Hell Crush while her magic armor was stripped off and she was completely defenseless, but maybe...did I over do it?'

"Hey are you alive?" Fubuki uncertainly called out, "Sister? Hey! say something." 

The sphere shattered, but Tatsumaki was completely unharmed, dusting herself off.

"Ahhhhh!" Fubuki screamed, "How can this be? No!"

Suited members of her group flocked to her side and took a fighting stance, "Dont worry Miss Fubuki, we will defend you!" 

"You all...why are you here?" Fubuki asked. 

"You've been taking care of us up till now. We want to take this chance to pay you back," And charged the green haired half pint.

"Is your final farewell over?" Tatsumaki asked coolly. 

"Sister don't hurt them!" Fubuki called out after them, "They're not all vampires!" 

"Humans that side with vampires are trash." Tatsumaki remarked harshly then knocked them to the wayside with her powers. Indenting their bodies into the sides of buildings. 

"You don't need friends, Fubuki. If you won't break off from them yourself, then I'll break them for you." Tatsumaki said with a hum in her voice, the first sigh of her temper. 

"Wait please!" Fubuki begged. 

"They're literal parasites sucking away your talent and life, Fubuki. I'll fix that now….then I'll fix you." Her tone went dark on the last line.

All Fubuki could do was think back to Saitama's words, "You won't make it. At this rate you are going to cry sooner or later. When a monster stronger than you shows up, none of your subordinates will save you."

"no," She wanted none of it to be true.

"No." She wanted the happy little part of the world she carved out.

"NO!" Was it so much to ask for others not to ruin it!

Fubuki was a black silhouette surrounded by a green electric aura staring down Tatsumaki. 

"I'm so happy my little sister has grown so tough." Tatsumaki half smiled, "This would have been no fun if you couldn't defend yourself."

\------

Bang was some place high watching the city burn looking for Garou, 'Is it possible,' he considered, 'Garou got himself caught up in this chaos and was defeated by either a hunter or a monster?' Bang shook his head, 'That's not possible. I didn't raise him to be so weak,' and went off to search more. 

\-------

Garou had been fighting them all off for a while. Their team work was well tuned. Their battle plan centered around Death Gauntlet. When Garou got in close, Stinger and Wild Horn were there with their lethal weapons. In mid range, there was Chain n' Toad and Smile Man's non stop attacking. And when he distanced himself too far, he was showered with Shooter's and Gun Gun's barrage. That left Glasses as a genuine support character. Not too close, not too far, but he wasn't just fodder. Garou tried to use him as a shield and failed.

Before he noticed they closed the distance again. Smile Man swung at him, pushing him back in distance for Shooter to fire a volley of arrows. He could only dodge so many and three hit his left shoulder.

"ALRIGHT I HIT HIM! THE POISON WILL TAKE EFFECT," Shooter announced.

'What is this poison, silver nitrate?' A known vampire toxin. For a group trying to take him in alive they were doing it all wrong, 'Oh crap I'm blacking out,' as the lights faded Garou had a vision of silhouettes of kids in a playground. It was like a flask back with less details. They were discussing the new justice man episode and how cool he was. 

Garou was a little kid like them, "If he was just a little stronger he would've won." Garou said about the monster of the week.

"Huh? Why are you rooting for the crab monster?" The shadow asked. 

"He was in a 3 on 1 fight and all he wanted was to return the beauty to his ocean. it wasn't fair for him."

Garou forced himself back from the hallucination and looked at the unconscious Rider on the ground. 'It wasn't fair for him.' He thought back to Rider's words. 

(Don't prove them right. You're better than this.)

"Fine," Garou grumbled aloud, "but I don't like it." He looked out at the crowd taking it all in as the genius he was, "And I didn't say I wouldn't fuck them up."

With a new sense of purpose Garou processed to whip ass. His fist action was to take out mid range using Smile Man and Chain n' Toad against each other. Then long range, using Smile Man's giant ball to take out Gun Gun. The rest fell like dominos to his plans and misdirections. Soon all that was left was him and Death Gauntlet.

"You abandoned your shield willingly," Death Gauntlet said, "Didn't I mention that we gave up on the plan to capture you alive? We don't consider you human. It's over monster Garou."

Garou held up a hand in pause, "There's a kid inside this hut. If you shoot from there, he'll get hurt and so will Rider."

I thought you were gonna say something clever. That might work on Stinger, but do you think your lies would work on me? As for Rider, he's already a traitor." Death Gauntlet raised his gun ready to fire.

"WATCH CLOSELY! THIS IS THE MOMENT WHERE THE MONSTER WINS!" Garou declared. 

"Only justice will win...die. DEATH SHOWER!" Bullets poured from the gun like a waterfall, but Garou was able to block and deflect them all. 

'Why can't I hit him?' Death Gauntlet thought shocked.

"Tch! Shooting like a complete maniac. You can drop the act. I know all about it. That just now was "death shower" where you increase the fire rate of your gun to empty your entire clip in an instant right?"

Death Gauntlet was caught off guard. How could he know? 

"Any monster hit by that would be reduced to mincemeat, but that didn't happen hehehe. Thanks a lot. This proves that guns can't kill me! You want to say, "that's not how it's supposed to be…" right? Hahaha what a shame. Your strategy and teamwork were pretty good. But every single one of you on your own were garbage. You shouldn't've been modest about it and called for an S class hunter. If any of them joined, the whole situation would've played out a lot differently."

Death Gauntlet pulled his silver hunter's knife, "To hell with the S class. Are you saying that anyone who isn't one is only backup? WE ARE THE HUNTERS THAT STAND ON THE BATTLEFIELD RISKING OUR LIVES! LOOK AT ME! I, THE A CLASS HUNTER DEATH GAUNTLET, AM THE ONE WHO CORNERED THE HUMAN MONSTER." He shouted to prove his point. 

"Such a downer. If it's too hard just quit." Garou mocked. 

YOU WILL BE THE PROOF. PROOF OUR EXISTENCE ISN'T MEANINGLESS!" And the hunter charged with his knife. 

"I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR SHITY HUNTER BUSINESS! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT RANKINGS SO MUCH! THAT'S SO LAME!" Garou said as he punched him out cold and smashed his gun. 

Then he heard a small voice behind him, "Old guy," it was the kid out from his hiding place. 

Garou turned to him, face bloodied, "you're alive," he said a little surprised. 

The sight of Garou's injured body and the unconscious bodies of his heros on the ground was too much for the little kid and he took off screaming.

"Don't run off, the city is on fire!" Garou called after him, then pulled the arrows out of his shoulder, "I need first aid." He clutched his parched throat and walked back to the hut close to where Rider was passed out. "I did it, didn't kill a one, but man am I thirsty." He smiled. 

Then the wind shifted and that feeling was back. The 'killing intent'. Garou looked around but only saw the former battlefield. No one was there, but he could feel something. 

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" Garou said to the darkness. 

A shadow morphed and changed and from it emerged a ninja type hunter, "Backup request confirmed. That must be the source of the signal." His grey eyes went to the cell in glasses' hand. "So you're the rumored human monster?" The purple ninja asked, then his eyes fell to the unconscious Rider and his face changed to something down right scary, "I WILL ELIMINATE YOU!"

-‐------------

Fubuki was on the ground below her sister. The battle was hardmet, but still she lay there exhausted and defeated.

"To progress this far against me," Tatsumaki said with a smile, "Fubuki you've become strong too. I'm so proud of you." 

Fubuki was beside herself. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Sister, you acknowledge me?"

'"I do. Your spirit has matured."

"Then you'll leave me alone? You won't interfere with my life anymore, right?"

Her happy expression dropped, "You know I can't do that Fubuki. You're just not willing to do what it takes to win." She raised her hand to strike down her sibling with her unseen power, "Goodbye sister."

"Uhhhh. excuse me." Saitama said walking up in the midst of the broken shopping district. 

"Hey what's this vampire scrub doing here?" Tatsumaki mouthed off, "Don't you think your presence is an insult to an S class hunter like me? What were you thinking coming up to us, do3nt you know any shame, you bleached Avocado!? Admit it! You're only here to see an S class up close or something right? You're an eyesore! Out of my sight!" She pointed in a direction for him to leave.

Saitama pointed at her and turned to genos behind him, "Who is this sassy lost child?"

Genos stood back with his arms crossed, "She is Tatsumaki S class rank 2. She is an Esper, one of the greatest and oldest magical families. She is known for defeating vampires with supernatural attacks."

'Genos knew?' Saitama thought then shook his head, 'Of course Genos knew. Genos knew all the high ranking hunters.' 

"Saitama! What are you doing here? Leave before it's too late!" Fubuki pleaded as she winced in pain. 

"We came to check on you, make sure you're ok. Good thing we did."

"No! Please leave! You'll just make her mad."

"STOP IGNORING ME, PARASITES!!!" The green haired witch yelled, "This is between me and my sister butt out!"

"She's not doing anything wrong." Saitama decided to clarify.

"She's a vampire! That's wrong enough." Tatsumaki accused bitterly. 

"sister, please listen...he's too strong." Fubuki whispered.

"But he's a vampire." Spoke loud and indignant, "No vampire can defeat me! I didn't want to be rough, but you left me no choice. I'll just put you down. When you wake up, you'll be free."  
Tatsumaki raised her hand to strike Fubuki down

"Wait!" Fubuki screamed.

That was when Saitama grabbed Tatsumaki by the wrist and wouldn't let go.

"What do you want? Light bulb!" Tatsumaki said giving him an evil side eye as her power level rose causing her hair to lift. 

Not waiting for a response from the dull man she jettisoned into the night sky, but Saitama held fast.

"How long are you gonna keep grabbing me? PERVERT!" Tatsumaki spat out. 

"What?" Saitama balked. 

Tatsumaki starts to spin faster and faster, becoming an actual tornado. 

"WHY WON'T YOU LET GO OF MY HAND? BOILED EGG!" She demanded of him. 

"If I let go, you're going to hurt Fubuki."

"GOBLIN!" Tatsumaki insulted.

Debri from the battlefield was getting sucked up in the funnel of the tornado and hitting Saitama. It wasn't anything he couldn't heal from but it was annoying to use so much blood.

"Hey this is dangerous! Pay attention to things around you!" Saitama barked. 

"Don't talk down to me. I know what I'm doing, BALDY!" The huntress barked back

"Ba….the fuck you call me, midget?" Saitama said miffed.

"NOW YOU'VE SAID IT! I'm gonna turn you into dust! BLOOD SUCKER!" and she spun faster sucking up more debri to bash him with

Saitama was bloodied, but he didnt care. He had to know, "Why are you doing all this just to kill your sister?"

"Like I'd tell you! CUE BALL!"

Saitama was getting thoroughly trashed, but he wouldn't let go, "Is this about her being a vampire?It wasn't her choice! She hasn't done anything wrong! She doesn't turn people ya' know."

*Spinning stop, slam to ground*  
Suddenly the spinning stopped and Saitama could see how high up in the air they were as he dangled from her wrist. 

"You think i don't know that, LOSER FACE!?!" She screamed at him, then pile drived him into the pavement forming a massive impact crater. "Fubuki betrayed the family name by becoming a VAMPIRE! I am honor bound by my right as an Esper to CLEANSE her! This is my INHERITANCE!"

Genos had seen his master take damage before, but not this much. He was worried this may be his upper limit. He couldn't just stand on the side lines, he had to do something, "This is not how sisters should act! 

"Genos don't!" Fubuki warned.

But Genos kept going, believing he could appeal to be better nature, "The bond you share is more important than family obligations."

"Stay 'outta this! INSECT!" With her free hand Tatsumaki force pushed Genos away and smacked him into a wall. 

"GENOS! NOOOO!" Fubuki screamed.

Saitama watched it happen and was helpless to stop it. He couldn't even hear Fubuki scream, as the action went by in slow motion. Not knowing if his partner was living or dead, Saitama took a stance and pulled back his fist. 

By the time Tatsumaki noticed the vampire standing, it was too late the fist was coming toward her and she was paralyzed with her own dread. Never had she ever felt such a force before or faced such a defeat as the inevitability of death itself.

It stopped just short her nose. The renowned huntress could feel the power of death itself pass over her as powerful wind that blew back her hair. 

She was still frozen in place with fear when her eyes cast down and found Fubuki hugging her small frame. Sometime in the confusion Fubuki had thrown her body in front of the death punch to save her sister.

Fubuki had her arms wrapped tight around Tatsumaki, "Please listen to me. Don't fight him. He's too strong." She sobbed, "I can't lose you."

Tatsumaki just managed to turn her head to look over her shoulder and her eyes went impossibly wider in horror. Not just the section of the shopping center was gone but the city was flattened. No debri no rubble, just flat like an atomic bomb as far as the eye could see to the next city. 

A terrifying thought, one she never had before, swept through her mind, 'Is he...STRONGER than me?' And it shook her to her core, because she had always been the most powerful thing and now...what was she?

"Oh shit, Genos!" Genos was already running over to him, Saitama met him halfway catching him in a half embrace. "You ok?" He asked rushed.

"I'm alright. I managed a shield spell before impact. I'm fine, but you took a lot of damage. Do you need more blood?"

Saitama breathed a sigh of relief, but his ears twitched at the sound of a groan, "I will, but not here."

From the open wound of the city came vampires dressed in SS uniforms, fangs out grinning and red eyes glowing. 

"We're a little busy over here so come back later." Saitama said to them. There had to be a dozen of them and more on the way.

They looked on incredulously at him then one out front gave the order to fire at will. They pointed their guns and unleashed hell.

Genos and Fubuki just managed to get shields up just in time before bullets could hit. Fubuki's bubble encompassing his. 

Tatsumaki stood as still as a mannequin, still in shock over her ordeal as nazi vampires pelted the green barrier. 

Saitama stood over her, fase silhouetted sharp in shadow and flames, "What's more important? Family bullshit or your sister."

She could tell he wasn't really asking a question, but giving her an ultimatum. One she knew she wanted to listen to. Snapping out of her stone form in a fury of screams, she flew into the air and blasted the enemy away with one stroke of her powers. Leaving them nothing but blood and organ soup. 

"Can I trust that this stupid fight is on hold?" Saitama asked. 

Fubuki looked on to her quiet shell shocked sister and gave a curt nod.

The backdrop that was the night sky, had lightened up with dozens of giant firework angles and just over the screams of the dying, a man could be heard preaching a sermon, "That's right! we are mortals adjutants of the angel of death! And now I shall enforce adjudication on behalf of the inquisition!!!" 

At the far distance in the center of the angelic fire was a man at a podium floating in the air.

"I am your new god!" he announced, "Now DIE!!!!" 

As the fireworks faded, black attack helicopters came into focus, and filled the sky over the cities. 

"Our enemies. Eradicate them!" The preacher raved as helicopters shot down zeppelins and others landed, unleashing holy knight crusaders into the streets to square off with ground troop vampires, but they didn't stop at the vampires. They mowed down anyone that was in their way. They were as ruthless as the nazi vampires. 

"Your situation invokes a small amount of pathos in me….nevertheless, not one of you merits a hint of forgiveness!!! Die like fruitless, fully bloomed flowers!!!! Dance around like butterflies….and die in agony like bees!!!!" The man preached on. 

"Some people have a lot of time on their hands," Saitama commented on the negative sermon. 

"What are they doing? They should be helping! Not hindering!" Genos said angrily. 

"It's the church," is all Fubuki had to say for it, leaving Genos without a retort. 

A bat fluttered up to Saitama squeaking, holding what looked like a strawberry, but Genos knew those went in season. 

"I don't know about this." Saitama responded to the little bat. 

"What did it say?" Genos asked. 

"It said it brought me blood so I could heal my wounds, but I don't know where it's been."

"You should take it," Fubuki chimed in.

"Huh?" Saitama said, caught off guard. 

Fubuki took a wobbly stance, "Doesn't matter where it's been. Blood is power and power is the only thing that matters in times like these." She picked up a disguarded nazi arm and bit a chunk out of it. 

"How's it taste?" Saitama asked with a wince. 

Fubuki wiped her mouth of the bloody mess, "Doesn't matter. Not as long as I'm strong enough to put up another barrier." She stood a little straighter, a little taller now. 

Saitama and Genos shared a glance then said, "It is safe in the mountains, if you can get your people there…"

"And what? Find a nice cave to hide in? No, we will defend this position from both sides. This is our home, we will not simply abandon it." 

"Don't be stubborn! This war zone is a literal hell scape," Tatsumaki said, floating down, "you won't last ten minutes when that barrier falls. None of you will. AND IT WILL FALL!" She emphasized with a yell. It seemed she was back to her old self. "I need to get you to safety, but since you wont leave these parasites, I guess I'll have to take you all."

Fubuki was moved as she touched her non-beating heart, "You would do that...for me?" 

Tatsumaki couldn't meet her gaze and huffed in her tsundere way. 

It was all the answer Fubuki needed and turned to her people, "Coven! Gather together the remaining members, we're moving out!"

Deciding against his better judgement, Saitama accepted the blood pack from the bat and instead of needing to consume it, it absorbed into his flesh. Deep cuts and bruises from the wayward debri disappeared in an instant. 

"That worked great and I didn't even have to taste it!" Saitama cheered, "Bring me all you can!"

"Saitama. Innocent bystanders." Genos remained. 

"Oh yeah. Just not from what he said." Saitama ordered. 

‐-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from  
> team four star's Hellsing ultimate abridged  
> Howl's moving castle


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing Academy is being attacked. How are they fairing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saigenos in this chapter   
> But there is some mention of Integra/Zombieman 
> 
> Warnings   
> For all the violence

The nazi Major stood a top his zeppelin as explosions and bullets wizzed by. His coat flapped in the breeze as he watched Maxwell launch his counter attack, "That boy. I never took him for a sleeping lion."

"Please...I beg you! Get inside! We need to withdraw our remaining warships before it's too late! Ma-Major?" The nazi doctor said in a panic but the Major just moved his arms like he was conducting a symphony. 'He's playing the melody. The melody of war. And there's no one..that can interrupt his concerto now. We are but instruments...just instruments sounding, howling, and groveling about, under his battalion.'

Finally the major turned and walked inside, "How are the vampires we've sent doing? Are they properly causing havoc?" He asked the doctor. 

The doctor snapped out of his panic and was professional again, "Indeed. Even though some of them have been taken out by hunters. But all in all we have the advantage. The Hellsing Academy has started to panic." 

"The Hellsing Academy has been drastically weakened. On top of that, we still have the main force of our vampires. The overwhelming victory of Millennium is guaranteed."

'Are you having fun Zombieman?' The Major grinned as he thought, 'War is fun! Sing the song of victory Zombieman and watch from there. I can see it even with my myopia. I can already see it clearly. The spires of the city. The lights of the city. Listen to the song of victory Zombieman and watch from there.'

\------

The attack on Hellsing Academy was brutal. Metal Knight was able to shoot down the zeppelin with remote cannons. The nazi jumped ship only to land in a field of landmines, blowing many of them to bits. 

Integra made an announcement over the P.A. system to a scared student body as explosions went off in the background, "If they had been the garden variety human, they would have fled by now, been long gone, but these aren't your average human beings. They are monsters. You are Hellsing Academy's last line of defense. There will be no final test. This is the day you will put your life on the line and become hunters. Now ready battle positions!" 

The speech was enough to rally the troops while from across the lawn, what was now a battlefield, a giant black mass formed and from it emerged a hundred foot woman. She was very tall and muscular, giving her an imposing presence. Her most notable features, however, were her tattoos. They consisted of a large pentagram on her forehead, a purple spiral on her right shoulder, and innumerable letters covering the entire right side of her face, neck, and arm. She wielded a silver and dark grey scythe and with it she sliced open the mansion. 

Hunters were injured and panicking, but for Metal Knight, nothing registered on his system scans. Taking a calculated risk he fired the cannon from his remote location. 

It cut the cheek of the lead nazi, vaporizing the illusion. The manor was intact and the hunters were unharmed, but it was too late. The nazi forces made there way past the landmines and busted though the windows, eating as they went. 

The first two floors were theirs. 

"Now...we will spare no one! Now...not a single soul will be left alive! Now...all of you just hurry up and die!" The scythe weilding nazi said.

"They've broken through our front lines." Integra gathered from her office on the third floor, 

"Summon all our troops. Withdraw every remaining hunters out there in the field, while holding the enemy's advance at bay. We need to regroup the remainder of our men. We're going to barricade ourselves in this section of the manor. We will be the defence and you will be the offence."

"Yes Sir. understood."

"Walter I'll ask you straight. Are we done for?" 

"No! That's impossible! Compared to what I went through in the old days, failure is out of the question. Zombieman will start from the basement, while we welcome their attack from the third floor- no -I should say, we'll be attacking them. I'll show them just how high the price of admission is...in Hellsing." 

"Walter those bastards...ate my hunters. Do not show any ounce of mercy! And don't let them out of here alive!"

"Of course Sir Integra. We'll follow your orders to the letter, Sir. Not a single attacker will leave this building alive."

"Walter, you come back to me no matter what. Now lay waste to those monsters." Integra said to her butler.

"Yes ma'am." He bowed then set off.

Zombieman was engaging in his own battles from the basement up, "I've been waiting to see Walter's ruthless side for a long time. Oh we'll be having fun tonight!" He said with glee as he pulled the trigger and took another headshot.

"Burn it! Burn it all down to the ground! KILL'EM! Kill every last one of them! Is this it?! Is this the extent of Hellsing's might?! Is this all the resistance you can muster up? Such a delightful comedy of errors!"

The nazi to her left fell apart into a pile of blood and body parts unexpectedly, "I missed? I suppose I can't compare to my younger days. Walter C. Dolneas, the butler of the mansion." Walter Introduced himself, "Former Hellsing elite trash disposal." He tugged at gloves, "I'm coming." 

"Fire!" She ordered.

"Too slow!" Walter dodged and used his microthread to slice up bodies and guns, "At this rate your army of the undead will be shredded like confetti." 

She stuck her tattooed hand out, and an eye in the palm opened, "Insignificant little guppies! What persistent vermin you are!" Tattooed letters spread down the hall and surrounded Walter. 

Walter was transported to a different time and place, "I don't believe it! It's my...it's my house?!"

"Papa." A small voice called out from behind him and he turned quickly. "Papa! Welcome home!" It was a little girl in a sundress. 

"Michelle!! This can't be true. But you're dead! You did die, didn't you?" Walter asked with tears in his eyes. 

"What's the matter papa? You have a frightened look on your face." The little girl asked, worried. 

Walter was having none of this trickery and composed himself, "A ruse….! This is all just a ruse! And you too...that must mean that you're nothing more than a figment as well!" Walter could hear laughing as the house faded away and turned to black 

Delve deep down inside! That's it, go deeper. Explore the deepest, darkest corners of your mind!

Waler was a boy again in the orphanage as shadows of former adults he knew talked over him, deciding his fate. 

"I'm sorry to say we will no longer be able to take care of Walter here at the orphanage."

The memories change without permission and he is an adolescent talking to yet another shadow. 

"Why is it you insist on becoming a hunter? Can you not consider some alternative career path?"

Walter remembered being arrogant, and almost sadistic in his love of killing vampires in his youth. The youngest to graduate in his class at 16. The angel of death they called him at the time. Then he met Mina and all that changed. A girl of classic beauty with long black hair and dark eyes. She tamed his wild soul and he married her, even retired from hunting, but that didn't stop the monsters.

Walter was back to the day his wife and child were brutally murdered in front of him as he was forced to watch. 

It broke him then and he relieved it now. 

"Good morning, were your dreams pleasant ones, I wonder?" She said behind him and sliced him in half with her scythe, spraying blood everywhere.

Vampires make it to Integra's office on the third floor and she didn't hesitate to cut the head off the fist one that lunged for her jugular. 

"Hahahaha," They laughed. "You don't seem to know when it's time to give up, girl. You're a sore loser."

"No matter how much you fight back, or how many times you try to flee...it's useless."

"Just accept defeat."

"This is now "Midian", the capital of Death."

"There is no place left in the city for you to run and hide!"

From her desk she pulled out a cigar, "Con-ga-tu-lations. It took an entire squadron of inhuman, nigh-immortal fake vampires to hunt down and corner a 22-year old woman." And lit it, "I hope it's everything you've dreamed of. So have at it then and get the first real fight you've had in 80 years you dickless cowards."

The nazis approached just as scripture appeared and a bayonet impaled a vampire throat. 

"By JOVE you fuckin' header of a woman! Surrounded by 50 vampire nazis armed literally to the teeth! And what'ya do? You pull out your sword, cut off one'a their heads and yell "come at me, ya kraut shits!"," Anderson said, too close for pleasantries. 

But Integra wasn't going to act put off, "Alexander Anderson. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?"

"Ah yanno, just out and about with me posse!"

""Posse"?" 

Though the window came crashing in a force of armed Iscariot paladins to meet the vampires. 

"Pop pop. Watchin heathens drop." A blonde with a cigarette in her mouth said. 

"Didn't Father Maxwell say for us to only monitor the situation? Not to mention the fact you assisted Hellsing. Isn't doing such a deed a grave violation of his orders?" A voice in the back asked. 

"Aahahahha! Did you hear that Hinkel?" Speaking to the blonde with the cigarette, "What about you Yumie?" To the nun with the katana, "Before us like the formation of a cloud of mist surrounding a bloodied nose, Daemons masquerading as soldiers swarm. Come now, wouldn't thou like to join the fight? Does thee not lust for the thrill of war?"

"Ze Iscariots? Were not scared of you! Look at you! you don't even know how to use a bayonet. It goes on ze gun, idiot!" A vampire chimed in. 

"Now if you will excuse us, you protestant whore, it's time for the Iscariots to do yer job for ya. And put these SOULLESS BODIES where they belong!"

The nazi and Iscariots carge in the large office space. 

"Who are we?" Anderson called out to his troops.

"The necessary evil." They all responded. 

"Why are we necessary?"

"To purge the world of evil worse than man!"

"And why are we God's chosen few, ordained to undertake this unholy task?"

"Because no one else will."

"And because it's fucking fun!" the priest let loose mad laughter, "Aaaamen!"

\----------

Zombieman finally made his way up to the third floor after killing so many nazi vampires and found the leader with her scythe standing over a dead walter.

"Walter." Zombieman said, as he reloaded. 

The muscle bound vampire woman stood tall, "That scuzzy maggot obviously didn't recognize his place on the food chain...constantly buzzing around like a galling gnat. Annoying gnats that press their luck ALWAYS end up getting swatted!!" More nazi troops appear behind her, "you all done a lot of damage to my battalion...and that's a big NO NO! So how would you like me to return the favor!? What punishment do you deserve?" She held out her right hand again and the eye opened. "I'm gonna crush the whole swarm of vexing little insects...in the palm of my hand!"

The small group of hunters holding the line at Integra's office cowered before her. 

"The pestering insects' lives are now officially over!" She planted her hand on the floor and from it spread tattoo letters, taking over every surface of the room. 

Until it reached Zombieman, "Did you just refer to him as an insect? This man here...a mere….insect?!" The pure loathing and hatred caught the scythe wielder's attention. "I won't forgive you for such disrespect! No forgiveness EVER!" Zombieman raised both arms and pulled the triggers one after the other, bullets tore through with explosive force. 

The battle hardened SS were frozen in fear. Reduced to cowards by a lone gunman. Could this be the nigh mythical Zombieman? 

Well, First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz was never the one to run from the boogie man. She opened her third eye and ensnared him in an illusion. She delved deep into the darkness of his mid past the memories of his humanity, of his creation, of his servitude and found eyes staring back at her. 

Eyes.

So many eyes. 

All staring at her. 

Whatever the humans made over 80 years ago it wasn't living or undead. Neither vampire or ghoul and definitely not human. 

The eyes began to move, pushing away the memories. 

Zorin tried to break the illusion, but she couldn't. She was trapped. 

"The game's just beginning." The eyes said to her and she screamed as they formed into a mouth and chewed her to pieces. 

\--------

Elsewhere in the academy, the Iscariot numbers had been reduced, but the vampires they fought had been eradicated. 

"I zink that was the last one." Hinkle said to Father Anderson in her german accent, "Good zing too, I feel you are running out of bayonets."

"Care to correct yourself?" Anderson said. 

"Sorry sir. You have bayonets for days." She said in haste.

"Bayonets for days." 

"Now Where is that cunt Zombieman? I have a score to settle with him."

"I zink he is on ze roof…" Hinkle said and Anderson took off running, blades at the ready. 

\-------------

Hellsing Academy was in ruins. The building was broken and littered with dead bodies of nazis and Hellsing hunters. Integra and Zombieman watched from the roof as the cities burned as Maxwell declared himself Pope.

"This smell...the smell of nostalgia. The smell of a man being impaled. The smell of a woman being disemboweled. The smell of sick infants being burned to death. The smell of the elderly being riddled with bullets. The scent of death. The fragrance of war."

"So you have betrayed us Maxwell." she pulled a slim cigar from her coat pocket, "Where is my light?"

Zombie man pulled out his zippo, flicked it and lit his own cigarette. Then leaned in to use the amber to light Integra's cigar and flipped his lighter closed. 

"What are my orders, Master?" He asked in his gruff voice. 

"My slave. Your orders. Masacre everyone. Leave no enemy alive. Obey," she threw her cigar and yelled, "Target the enemy. Kill without fail, Servant! Search and destroy! My orders are final! No matter what! All those who oppose us must be laid to waste! Anything that stands in our way,will be completely obliterated. I have given my order, obey! Destroy all those who dare to attack us! Anything in our path must be crushed! No matter who it be! No matter what it be!"

"Yes my master." He bowed before her, "by the way Integra did you enjoy the battle? Did it excite you?"

"SHUT UP!!! Idiot!!! None of your business!! Hurry up and come back! IDIOT!!!"

He threw back his head and laughed, "Hahahaha! Humans certainly are complicated." 

Anderson burst onto the scene looking for a fight, "There ya are ya no good excuse for an undead heathen! Come on and show me what yer made of and let's pick up where we let off!" Anderson dramatically crossed his bayonets in the form of a cross then his ears picked up the sermon in the far distance. 

The sermon of a mad priest declaring himself GOD. 

He dropped his arms and adjusted his round glasses, "I'll go have a talk with him," and walked off. 

Zombieman turned and looked at each other sharing a confused glance then he looked out to the city and said, "The bird of the Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame." before jumping off the building to go after his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when Walter is the bad guy, so I changed it. Killed him, but he's not a traitor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garou vs Sonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another no saigenos chapter  
> Warning  
> Violence, gun, vampire bites
> 
> Also we are all caught up on the resposting of old chapters. Yay:D next ch will be new material.

Garou turned around and leaned to one side, "And who might you be?" He said, giving the new guy the eye. He had no patience for this, he was battle tiered and needed to feed. 

"The name's Speed of Sound Sonic, S class.  
I should warn you...I'm a perfectionist in my work. If you give up now I'll kill you quickly." Sonic said with a sick grin. 

Garou's lackluster expression lit up with wide eyes and his own depraved grin, "S class! Hahaha! I caught a big one! I'm so happy I'm pumped!" He pumped his arm on his good shoulder for display, "I've become the center of attention for you hunters. I'm so happy to finally be popular!"

"Popular?!" Sonic bit back, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Millennium has declared world war 3, and unleashed vampire nazis in the streets to eat people! the Vatican has declared a crusade! And In case you haven't noticed, THE WORLD IS FUCKING ON FIRE! I can't afford to waste any time on someone insignificant like you!"

Garou was hurt, "so I'm insignificant?!" After all the work he put into this he was now labelled insignificant? He rubbed his head spreading the blood throughout his hair, making him look like a mad man, "That Millennium is NOTHING! and you hunters are no match for me either! The strongest monster!"

Sonic held out his sword at Garou, like a teacher pointing a ruler, "You gonna fight me with those miserable wounds?" It was meant to be disrespectful. 

"When did I show you what I'm capable of?" Garou sneered and was gone in a flash only to appear behind Sonic, "You loose."

Sonic only lost sight of him a second, but that nearly cost him as the halfbreed appeared behind him. Sonic dodge in time, but by a slim margin, as the half vampire shredded his scarf from his numerous slashing attacks.

Sonic backflipped his way out of one attack only to find Garou waiting for him at the other end. Sonic bent like a reed, narrowly avoiding getting hit with claws.

Sonic counterattacked and swung with his sword, only narrowly missing Garou's midsection. 

‘Why does he always move behind me?’ Sonic wondered, ‘To show off his speed?’ Sonic grew angrier at the thought, ‘Does this PUNK think he's FASTER than me?’ Then Sonic heard a ripping sound behind him and jumped away.

Garou was holding his closed fist out. “You had lint in your hair,” He stated, dropping Sonic's top knot.

Loose strands of now short hair fell around Sonic's enraged face.

"YOU BASTARD! you shred my favorite scarf then you cut off my hair?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

If Sonic was fast before he's faster now and on the attack. 

'His speed is no joke,' Garou thought, 'and his strength rivals Tank Top Master. He's quite a problem for me in my current state.' Garou wobbled, 'Shit. My vision almost. And my legs too.'

Sonic pinpointed the weakness, "You can't escape from me with your legs in that state," Referring to the obvious bleeding bullet hole. 

Sonic didn't let up on his relentless attacks, keeping Garou on the defensive. It was only a matter of time before he slipped and Sonic would win.

Garou also knew this, which is why he would have to pull out all the stops if he was going to remain living. He pushed himself and forced his blood to run faster through his veins. He met the hunter's speed and exceeded it by going into second gear, but when he swiped for the purple ninja nothing was there.

No matter how fast he moved Sonic was faster. 

Garou could hear Sonic's mocking laugh as image after image of Sonic appeared, "So pitiful. Are you surprised? How does it feel to hit nothing with so much confidence? Through a special movement technique I am able to create after images as I move. Secrete technique! Four shadow burial." 

All Sonics attacked at once. Garou had no idea which was the real one. It was like he was moving between them all simultaneously!

"Die! Scattered Flash Slash," they cried out their attack and Garou went down.

'I won? No I didn't. He fell before I cut him.' Sonic thought as he dropped the attack then looked over his shoulder, "You gonna save your son? You're too soft."

"See to Rider-san." Bang said, "Please leave him to me."

Sonic tisked, but went to Rider nonetheless.

"Now...it's been a long time, Garou." Bang said to his beat up halfbreed son.

"The old geezer I want to encounter the least is here." Garou said getting to his feet, blood covering the white of his right eye making him look more monstrous. 

"Look at what you've become. I'll end this...now come forth." Bang took a fighter's stance ready to battle and Garou followed suit.

"I'm here." Sonic said, pulling Rider's head from the dirt, "That muther fucker wont be hurting anyone again." 

Rider coughed but was able to speak, but his glasses were completely gone, "He didn't do this. The hunters did." His nose was blooded and his face was bruised. 

"What?" Sonic said with shock in his voice. 

Rider was trying to get to his feet, and Sonic was acting as support, "I asked him not to kill them and he didn't. He could have used their blood to heal himself but chose not to. There's more to him than just being a monster." Up close he could make out Sonic's face, "I like the new look." He mused.

"Thanks, I hate it." Sonic deadpanned. 

They can both tell from the way the fight was going Garou was on the receiving end of a beat down. 

"The perfect blend of offense and defense. Both are using Ever Flowing Blood Stained Fist but the difference in mastery is like night and day." Sonic commented with Rider slung over his shoulder. 

"Come on we have to stop them!" Rider tried to take a step forward then collapsed. 

Sonic set him down gently, "It's too late. The result is already clear."

The old man was using his blood like boxing gloves more than blades to deal the most bludgeoning damage.

'What is this? Such fierce attacks...this isn't like the old man at all.' Garou thought as he took another blow to the face. 'Not good..I'm blacking out...no I'm dieing.'

Garou mind wandered to when he was a child and the popular kid used playing hero as an excuse to beat him up. 

'Really disgusting memories,' Garou thought as he watched them like a movie.

He tried to fight back, tried to defend himself, but he was always the one that got in trouble. 

The memories cleared and he was back in the fight.

'What is justice! What is evil! In the end it's just the majority decision that wants me dead! I won't forgive them! It's unfair! I want you to understand! I want you to feel an attack from the weak! I want to deny the standpoint of good and evil!' Garou thought and with a new conviction screamed "I WON'T LET IT END HERE!!!"  
and smashed the ground. 

It was enough to shake Bang's footing and stop the attacks and enough time for Garou to fall back. He was too weak to form a weapon, he would have to make do, improvising one. He kicked his body into second gear and sped up his remaining blood to uproot a whole tree. His body steamed as he readied his weapon. 

"Give it up Garou! Anymore of this and you really will die!" Rider called after him but his plea fell on deaf ears, because Millennium entered to save the day. 

"Cover the human monster!" She looks to be in her early twenties due to her artificial vampiric nature. She is tall and lanky, with freckled cheeks. She has long blue tinted black hair that reaches down to her knees. A few bangs tend to stick up from her head, including a particularly long lock of hair that ends in a curl. She was accompanied by a long red haired, green eyed, sharp toothed, red-framed glasses wearing man, of which frame was accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls. 

"Ja!" The nazi vampire troops answered back with riffles at the ready as they charged Bang and the others. 

"What?" Garou asked breathing hard, still high on adrenaline from the fight.

The blue haired one with the long-barreled flintlock musket turned to Garou cheerfully then smiled, "Hello Mister Human Monster," she said in a playful way, "I am first Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle and this is my compatriot Jack the Ripper." The red head with the glasses gave a wave with the wiggle of his fingers. "we are here to velcome you to Millennium! Looks like you're in a bit of pickle, are you not? Allow us to help you." Her outfit included a dark blue-purple suit, a dark pink dress shirt, a green tie, and black shoes. She also wore glasses, white gloves - presumably to protect her hands when firing her musket - and a large silver Swastika pendant. "The major has acknowledged your achievements and is inviting you to become one of our cadres. You're a lucky one!"

The Swastika pendant was all Garou really needed to know about her, "You guys again. I'm not interested. Fuck off." He said with emphasis. 

Her cheerful smile faltered, "Now, now. We cannot accept no for an answer this time. We have our orders." She looked long at him with those glowing blue eyes. 

Before the next move could be made, there was the sound of a blade then the sound of heads hitting the ground like coconuts, their bodies still standing not completely caught up with the sudden change, before they too collapsed leaving a very smug short haired hunter. 

"Impossible!" Rip screamed, exposing all her fangs. 

Jacked hummed and bit his gloved finger and revved his chainsaw that could cut through anything, "I do love red the most. The most beautiful being fresh blood." He wore a suit with a tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat, which he slung off her shoulders and wore around his elbows. 

"Who would've guessed that the Human Monster had connections to Millennium." Sonic said sarcastically. "I'll handle these saps, you take care of the waif," he directed to Bang. 

"First chance you get, grab the Human Monster and get out of here. I'll make an opening." Rip said to Jack, dropping all pretenses of playfulness and trading them for seriousness.

"With all these handsome men in front of me I’m not gonna just leave like Cinderella!" Jack bitched. 

"The mission is more important or do you vant to tell the major how you failed." 

Jack pouted but subdued the weekend Garou and carried away his unconscious body bridal style. 

It was now time for Rip to get serious, "Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor, my warhead punishes all without distinction." And readied her long-barreled flintlock musket.

Out of the darkness more vampire nazi SS troops swarmed them, but Sonic was able to handle them. 

Bang was already ready, changing his weapon to a blood scythe for more permanent damage.

Rip was as giddy as a child on the playground as she giggled, held out her antique musket, and fired. 

Bang easily dodged with his vampire speed and worked to close the distance between them. What he didn't count on was getting hit in the back with a bullet. 

'But she only fired once!' Then he was getting hit again from the side. 

Disengaging, he noticed the bullet left a trail of blue light when fired then it turned and aimed straight for him. 

"It's able to change its trajectories in mid-flight!" Bang said aloud. 

Rip laughed with glee, "That's right old geezer and it can repeatedly pepper a target before expiring! Hahahaha!!" She threw her head back and laughed more. 

Bang was able to deflect the bullet with his scythe with a spark, but then it was on him again like an angry bee. Bank was getting shot by the magic bullet that repeatedly tore through his vampire body. It was only a matter of time before he lost his weapon to close his wounds. 

"Oops. Reload~" Rip said in an opera style song. 

'It seems she can only control one bullet at a time,' Bang wasted no time in closing the gap and attacked, but his bloody wounds made him sluggish and she was still fresh, spinning her musket like a baton as she reloaded and fired again. 

For Bang it was all complete defense, he dedicated the remaining portion of his power to his cape to make it an impenetrable shield and turtled up. 

Sonic was having a good time killing vampires. It was a slaughter fest he had always dreamed of and his blade was thirsty! He just couldn't get too carried away and leave Rider behind, that was aiding with support fire with his hand guns from under a nearby tree. 

Then a wayward bullet took out the vampires in front of him, two of them in fact. He knew it wasn't Rider because it came from the wrong direction and too good of a shot. 

Another shot and a tree was taken out. What was going on? Sonic followed the blue trail back to see a shielded bang being bombarded by a "sentient" bullet bouncing off his shell and oh boy the old vamp did not look good. 

"We have to help Bang," Rider said. 

Sonic rolled his eyes. Like he didn't know that already. He couldn't leave Rider alone, so he threw him over his shoulder and waited for the bullet to fizzle out. 

Rip was starting to get frustrated with her fun. Her bullets were armor piercing! ARMOR! PIERCING! There should be no way this one old vampire should be able to stand up to her power!

Seeing an opening, Sonic made a mad dash for the opening in the cape, while she wasn't looking. 

Bang was a mess and far worse off than previously thought, bleeding and full of bullet holes.

"You're too weak, take my blood!" Sonic said, assessing the situation. 

"I can't. I swore an oath." Bang said with blood dripping from his mouth. Then the bullet came back, hitting the cape making a sound similar to bb pellets. PING! again and again. 

"What good will that oath be when we're all dead." Sonic growled in frustration, "I'm a slayer! I'm immune! So as long as you don't drain me dry I'll be alright."

"Blood is the money of the soul!" Bang lectured, "The currency of life! It is simply a tool to barter life, to steal it. To enslave it...to drink someone's blood is to take their entire life. All that is them into yourself. Do you understand now?…"

The cape was pierced by the bullet as Bang's strength depleted. 

"FUCKING DO IT!" Sonic pulled a dagger, cut into his own wrist and shoved it into Bang's mouth. 

First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle was jumping up and down in celebration, drunk on laughter, "I GOT HIM! I FINALLY GOT HIM! Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor, my warhead punishes all without distinction!" And gave herself a little clap. 

The tone shifted to something dire and Rip stopped rejoicing. The cape took on a new aura of darkness and killing intent as the old vampire rose to new heights as a much younger distinguished gentleman. He was like a newborn demon emerging from the depths of hell as his gaze cut like daggers with two exhausted humans at his feet.

"Sorry my friend, I got carried away. Please forgive this old fool."

"Just...save...our asses," Sonic wheezed while laying in Rider's lap. 

Rip shook in fear, "Gripping the scent of death in his hands he comes straight to me!" And fell to her knees clutching her musket. 

She thought back to what the major told her when she was younger, "That's an amazing talent First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle those "magic bullets"....it's as if you are the hunter of legend."

"Yes sir. Major."

""The sharp shooter" huh? It is as if it truly were magic. However you should keep it a secret, First Lieutenant."

"Sir?"

"Do you know how "The Sharp Shooter" ends, First Lieutenant? At the end of the opera, Kaspar, who tried to fool the devil of the hunt, Samiel, is taken to hell by Samiel, and his body is thrown down into a ravine. Be warned First Lieutenant or Samiel will appear before you as well."

"Samiel…Samiel …Samiel…" she mumbled to herself over and over again as she cried. 

"Now! What will you do? What will you do Rip Van Winkle?" Bang asked her as he stepped forward. 

She wiped her eyes and adjusted her glasses, finding a new resolve and got to her feet, "My warhead will make no distinction between riffraff." Leveled her riffel and fired. 

The bullet zipped, zigged and zagged, ripping through Bang like wet tissue paper. 

"Fall! Fall! Fall and DIE!"

She gasped as her bullet was destroyed when Bang managed to catch it in his mouth and crush it with his fangs. 

"I have caught you," he said. His wounds healed supernaturally fast before her very eyes, even for a vampire. The shock of this feat reignited Rip's fear, leaving her helpless to stop Bang from approaching her. She immediately began panicking, paralyzed with fear at the sight of him. 

Bang snatched the gun from her hands then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air, and staked her through the chest with her own musket. 

"I'll have you know I take no pleasure in this, but as a vampire you already knew the score going into this," Bang said, then bit into her neck and began drinking her blood. 

The Major congratulated Rip on a successful mission as he watched remotely, "You did well First Lieutenant. The operation was a complete success. Auf Wiedersehen First Lieutenant." The major waved goodbye to tbe monitor as he led the rest of Millennium in a military salute, bidding "Auf Wiedersehen" to the fallen nazi vampire. 

Rip was completely devoured by Bang until her body was nothing more than ash. When Bang pulled away he was without a single wrinkle and as young as the hunters. His hair was silver and spied in twin peaks like wolf ears. 

Rider was amazed how much he looked exactly like Garou, just with light blue eyes, it was uncanny. 

'Garou.' Rider thought as he held Sonic, that was near passing out, 'what's going to happen to you?' He looked up into the night sky, glowing orange from the fires and saw a spiral of what could be bats descending upon them.

Rider readied his firearm, not sure if this meant more trouble, but Bang waved him off, They're Saitama's. Looks like he's gotten stronger as well." His voice was the same, thankfully. Rider wasn't sure how he'd handle it if Bang also sounded like Garou.

"Saitama." Sonic stirred at the name, "That...cheater...how will I surpass you now?"

"I tried to warn you I'd take too much."

"Shut...up," it was a weak argument as Sonic labored to breathe. 

"Now don't argue." Bang said as he used a claw to cut into his wrist and draw blood that he dripped into the hunter's mouth. 

Sonic could feel his strength returning to him and the fog in his head lifting. He sat up feeling fresh and restored then narrowed his eyes at Bang "Did you just THRALL me?!"

"You'll be fine! We would need to do that...what? two more times for a thrall to take full effect and even then it can wear off without upkeep. So quit your bitchin' you'll need your strength." This version of Bang was much less patient and far more ruff around the edges. Something old age had long since smoothed out it seemed.

The bats circled for a time then flew off in a direction. 

"Seems they want us to follow." Bang gathered, "You two go. I still have Garou to find."

Sonic picked up the wounded Rider and slung him over his shoulder, then Rider said to Bang, "Bang dont kill him. He's more than what he seems."

Bang nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you spare a comment for this withered old soul? My comment jar is all dried up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happens to Garou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, bu i have writer's block so ya!

Garou woke up to find he was on a bed, 'Where is this? I survived? My memory's blurry.' His bandages had been changed, but the thirst was still there. Next to his bed on the nightstand he found a note and read it. It was from Millennium, welcoming him. He crumpled it. 'It hurts. It hurts so damn much. All over. My limbs feel heavy, and my head is killing me. I'm thirsty and hungry...I need to feed to recover from the blood loss.' He put on the clothes that were laid out for him then kicked open the cell door.

'Thats right...I was fighting the old man...then that red fag showed up. Millennium is so annoying. With such chaos, I'm actually a little worried. What about my grand entrance as the strongest monster? Will the impact be diminished.'

'What happened to the old man? Did that vampire with the rifle...whatever it doesn't matter. The air is thin and filled with the smell of blood. Makes me wanna puke.'

At the end of the long hallway was a control room with lots of people screaming orders.

"NONE OF THE EMERGENCY LANDING BAYS ARE WORKING!"

"WE'VE LOST ALL COMMUNICATIONS!"

"THE 7th GROUND SQUADRON WAS WIPED OUT! NOT EVEN A BLIP ON THE RADAR!"

"-WIPED OUT?!"

"Section chief-This...this is madness And I won't take it anymore! No more will I let you send any more of my men to their deaths!"

Garou hid and watched as the Major sat on his throne-like chair and looked down on everyone, "Well well you still don't understand do you? Even after you came this far, the true meaning of this war. I really didn't think you were that dense. I suppose it's fine." With a wave of his hand he gave an order to that red head with the glasses, Jack, and he plugged his revved chainsaw into the SS officer's chest. 

The soldiers under that guy's leadership stepped up and snapped at attention.

"Kill them all. They're worthless." The major decreed and went straight back to business as they were all slaughtered, "As I said, see to it every man is armed chief. As for any soldier to disobey, kill them. Even the worst injured of them can still fight. Show them about the true origins of war." 

Garou walked up showing his disgust and contempt, "You think you can survive by sacrificing others? you don't know the first thing about monsters."

"Hello Garou." The Major greated, "You woke up quite fast." The Major found the rabble of the background distracting and ordered it silent, "Silence! I have important matters to discuss with him." All was quiet in the control room, save for the explosions outside. Even the alarms were quited. 

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"Garou I'd like you to be one of our cadres and assist me."

"Making him a cadre immediately? Feels like you're playing favorites." Jack with the bloody chainsaw piped up. 

"He is exactly the type of person I've been looking for. A powerful individual with a strong desire to destroy humanity. Even by himself and severely injured, he still had enough resolve to tear at the throats of the S class hunters and drag them down with him. He's perfect." The Major explained. 

"This is Millennium's influence…you've shaken human society to its core so effortlessly too. This is disappointing." Garou exhaled dramatically, "You're doing such a half ass job. That's why you cowardly scum are acting up like this and believing you got it figured out. I'm different from you guys. I can create a world of true horror that will silence even scum like you." He pointed, and threw his hand to the side dismissively. "Mind your own business and leave me the hell alone from now on!" Garou snapped. 

"You lost your right to refuse the moment I set my sights on you. I hate nothing more than bystanders who think they're too good to get involved. I'm going to drag you….all in." The Major grinned, hit a button and turned on lights that revealed a little boy in a cage swinging high up in the air. 

"UNCLE!" The kid called out. 

'Tareo?' Garou recognized, but didn't say. 

"I'm sorry. For running away by myself." The kid cried out from behind bars of the oversized bird cage, "I was watching this whole time…even though the hunters beat you. What they were doing was wrong. Because you…you protected me from their bullets! And just now...you came to save me again-"

Garou cut him off, "I don't know this kid. let 'em go." Which only made the kid simper more.

"That will not do. We saw you rescue that child." The Major called him out. 

Garou said nothing in response, but tensed his muscles ready for action. 

The Major gave a light wave of his hand,  
"Shame. Kill it." And the cage fell to the floor. 

"Save me!" Tareo screamed out as he fell. The cage landed with a clank and knocked the boy off his feet. 

Jack smiled and readied his chainsaw. In a flask Garou was between them. 

"I normally wouldn't kill such a hot specimen such as yourself, but maybe the major will let me keep a few parts after I'm through with dissecting you." Jack bats his lashes, and revs his chainsaw at the human monster. 

Garou moved first but was slow and he took a swipe across the eyes from the chainsaw, cutting through them to the skull. 

Jack was toying with him and laughing, "Didn't SEE that coming did ya? Ah hahahaha." Throwing his head back exposing fangs as he laughed maniacally and playfully skipped around Garou in a circle.

'Accelerated heart rate and tightened skin. My body is sending me warning signals.' He thought. 'I'm going to have to use it again if I hope to defeat this guy. The eye on my forehead. Isn't that what you taught me to use?' Garou remembered listening to the old man's words and flashed back to his days at the dojo; bamboo mats, black martial arts uniforms and the smell of sweat. 

They all stood in formation doing their daily motions. Bang would stand there observing with his hands behind his back and say,  
"Use your third eye. Forsake your human eyes. Those are but limitations that go along with humanity. You, however, are no longer human. Those are but necessities that come along with being human." 

In his mind's eye all other senses sharpen. In his nostrils was the scent of death and burnt circuits. The smell of a synthetic vampire. In his ears he listened to the buzz of the chainsaw and the mad caterwauling, "Garou-kun it's time to play!" Jack screamed between laughs. Small hairs stood on end from the energy in the air. He was building an image of Jack in his mind and with that he could see all the weak points. 

"Ready or not! HERE I COME!" The blood thirsty fake vampire bellowed. 

In one smooth motion Garou summoned his blood weapon, broke the blade of the chainsaw and followed through with a punch to the center of the face. Breaking the red framed glasses.

Jack was holding his face and crumpled to the floor of the zeppelin. "My glasses! My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" He tried to put the destroyed glasses back on his face as tears welled up in his useless eyes. 

'His abilities are extraordinary. Putting him on a leash won't be easy.' The Major smiled from his throne above them all. 

Garou kicked the door of the cage off its hinges.

"Uncle!" Tareo yelled in delight. 

"Get moving you shitty brat!"

"My feet are shaking and I can't move," Tareo sobbed, "I can't move!"

"Idiot!" Garou yelled, "If you can't stand on your own, don't expect someone to come save you! Nobody's gonna give a damn! It's situations like this you need to be strong for! Get up! TAREO!!!!"

The kid quickly got to his feet just as Jack blindly attacked the kid with the broken blade of the chainsaw. 

Garou countered the attack and grabbed the scrub vampire by the hair. With hollow eyes he looked at Jack and asked, "Still want to play?"

Jack whimpering was his only response. Garou opened his jaw wide, letting his fangs drop, and bit into Jack's neck. Pulling out a chunk of meat as he was sprayed with blood. 

The kid quaked, "What...what are you eating…..you're gonna get an upset stomach….uncle…." 

The spilled blood absorbed into Garou and Jack was left as nothing but a pale husk, "I just need to replenish my energy. Anything will do. If you want out, shut up and follow me." He tossed the carcass to the floor, "My business here is done, time to get out. If you want out shut up and follow me and If you get caught again you're finished, remember that." His yellow eyes were back, but the sclera were blood red and just like that he took off running. 

"Wait...wait for me! Don't run too fast…" the kid called after him. 

While on the run Garou answered back, "They will keep sending assassins after me if I stop. Lucky for me they're pretty preoccupied at the moment, and it doesn't look like they'll be sending everyone after me. All I have to do is follow the shortest exit and dispatch all vampires along the way."

"Uh? Uncle how do you know your way around?"

"Because I'm a vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are delicious and I love to live deliciously.


End file.
